Set on Repeat
by stakeh
Summary: AU Everything was fine. Sasuke liked someone who was seemingly impossible to have. Gaara's family was argumentive beyond control. Sakura's mom was insane. And Naruto was getting more confused by the second. Many pairings ensue.
1. Scared of You

**Set On Repeat **

**I wrote this when Writer's Block claimed me once again. Besides, I really had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I'll still be updating LITL as much as possible, so don't sue me. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything that is copy righted below.**

_**Chapter One: Scared of You**_

My eyes were glued to the door, as it continued to bang against its hinges. A chair had been propped against it, helping somewhat, but useless to do anything to block out the voices that I heard. "SASUKE! GOD DAMMIT, SASUKE!"

I got up from the seat on my bed, and made my way over to the radio, turning it on and shifting to a random CD. When it began playing, I spun the dial as far right as it would go, and set my head against one of the speakers. My brain went frozen, but I couldn't _hear_ themanymore. That was what I wanted. Maybe if I went deaf then I'd never have to listen to them again…

But then I'd never be able to hear you, Gaara. I'd never get to enjoy that second of peace, when your voice fills the air, even if the words hurt me. It's like a moment of serenity that clears away everything I have to face. The words… The glares… The whispers… It's all piling up, Gaara. And you're not there to take it down. Is there any way I can convince you? Is there any way I can make you see? See that I'm not just a crazy fan out there, and that I really am in love with you?

It all seems helpless. Like I'm just some lovesick puppy chasing its tail. It all seems stupid. I just want you to understand.

Eventually the world drowns out. I stretch out on my dark blue, silk bed, squeezing my eyes shut as the first tears push past. The music blares loudly, but I can focus on you so much more clearly this way. I can just see your grim look as I stand before you, your eyes half lidded and smile upside down.

I drift into a dark state of unconsciousness. A place where I can hug you without being pushed away, a place where I can kiss you without being scowled at, and a place where I can watch you without getting chills.

I know you know I'm there. But can you really see me?

—————————

I flinch as the door creaks open early the next morning. I'm already awake, cursed reflexes, and am quickly wiping at my blurry eyes. Someone, who greatly resembles a Goth me from another dimension, is standing there. He has his black hair pulled back, onyx eyes sparkling with weakly hidden emotion.

"The sun's rising." And he leaves; in the time it takes me to blink.

I sit up, feeling the lead sink down into my stomach. Every morning, every day, that feeling sinks inside of me, because every morning, every day, I see you. Crawling out of my shell, I change, my limbs feeling ten tons heavier. Running the brush through my hair quickly, my eyes are drawn down to the used eyeliner pencil. Is it okay, to have found something of yours, and kept it? I didn't dare use it. What if you recognized it somehow? I mean, you're like that, Gaara. You observe instead of obtain.

The light out in the hallway burns into my dilated eyes, and I wince. Put one foot in front of the other…keep moving… Think of something positive… Try and be optimistic… Who can I think of…who can I trust?

Kitchen table; empty again. I dig an apple from the frigid depths of almost nonexistent food-topia. I wonder if they will ever decide to eat at home again. Pulling a few twenties from my mom's graciously provided purse (Stealing? Yeah. For good cause? Definitely.) and shove it into my pocket. I'm sure she'll be able to replace that small amount within a couple of hours. My elder clone does the same, but took the time to pick and place everything back the way it was.

I never got a ride with him, no matter how treacherous the weather may be. It would be _way _to awkward, me being me, and him being him. So I got a ride with the next best thing.

The large yellow bus pulled up, smoke rolling out behind it. Picking an empty seat somewhere around the middle, I kept my backpack next to me. It's not like anyone would sit next to me anyway.

My forehead rested against the chilled window to my left, eyes shut and mind throbbing painfully. Fifty minutes, and counting…

We reached school, eventually. I stepped onto the pavement that stretched out at the entrance. My clouded eyes started at the left, and flew to the right, scanning and watching. Are either of them here yet? The question went unanswered, until someone slipped their hand into mine, and gently pulled me forward. I snapped my head up, and a smile tugged at my lips. It was one of them; thank every Lord there is. It was Sakura, my one and only friend in reality.

Her dyed hair was a little messy today, the liner she traced under her eyes a little smudged, and her strange attire not quite screaming "different" today. My dear friend, Sakura Haruno. She held me up above the lapping water that waited earnestly to consume me, and never once did she abandon me. Even if I did bend a different direction then she wished for.

I tugged at the pink fishnet sleeves that encased her arms, and she turned to me, eyes shining. "Sasuke, hey. Are you okay? You look a little tired." I was tired. I am tired. I will always be tired.

But I cannot share that. I cannot share the fact I only eat when my stomach is ripping itself apart. That would ruin everything, and Sakura would be forced to come to my rescue. Again. I didn't want to stand in her way, I didn't want to pull her down, so instead I stepped aside, I lifted the weight, and watched from afar.

Something that could also be stacked against Gaara, my growing crush. I watched him from far off, face frozen in the fake emotion of serenity.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Her dark pants matched with her sketchy sleeves and shockingly bright shirt today. It was odd, since Sakura loved to mismatch the prep style with the Goth style, the punk style with the just plain clueless style. I was curious as to what made this happen. She wasn't bland, to put it simply. Cower in fear, you stereotype citizens of lameness. This brought a smile to my face as I continued musing. She gave me a confused and questioning look. "Clothes?" I asked. We knew each other so well I didn't even have to say full sentences.

A shrug and answer, "Couldn't really find the energy to drink coffee this morning." I chuckled lightly at her joke. She always did find a way to cheer me up.

"Hey, Sakura?" She nodded, signaling me to continue. "What can I do?" I know she knows what this meant.

A look of determination crossed her delicate features. "Keep trying! Don't give up! It'll all work out, Sasuke!" That smile of hope was brought to both of us.

I'll try. I'll try till the day the world dies. Which may be soon, considering how horrible things were now.

————————

_**Later…**_

Let's play a game, Gaara. In simplest terms, it's called a "Staring Contest." Whoever turns away first gets to run away without a scar to the heart. I always lose, don't I? But I must try, for your sake. Right? Keep trying; don't give up, it'll work out. I sure hope so.

My burning eyes catch your mint ones. You'd think you'd be the one to melt my fiery gaze. Then why do I feel so weak under your heavy stare?

Our little contest is interrupted; I am shoved into a locker. Pain stitched up and settled on my shoulder. The football junkies laughed heartily in low, puberty-stricken voices. I scowl, eyes narrowed with liquid pure hatred. Is this all I am to the world? A little stuffed animal that is hated and meant to be kicked around?

I love you so much that it's almost unbearable. Why can't I just hate you, like most of the other people do? You're a freak, and you know it. That little smirk you pass to bystanders, that little flash of malice that drips into your eyes, and the cloud of darkness you pull in tow behind you is enough to bring down giant concrete walls. It's like you _want _fights to start on your behalf. _"Kill the freak! Rip out his nonexistent heart!"_

You have a heart, everyone does. Now the question is, do you have a soul? And can you share that soul with me, so that I won't be alone? Of course you can! But will you? Please, I beg you, don't leave me in the shadows. The light bulb on the ceiling finally died, can you fix it? There might be a spare around here. Can you look for it? I know you can see diamond clear in the darkness, so help me out, please?

A sob choked at my throat. I felt the tears blur my already blurry vision. You've left the hallway by now, leaving unanswered questions in your wake. I sink to the ground; knees dig into my eye sockets as I try furiously to restrain the flow of tears. I wrap myself in a small bundle of depression, wishing it all away.

I want to know why. I want to so bad it's killing me.

Why did I have to do what I did our seventh year? Why did I have to sit with you during lunch period? Why did I have to make you stay? Why did I have to pull you forward? Why did I have to kiss you?

And why did you push me away?

Because you don't share that blackness that has engulfed my heart. You don't have that knowledge wasting away inside your mind. The pain and sadness and loneliness. And yet you can't speak words that will express what you really feel. Am I right? Yeah, and you can't tell me that you hate me, and you can't tell me that you love me. Because you don't. You don't hate me, and you don't love me.

Or, at least, that's what my mind has come to believe.

Will you ever tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth? That is so unlikely it makes my empty stomach churn.

—————————

The next day at school passed at top speed, then cranked down to five miles an hour near the end. I saw Gaara, in a hallway that led to the bus loop. He ran a pale hand through his frazzled hair, causing the end of his shirt to pull up a few inches, revealing a bit of his skin around the waist. I shivered. This was so pathetic.

Maybe he'll speak today. Maybe he won't.

Bracing myself for the very worst, I started forward and did something that will go down in history. It will, won't it? I should get Sakura to write a book called, "All Mistakes Sasuke Uchiha Has Ever Done" and have it published. It would probably get on the best selling list, too.

I tripped on the smooth tile ground, is what I did. Funny how there are those moments where you feel time slow down to a very sluggish pace during climactic parts in your life and/or books and movies.

Gaara, don't turn around, keep walking; I don't want to fall on you, yet that is evident and most likely going to happen. He does turn though, eyes opening wide with confusion. I fall against, on, atop him. We fall back a few feet, thankfully still standing, but since he was so much shorted and frailer then me, his knees buckle.

"CRAP!" He bites back more profanity.

I flinch, hearing the painful thud of skull on tile. He is _underneath _me at the moment.

I'm sorry. I am unable to function properly right now, so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I recover. Thank you.

My lip is bleeding, teeth having cut it open. Seems my bracing myself for the worst possibility wasn't enough, my heart is racing and my mind is clouded. I dig my palms into the ground by the sides of his head, and stare down at him in horror.

Fate hates my freaking guts, and it seems I haven't had enough humility. You know why? Because the blood that had swelled behind my bottom lip is growing and cannot be contained. I could swallow, would that work? A trickle escapes from the corner of my mouth and smoothly slides down. At first I'm afraid it was going to drip and fall on Gaara's face. But it doesn't, which I'm slightly happy for. Instead it cakes and dries around my lip and on my chin.

Gaara's eyes are so wide right now that I can examine every inch of their green interior. Usually he has his eyes narrowed or he's half asleep so his eyelids are heavy, but not now. Now they're open and free for my own dark eyes to search down to the soul.

I see anger covered by confusion, I see hurt and rage, but worst of all, I see _fear. _It shakes me to the core, and I leap off of him, face flushed and embarrassed. "I am so sorry." Turning, I run down the hall and out the door to see if I have missed the bus yet. I mean, it was probably fifteen minutes that was spent on the ground staring at the boy I can't have. I can't have him, can I?

—————————

None other then Itachi was using the phone when I slammed the front door shut. He was talking to one of his friends, if I'm not mistaken their name was Sasori, but I could only make out some of the ending conversation as they both quickly said bye.

"Wednesday (that was two days from now), ten o'clock, Cutters Edge and Leering Avenue, got it? Okay, see you later Sasori. All right. Bye." The phone clicked to show it had been set properly upon the receiver. "Hurry and find a strong chair, Sasuke. They'll be home within the hour."

"I need the phone. Now." Grabbing one of the cordless ones, I dashed upstairs and didn't even bother to really check if the door was open to my room. I threw it open, and equally threw it shut. Locking the handle carefully, I tossed my tired body over my bed and dialed the seven-digit number with memorized speed.

_"Sasuke, what's up—"_

"Sakura? Oh thank god you answered. I need help…" Gingerly I touched my bruised lip.

"_What's wrong?" _Her voice was soft.

"Something happened in the hallways today… I…tripped and…fell…"

"_On…him?" _It was as though she could read my mind. I gave no hearable answer, but she understood. _"Did he immediately push you off? Or were you the one to get off of him first?" _Why was she asking that, of all things?

"I…did…eventually…" My cheeks were stained pink, but it wasn't as though she could see me. It wasn't as though anyone could see me.

"_Oh. Well see! That means he probably liked you laying on him! You do have a chance Sasuke!" _

"I'm stronger then him… He couldn't push me off if he wanted to…" I muttered sadly.

Silence on the other end. Then, _"I have a plan." _

"And what's that?"

"_Don't hate me, but…"_

—————————

_Next Day At School..._

"Oh my god! Did you hear the news! Sasuke and Sakura are like, a couple now! Can you believe it? I thought Sasuke was a like, a _homo_!"

"It is so shocking! Yeah I know! I always thought Sasuke liked the freak, Gaara! I practically like passed out when I heard it! Sasuke and Sakura? I always knew she'd weasel him into dating her!"

"Akimi told me that, like, she's just his cover up! She said that he really is gay and that Sakura is just there to be his shield and get him friends again!"

"That's so pathetic! He could do way better then her and the freak. What is wrong with him? Has the world gone insane?"

"Remember what he did in seventh grade? He practically _tongued _Gaara! Well, it seemed that way. But still! That was just awful! I couldn't speak for a whole day!"

"And then Gaara pushed him away, right? I can't believe the hottest guy in school could stoop that low! But Gaara… Man, he has some issues!"

Rumors are the dirt of the world.

"Sakura…" My voice cracked and I squeezed my hand tighter around hers. She gave me a comforting look, then turned back around, gently taking her hand out of my grip. Her black, calf high boots scraped across the ground, purple stockings clashing loudly. Pink locks of hair fell loosely around her face and half way down the back of her black shirt that stopped at the edge of her dark purple skirt. A variety of many colored bracelets stacked from her wrists to her elbows, very bright yet appealing. She was a splash of color in the sea of black and white.

Taking in a shaky breath, I treaded all alone down the crowded hallways. A snicker broke past the murmurs, belonging to a certain blonde haired kid who I use to admire because of his strong soul that never broke. But now, I envied him for his peace, solitude, and the fact he had an okay life. Why he hated me? Well that was simply because we were rivals.

With my back to yesterday, I walked into today. The chilled air of the school brought goosebumps to my arms. How long until I run into the one I want to see? How long until I can tell him that I haven't abandoned him? How long until the clouds pull back and reveal the sunlight?

**_End of Chapter One_**

Next chapter; a look into Gaara's mind on the situation. Oh and warning, it is a lot more angsty.


	2. System Twisted

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music: _Queen of the Damned soundtrack. Song: "System."**

**_Suggestions of Music (for last chapter): _Three Days Grace. Song: "Scared."**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own all below that is copyrighted. **

**Chapter Two: System Twisted**

I heard the news today as I quietly sketched a picture onto a piece of paper from my notebook. If you look at me, at the way I sit there casually drawing with a thoughtful expression, if your mind dresses me in normal clothes, you'll think "harmless." If you see the tattoo on my forehead, if you see me adorned in black, and if you write down excuses across my soul, you'll think "evil." See how different the outside is from the inside? I can't change what people do and say, that's their choice. I can't make people stop talking crap, that's just who they are. So instead I take a small step back and watch them trip all over themselves.

The ebony pencil tip snapped and rolled uselessly across the paper. My eyes scanned over the picture; mind racing so fast I couldn't think one thought at once. The lines came together and created a scene of horror. It was a close up on someone's face. Someone who I had been seeing in my dreams almost every night. Their eyes portrayed rage and malice, and if in color, were almost a reflection of the musky coat of blood. It made a shiver run up my spine, just thinking about the face. I knew every detail by heart, and already had several pictures drawn up in my folder.

Who was this person? Were they even _human?_

Somehow I doubted this.

So I'm sitting there, those little pinprick sized headphones in each of my ears while blasting some kind of music, when one of the headphones falls and I catch onto a clip of one conversation or the other.

"—Gaara! I practically like passed out when I heard it! Sasuke and Sakura? I always knew she'd weasel him into dating her!"

Something crawled inside of me and died at that moment. And that's when my beautiful, dark at shading, _only_ ebony pencil broke. My teeth were clenched so hard that my gums threatened to split. Why was I so angry?

Well, because I know that I love you and I know that you love me. So why can't we be together? There's a simple reason, really. What would you do if one day we were walking down the street, and were bombarded with priests preaching us about how our love was "impure"? You'd be ashamed, embarrassed, and confused. Worst of all, you'd probably _regret. _If that happened, our worlds would come crashing down. So I'm going to give up everything. I don't want you to be stuck with me. You deserve someone better. Someone like Haruno, who cheers and brightens your day.

So lets just say when I heard the news, I was both ecstatic and dejected. Yesterday was a mistake, remember that Gaara. Be happy for him, he needs it.

Today it rained. Rain brought guilt. Guilt that I had everything to get, but nothing to give, in a relationship. The rift of emotions was so easy to change from good to bad it had both a positive and negative affect. I could quickly get over depressing stuff, but I could get pulled into something that brought my spirits down just as equally. I sat thinking in the cafeteria before school actually started. I clenched the broken pencil in my fist tightly.

At home, I felt sick. At home, I couldn't think. At home, I wanted to die.

Can anyone guess why? I bet even my two siblings were in the dark. The dark that I have created. And the dark that our dad fed steadily. He probably didn't even bring those women home for his own pleasure anymore. It may have been more of a torture device for me. Mom, why did you do this to me? Couldn't the Caribbean and your sexy, tan boyfriend wait? Do you know that I'm only fifteen, and yet have already lost that innocence you gave to me?

The system moves too slowly. Someone gets shot in the head, and it takes days for their already dead body to be found.

School was a makeshift sanctuary for me, and it was also a second hell. The only place I really felt welcome was in the isolated, old bookstore. The books themselves held that scent of…oldness, but I loved it altogether. Every person who worked there knew me by name, and even nickname. _"Sandy." _How creepy a nickname is that? Just because my last name meant desert in japanese (book geeks...), and I always treaded sand throughout the bookstore when I came. It's not my fault they had a pile of it sitting outside the entrance…

When the first bell starts ringing I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts, not to mention my music, I don't hear it. Someone brings me out of the swirling abyss with a gentle shake of my shoulder. Glancing up I see Hinata, a kind and quiet girl in my Visual class. She's just trying to make sure I'm not late. I thumb the volume down a few numbers so I'm still able to hear it, shove my notebook into the black depths of my two-year-old backpack, and stand. My hair has grown a tiny bit over the summer, but it's still not able to cover my headphones like some lucky people.

I have a mental connection with music, I think. It's like a piece of my brain that is too valuable to be lost. I have it always. My teachers understand that, and take pity on me. I'm aloud to listen to my music, though turned down very low, during classes. But unlike some lucky people, I still can't think straight. My mind circles around him night and day.

My minds eye is watching him subconsciously while not really watching him at all right now. He has his head turned down; just a couple of seats apart from me, and it is obvious that something else is on his mind.

Something else? Something else besides _what?_

Something else besides me. Something else besides her. Something else besides the world.

I sit in the back, the last letter of my name being close to the end of the alphabet as it is. Sabaku Gaara is who I am. And Sabaku Gaara is who I probably always will be.

Not Uchiha Gaara. Not anything along those lines. But there may be a Uchiha Sakura someday. Hey, I know! I'll go to their wedding. Do you think he'd let me be best man? Or should I stand in the back with a gloomy expression? Should I wear a tux, or a dress?

A dress. Now that's funny. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. But you wouldn't be looking at me, Sasuke. You'd have your jaw reaching floor level. Sakura would look so dazzling in that wedding gown wouldn't she? You'd be gushing over her, not paying attention to me. But it's too early to be thinking about weddings. I mean, jeez, we're only in high school. But really, is that so far?

Do you know what happens within the boundaries of my house? I'm tortured physically as well as emotionally. Actually, it's more I torture myself emotionally. Like I said, I can get depressed, and I mean _really_ depressed, easily. The pain nips closer to my life-blood every day. What would you do if I showed up in the newspaper with a title like, "Sexually abused teenager, though not known till recently, was found with wrists slit in the bathroom of his home."

Yeah that's right. You heard right. _Sexually abused _Gaara, _wrists slit _Gaara. My dad doesn't cause any of this; he's just kind of…there. It's his little prizes he brings home that affect me. And the way they purr in my direction.

Go ahead, throw up. Throw up right now. Scream and run away. Cower away from me. Cry and sob for me.

It's not like it'll change a Goddamn thing.

Right now I'm sinking into a depression again... Can you pull me up?

—————————

_Around Eleven PM, that night…_

Where am I right now? I'm standing at his front door step during a heavy rain. Where should I be right now? At home, probably being seduced by another one of them. My cheeks are stained with tears, my heart is beating too fast, my eyes are blurred. What will he say, what will he do? Will he toss me away, will he pity me?

There is, and always was, one way to find out. I let my pale hand crash down on the wood, I'm shaking uncontrollably. It's raining again, my clothes are drenched. I feel the water glue my ruby hair to my ice-cold face. If he answers, I'll be relieved. If he doesn't answer, I'll be relieved. It's a lose-lose situation, and there's no way out.

He chooses number one. Answering. Though it's not like there was a number two… His eyes are wide with shock, fear, wonder, love, sadness, pain, happiness, hatred, rage, malice, pleasure, grief, relief. Everything wrapped in a bundle and plunged into his black orbs.

And he makes me feel like a weak little glass ornament, crushing me against his chest like that. He makes me feel like a glued together piece of antique furniture, pulling that shirt out of his drawer, up in his room, and redressing me like that. Are you worried? Of course you are. But all I can do is stare into space with wide eyes, my emerald depths frozen in what could be described as horror, but also couldn't.

I'm sitting in _your _room, _your _haven, _your _sanctuary, my soul ripped open for all to see. But only you can see it, because only you are here with me. Am I slowly going insane? I'm sure of that now. This is killing me, having to hide and pound down the truth. But I have to.

Was that scene just a little while ago awkward? Finding me, the boy you always liked, standing in front of your house crying? What thought went through your head when you saw me? Are you finally happy to hold me without refusal?

No. No, this isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to love you so much I hate you. Yet right now I don't, I just have that warm fuzzy feeling deep down, and it makes me want to scream. Why don't I hate you? I mean you've practically stalked me, put in small words, for three years. And now that you're whispering my name softly, trying to dig me out of the black hole I created, I'm loosing it.

"_NO!"_

Push away Gaara, push away with all your heart and soul. You don't love him, you're not allowed. You're not allowed to love Sasuke. He's not allowed to be loved by you.

I see his hurt look, but I block it out with the barriers inside. Sighing, he leaves the room I'm in. That's good… I can think straight. Falling backward, my head hits one of the pillows on his bed.

It has been a while since I got a normal amount of sleep. My eyes are closing ever so slowly. No! I can't fall asleep! Not like this! Not here! Not now! But… But the bed sheets are so soft… I can smell him all over the pillowcases… That sweet smell that only he seems to have….

My eyes are closed now, and I fight furiously to stay conscious. It doesn't work. I slip into dream world. Wherever that may be.

**----------**

_**Stare into the frozen eyes of death. Don't flinch. If you do, you'll die. Don't look away. If you do, you'll be cursed. In this darkness, there is no entrance or exit. You wander helplessly for years, not one thought making sense. **_

_**But what can you do to escape? Not much. First off, stop lying to yourself. Second, stop running from it all. And finally, don't kill yourself.**_

_**Maybe that will help. What do you think? I think it will work. But you need to stop lying to yourself first. Start there, and I'll get back to you.**_

**----------**

At first, I felt one thing. Warmth. And it circled around me so peacefully. I didn't want to move. Then I heard something. A soft sigh. The air grazed my cheek softly, comfortingly. This bothered me. I never woke up happy like this. It was as though I had slept on a cloud all night. I always felt like this around Sasuke…

That thought jarred my eyes wide open.

You know what I saw? You know _who _I saw? I bet you do. Yes, it was him. And yes, he was next to me. Well not completely next to me, more of a "half-on-top" position. I unconsciously had wrapped myself around him, my cheek on his shoulder and my head using his left arm as a pillow. My own left arm had stretched out curled around his naked waist. He did have a shirt on, but it had hitched up a few inches during sleep.

I inhaled a sharp intake of air. My throat was so dry that it was probably cracking painfully right now. Don't think, Gaara. If you think, you might start screaming.

If I looked up, I was staring straight at his pale and calm face. At the moment, I was kind of stuck like that. Just lying there and examining his features. How his pitch hair contrasted greatly against his milky skin. His pink pastel colored lips in a thin line, slightly parted to let out a breath every now and then. And when the soft breath came, it caressed my cheek like a feather.

It was getting harder and harder to focus. "Sasuke…" My voice sounded so small as it slipped past. But he didn't even seem to notice that I was awake, because he obviously wasn't. I felt so safe and protected here. I never wanted to let go. Squeezing my arms around him tighter, a few tears broke past my pale lashes and dripped down onto his shirt. No… Don't cry… Not here… Not now…

A crack splintered across that peaceful mirror.

A knock was heard at the door. "Sasuke! Why is your door locked? Come on, it's Wednesday. School. You know, that jail we all go to?" The doorknob shook uselessly. My insides twisted and knotted in an unforgivable pattern. This was probably the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my life.

Wait no, scratch that. It would have had to been when I was twelve.

As though he had an automatic alarm in his head that went off whenever someone knocked on his door, Sasuke opened his eyes. His right arm held me by the waist. We just kind of, stared at each other for several long minutes. More like an eternity, actually.

Then, with slightly shaky movement, Sasuke untangled his arm from around me, and sat up. When free, I immediately leapt from the bed. More staring. I could not believe that I had just slept in the same bed as Sasuke, and I'm sure he was thinking the same thing.

-**_But you liked it, child Stop pushing it away First off, don't lie to yourself-_**

I blinked slowly. Where had that thought come from? The words threatened to pour out of my mouth, just as they had flashed into my mind. But thank every god there is that they stayed right at the tip of my tongue. How weird would that sound?

Sasuke was watching me with measured patience. Just how long would it take for me to snap? One…Two… Eighty-four…

"Gaara?" I could already feel my sanity slipping. This was not the kind of pressure I needed to deal with after a severely bad afternoon. Another pound echoed off the wooden door.

"Sasuke! You've got one minute to get out of there. Sixty… Fifty-nine… Fifty-eight…" Sasuke winced and pulled his sluggish body from the bed we had shared. That sounded wrong. But it was true; we had shared it for sleep, though nothing else.

Giving me a look of pleading, Sasuke muttered, "Wait here. Just for a minute or two. Don't leave yet." My eyes tailed after him as he creaked open the bedroom door and slipped out into the hallway.

This first thing I did then was scan the room frantically. I spotted another door, which I guessed led to a bathroom or maybe a walk-in closet. Then my gaze fell upon something that rang out freedom.

The window.

The white frame was shining with itching anticipation. It knows I'm about to use it to go against Sasuke's wishes. I'm going to get out before he comes back, so I won't have to face the questions.

**_-You're running from it all What did I tell you about running? I said don't It's all very simple really-_**

My foot stopped on the windowsill. Another thought that wanted to come tumbling from my throat. There is seriously something wrong with me. Am I hearing voices? Now I really should consider the psychiatric institution. I had a leg hanging out the window, wondering if I should just…drop. If I landed the wrong way, could I break a leg or arm? That wasn't a happy thought. Sasuke's room was on the second floor after all.

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I lifted my other leg over the sill and let my hand release the wood. Hitting the ground hurt worse then I had thought it would. My ankle was most likely sprained, but that wasn't what bothered me the most. My knees dug into the dirt and a spasm of pain shot straight up my arm and to my wrist. It had been knocked against the side of the house during my fall.

A light purple and blue bruise circled my right wrist. It was still healing, but because of that act I just pulled, its healing period would probably be stretched out longer. My right wrist was a favorite for my father. He enjoyed hearing me yelp in pain. Why?

Frowning to the pale colored sky above, I scanned the area. Making sure there weren't any nosy neighbors peering over fences, I stood, wavering only for a moment, and hurried to the front of his house. Only one car sat in the driveway. It looked too new to belong to parents, so I figured it was Sasuke's blood-related brother. The "cool" one who hated sunshine and the fact that he woke up breathing every morning. I wonder how he found the power to still care for Sasuke, hating the world like he does.

That thought brought a small smirk to my lips. Hating the world… Don't all sane people do? Hmm. No, maybe just the insane.

With a bit of a limp in my step, I walked the path I had journeyed late last night. The night my brain totally lost track of itself. Now my usual scowl was in place. Even if I did get home today, I'd miss the bus. It'd be better if I just skipped today.

Glancing over my shoulder for a heartbeat, I treaded on. Spirits low, the sun rose and brought on the day. I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now. Is he tearing apart his room in search of my missing presence? Heh. That was an entertaining thought. Gaara hiding in the closet. Chuckling stupidly to myself, I continued pondering this.

It's true; I was hiding in the closet. When should I come out?

**End of Chapter Two**

Hmm… Gaara has a voice speaking to him in his head… Sounds like someone I know.

-fake reassuring grin- That someone is definitely not me. REVIEW!

_**Review Responses:**_

**_Junsui Kegasu:_ YES! Another C2! –is feeling special- Good day to you too, Junsui. –grins a fanged grin-**

**_Spork ai: _-jaw hits floor level- S-s-sp-spork love? AWESOME! I KNOW YOU! I KNOW YOU! You're penname is so cool! –steals it- Anywho, thanks so much for review! **

**_Muse (you know who you are): _Another chapter!WHOOT! Sorry it took so long, company decided to waltz through the door. Call me after school, if you can. BYE!**

**_Mistress of the Sand: _YAT! WHOOT! GET ONLINE! NOW! Bye. Hearts for you.**

**_Eel: _YAY! SasuGaa is the ultimate something rather! Thanks for reviewing! I think I got a review from you somewhere before… Rock on!**

**_TheFutureFreaksMeOut: _Favorites list? AWESOME! –runs in circles- I hope you update SLS soon! I'm dying! I check it everyday! Thanks for the review!**

**_Ky0Kichi: _Glad you like it! I'm writing chapter three as fast as possible. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Ebony: _Well, not much I can do about the angst. It's an angst fanfic. Oh, and Sakura's outfits, her attitude, and mind are so fun to write about! I like Sakura, no matter how many people beat her into the ground. Thanks a bunch for the criticism! It helps me, no matter how harsh it may be.**

Next chapter; a look into Sakura Haruno's mind and her thoughts about Sasuke liking a guy.


	3. Sunset, Sunrise

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music:_ Kidney Thieves. Song, "Zerospace."**

**_Disclaimer: _Everything copyrighted below is not mine. Unless it's copyrighted by my company of Missing Minds. (cough) **

_**Chapter Three: Sunset, Sunrise**_

The windowpane was foggy and cold, the surface tingling against the thin skin of my palm bitterly. I exhaled, my breath brushing the glass and causing it to cloud up even more. Raising my lime-painted fingernail, I sketched the word. A word bugging me. A word that has been bugging me since last week. And though I had no answer, or way to answer, I could still ask.

_WHY?_

I shoved the window open quickly, the word I had scrawled erasing just as suddenly. A recently rain-soaked breeze swept the hair from my forehead as I breathed in what breath had left my lungs just before. Outside were shadows, stretching across the yard that sat below this little window in this rented house of ours. For just a moment, I pretended everything was easy, simple, perfect, and…bearable.

Half my family was not gone, my mother was not fragile and ill at heart, and I woke up to a grinning household. My mother and I weren't nearly broke, we didn't skip most meals, we had relatives to visit during the holidays. I wasn't angry, I wasn't mad at the world; I wasn't hiding all of this deep down. And, most of all, the metal screws nailed into my bone weren't there.

The moon was just barely visible tonight; only a sliver of frozen ice chiseled and set in the midnight black backdrop, hiding behind mountains of pollution and wastes. A curse bit at my lips as I pulled my sluggish body to a stand and forced the cold, plastic feel of sandals onto the soft bottoms of my feet. They were a strange turquoise color, almost olive, almost navy. Knee-length black pants itched against my legs and the lime shirt I wore was definitely over-heated. Sweat trickled down my forehead, but the chillyair outsidefroze that water into cold droplets.

Pushing the front door open, I greeted the night with narrowed eyes, straining to see against the dark. Journeying down the driveway, past mom's small car, and out into the street, I looked left then right. The road was old pavement, chipping and gray. Cracks splintered and traced everywhere like spider webs. At the corner of our street, Leering Avenue, a dull glow broke the pale darkness. It was the small, twenty-four hour convenient store, and a place I liked to stop at on my way from the bus stop to buy gum or a soda.

Digging in my pocket produced two faded dollar bills, and a quarter. My throat was dry and itched annoyingly. A vision of the shelves of sodas flashed into my mind, and I made up my mind to buy one. Something that had caffeine, and would keep me going for another solid hour or so. My eyelids were heavy and threatening to close at any moment. Veering off to the edge of the road, I walked down and took a sharp right at the corner. The store loomed in front of me, an employee hanging around behind the counter looking as tired as I felt. Stepping into the store, the lights burned uncomfortably into my eyes that had _just_ gotten used to the dark.

Three new people were standing near the cash register, and a sick feeling slipped into my gut as I saw them. Though I only knew one by name. The closest teen had golden-brown, long hair kept in a tight ponytail, with a strand hung over his left eye. He, right then, turned his back to me, and I could just barely see the two others over his shoulder. But what counts, is I did. The other unnamable one was also a blond, and he held two packs of cigarettes in his right hand while staring intently at the first. His eyes were cold and ice blue. Like frozen pools of water. They began to talk in soft whispers.

The one I did recognize made me immediately disappear down an aisle. He was like a shadow in all the concentrated light, his hair out of its usual hair band, and slithering over his shoulder when he moved. The college guy was even dressed like a shadow, with black cargo pants and a sleeveless black shirt that had a mesh shirt underneath. The ends of his pants were tucked neatly into combat boots, black laces tied twice tightly. He wasn't paying attention to the other two. Just staring past them both, near the back of the store. He was the older and more confusing of the Uchiha brothers. Itachi.

My back was pressed against a shelf of candies, and though the wrappers in front of me were bright and inviting, I still longed for a soda. Breathing in sharply and shaking off the fear of Itachi (though why I had this fear was beyond me), I started down the aisle, gaze bent downward. There seemed to be a few others in the store, but none close to me. I pulled the door to the cold drinks open, a burst of icy air hitting me. Reaching in and grabbing a Pink Lemonade, the condensation wetting my hands, I slid the door shut and turned back around to face the rest of the store. I took the two dollars from my pocket and was very relieved to find that the three college friends had left at the sound of bells jingling by the door.

Setting the bottle on the counter, my eyes traveled over to the exit, then back again to hand over the money. Not bothering to keep the change, since it was very little, I stepped back outside the store and welcomed the darkness with a smile as I sipped the sweet drink. Peering down the farther end of the road, away from my house, I spotted two pinpricks of orange lights in the night, wavering through breaths of air. For a second, they linger and danced just a ways down, then suddenly, they were gone when I blinked.

————————

_Three PM, Thursday_

Maybe, if my mind dare think, someone was avoiding me. Someone, but who? I couldn't tell, but I felt alone all day, with just questions that went unanswered purposely for comfort. It was gnawing at me inside and out, and the pain was worse than the hunger lunch brought. Sasuke was scarcely seen all day, and not many could get him to speak. He may have been the one avoiding me, but why would he do that?

I felt eyes on me as I pushed and shoved through the throngs of people that crowded near the bus area. With a skirt over jeans, fishnets showing through the holes in the knees of the jeans, and my shirt clearly stating that I was really excited to be here, I boarded the humid bus and dropped into one of the empty seats. I rested my head against the seat in front of me and felt myself slipping to sleep. Only when someone shook my shoulder did I rouse. Aiming blurry eyes to the person, I managed a 'what' and asked why they were bothering me. When I realized exactly who it was, I jerked completely awake.

"What the hell do you want, Ino?" I said, tasting the bitterness in my words on my tongue as they came rolling out.

"Ouch, burn. I just wanted to ask you a few…questions, my friend." She kicked my backpack onto the dusty floor and took the seat herself. "Now, how in God's name did you get the most sexy, and might I add _gay, _guy to date you?" Ino had a look in her eyes that I recognized too easily.

I sighed and growled out, "Keep your nose out of dangerous business, it might get cut off." She sneered and jabbed me in the shoulder.

"Be nice. I helped you meet him, so you should at least be thankful. In fact," she smiled to herself creepily, "bow down to me. Now. Right now." Ino flicked her wrist and held her head high.

"Oh my god…" I hissed under my breath. "You? Helped me? Meet him?" I laughed loudly at this theory. "Like hell you did. And no, I will not bow down to you." The blond knew that I would say this, I could tell by the little ghost of a smirk gracing her lips as she left. I rolled my eyes and lifted my backpack back into my seat, only to have it kicked down again. "For Christ's sake! Will someone— Uh, hi Neji," I said, clearly confused.

"Oh, hi Sakura." He took the seat but didn't say anything, only stared straight ahead. I waited a few seconds, then began to talk.

"Any reason in particular you're sitting here…?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

I couldn't help it. I began laughing at his ridiculous ways of handling things. Neji raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, so I got straight to the point. "You want to know why Sasuke likes Gaara and Gaara hates Sasuke and why Gaara was absent on Tuesday and why suddenly I'm dating a gay guy." He smiled a little.

"A smart one, you are." Turning to face me, he said, "Okay, yes to all of those things, but also something else. _Why _does Sasuke like Gaara? To me, the guy is just a freak with a passion for rock."

"Neji you've already asked me this before, and I've told you all I know. Also, about Tuesday, I don't know. All I got out of Sasuke was an embarrassed cough and a change of subject. Something about…windows…and…uh…beds?" I said pathetically.

For some reason or the other, the brunette (in a very out of character way) burst out laughing. "My god, that can be taken so many ways," he grinned, and I noticed we were beginning to draw stares.

It was odd, but Neji had two different sides to him. Like a playing card, or a blank CD. One side was normal, and the other, different. His first side was the one a stranger saw: quiet, sophisticated, rich. And the other? Talkative, hyper, and…bi. Yeah that's correct. And how do I know? Because Neji told me. Well, what happened was, Neji believed (in that insane part of his mind) that since _I _was friends with the guy that liked _his_ friend, we should just all be friends. Yeah, Neji is friends with Gaara, just like I'm friends with Sasuke. (Okay that word 'friends' is grating my nerves now…) Kind of like the parents of two kids who were madly in love, but didn't know it, or something like that. (I am making no sense to myself) One thing though, it was odd for Neji to act up in public. Usually we'd talk over the Internet, or run into each other somewhere around town (he rode the same bus as me, therefore he lives kind of close. Which is weird, seeing as he lives in a giant mansion and I…don't…).

But enough about Neji's split personalities that have nothing in common with each other. The bus pulled up to my stop, and he stood to let me slide out of the seat. "See ya," I said and got off, hearing it pull away at my back.

I walked the street like so many years before. An elementary ghost of me, a middle school ghost, and now a high school ghost's footsteps were drilled into the ground for all eternity. I felt the wind whip around me, and steered off onto the sidewalk to avoid cars. Just a second after, one went zooming by without a thought to the speed limit. I breathed a sigh of relief. At the doorstep, I tore off my shoes out of pure habit and held them in my hands as I stepped over the frame of the door. Inside, I dropped all of my crap into a chair and called out to tell mom I was home. When I heard her answer in a soft voice somewhere in her bedroom, I darted over to the phone and punched in the number. It only rang twice before someone answered.

"_Yeah, you can." _

"Err…habit, I'm guessing? What if it was my mom calling?" I grinned.

"_Then she'd probably think I was a sick pervert who knew you too well and probably stalked you." _We laughed.

"So I can?"

"_Oh, no Sakura, you can't. That's why I just said you could. Get the hell over here."_

I smiled. He was in a happy mood, for some reason. "Okay, I'll be there when I get a drink and ready myself for the really long walk." I heard him laugh again.

"_Life ain't fair. Anyway, eat something; I don't have anything here, as you know. Later." _The click sounded and I hung the phone back up too. Pouring a glass of water in an ice cube filled glass, I chugged while using my other hand to open cabinets and look for edible food. Finding a small bag of packaged potato chips, I ripped them open and ate like the wind. After inhaling this, I slipped my shoes _back _on, ran outside, and shut the door behind me.

At the edge of the driveway, I remembered something. "Crap—" I hissed and ran back inside. "Mom!" She said something, but I couldn't understand it. "I'll be at Sasuke's!" Not waiting for a, most likely, inaudible reply, I skidded back outside and slammed the door shut. This time I didn't have to go back for anything and walked all the way to his house. We live relatively close to each other, but for some reason or another, don't ride the same bus.

When I walked the steps up to Sasuke's door, I glanced to my right and thanked the little fairies that flew around unknowingly that Itachi's car wasn't there at the moment. I didn't even need to knock, the door swung open as I reached it. But when a long stretch of hallway was revealed, no one seemed present. I entered, shutting the front door softly behind me, and headed to the kitchen, which, from past visits, I knew was located just at the end and to the left of the hall. When I got there, I saw Sasuke furiously cleaning a porcelain plate with a damp sponge. Peering at him from the arch of the kitchen entrance's frame, I said, "Don't you have a dishwasher to do that job?"

He grunted. "I'm not allowed to put them in there. They would supposedly get chipped." They being the plate and all the other fragile dishes sitting on the counter with a taunting appearance.

"Aw, that sucks. I'm getting on your computer." Sasuke glared at me as I left the kitchen to circle around the large counter and into another room. From where he was standing, he could see me logging onto my AIM screen name just over the countertop. Rolling his eyes, he went back to scrubbing.

"So…anyone jump you today?" I asked while scanning my buddy list. My question was meant to purely start a conversation.

"Does Ino count?" He smirked and glanced over at me. I laughed. Ino was a regular, so sometimes they didn't count her. You'd think she'd get the point that he maybe wasn't her type… In every way.

A yellow boxed appeared at the bottom right corner of the screen, and the sound of a door opening was heard. I read the name, and my breath caught in my throat. Hesitating, I looked over at Sasuke. "Hey, um…Gaara just signed on." The raven-haired teenager practically materialized at my shoulder. "You want me to talk to him?" I asked, raising the tension in the room.

"Have you ever before?" Any emotion in his voice was covered.

"Well, no… I just got his screen name last Friday from Neji, and this is the first time he's been on."

Sasuke shrugged, pulling on a disinterested look. But those abandoned dishes wouldn't have been abandoned had the subject not been Gaara. "Sure, why not? Just don't tell him I'm here. He'd probably sign off."

Ignoring the tone in his voice, I double clicked Gaara's bold screen name and typed in a greeting.

—————————

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **hello

**SystemofCrutches12:** who the hell are you? 

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **only one would know.

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **and that is me, so…

**SystemofCrutches12: **okay, cut the crap. what do you want? money? information?

**SystemofCrutches12: **say sex and i'll block you.

—

Sasuke, despite the current predicament, grinned. He was peering over my shoulder at the screen intently, Gaara's icon catching his attention mainly. "Who has a _cow _as their icon?" I said with a confused look. Sasuke broke out laughing.

"Who knows?" He shrugged.

I just shook my head and continued the conversation.

—

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **let's, uh, skip that last one… information, i guess.

**SystemofCrutches12: **ah, i see it now…

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **excuse me?

**SystemofCrutches12: **you're one of those…

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **uh huh. moving on… you see, i happen to go to your school and…well…

**SystemofCrutches12: **thought so.

I ignored this little comment and typed my next response.

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **well…you know that one kid…

**SystemofCrutches12: **like, totally! that one kid is like, my bestest friend in the like, entire world!

Sasuke chuckled from behind his hand that was currently blocking the words from his mouth. I got straight to the point, loosing patience with this little Ferris wheel that kept on spinning between the two.

**4wakening5hould3nsue: **… anyway, well, i'm a friend of Sasuke, and i just wanted to know if you liked him, 'cause it's obvious he likes you…

— 

I gave Sasuke an apologetic look. Sasuke scoffed silently as I said, "Oh come on, I knew you had the same question buggingyouall the time too. Let's just hope he—"

"He doesn't like me. Even I know that."

Though Sasuke thrust forward this statement with a chilled intensity, Gaara's words still stung us both.

—

**SystemofCruthes12:** stay the hell out of my business Sakura.

**SystemofCrutches12 has signed off**

—

The room's once companionable air turned a sickly cold temperature, smiles dropping, hearts plummeting. I felt my throat constrict as Sasuke left the room in a flurry to get back to the dishes he had discarded before without a second thought. Jumping from my seat, I went into the kitchen again and leaned onto the spotless counter, looking him right in the eye.

"Don't pay attention to him. He doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't get it." I almost winced when Sasuke let the mug he was scrubbing drop back into the water-filled sink with a _thunk_, but thankfully it didn't break.

"He's right, and we both know it." Sasuke's words were so blank of any sign of caring at all it made me blink a few times. "He's always been right, and he probably always will be right." I saw his eyes shut tightly, and his teeth grind together. "That's it!" He snapped, eyes flying open. "I'm fucking sick of this!" I started when he turned and tore out of the room, and hurried after him. Sasuke was making a beeline for his room, in which he nearly ripped his door off its hinges to enter. Immediately he began to dig through a mountain of papers on his desk in search of something. When it seemed he had found it, he shredded it, the pieces fluttering to the ground soundlessly.

I kneeled down and gathered them up, trying to make out just what it was. I read a few still eligible words and felt my heart sink farther. It was a note I had helped him write not too long ago, addressed to Gaara and signed by Sasuke. Now it was ruined, and I knew two things that could be compared to the torn pieces. The first being his hope for ever claiming Gaara as his, and the second the fragile understanding between him and me. So long had I kept telling him to keep trying, and now he had lost it. Personally, I think Sasuke's taking this too tough.

But I kept my mouth shut and dumped the papers into a waste basket before tailing him back out of his room and to the main hallway. When my mind had drawn itself back to reality, I realized the doorbell was ringing relentlessly; that being the only reason Sasuke had left his room. He opened the door while I stood, ready to make a dash for the bathroom, in case it was someone like Sasuke's parents. It wasn't, but they still held Uchiha blood.

Sasuke nodded at Itachi, whom shoved a little white box in his front pocket just as he stepped in. His eyes scanned the hallway and fell on me. I stood like a deer trapped in headlights, forgetting my escape route completely. What could be called a smile, but could also be tagged as a smirk, touched his lips. Itachi's wine eyes shone with something like mock humor, and his black locks had been bound by a hair tie today, only one strand escaping. His blood red tank went nicely with the red laces that stitched his Vans, and his black pants were anything but unusual.

"Ah, Haruno, nice to see you again." Any suspicion that he had seen me last night arose again. Besides then, I hadn't seen Itachi in quite a while.

I muttered a hello and backed up a few feet into the kitchen as he walked by. The metal key ring that kept his cars keys together was moved from his index finger to between his teeth as he bent to get a water bottle from the fridge. Itachi held the metal ring with his teeth securely and used his left hand to brush the annoying strand away from his view as it slid from behind his ear. The black tie he wore around his neck fell in time with his hair and he slung it over his shoulder to get it out of the way.

Maybe he should consider a haircut…

When Itachi resurfaced, he popped the top of the bottle and drank deeply, as though he hadn't had anything greet his dry throat all day. Seeing me watch him, he raised an eyebrow, lips still touching the rim of the plastic. Sasuke had come in again, and pulled me back out of the room just as soon as he had gotten there. "Maybe you better go." I could see, as plain as day, the dull look in his eyes as he opened the front door.

I nodded, not minding in the slightest. He needed a break. "See you tomorrow." I waved and left, the long trek home not bothering me as much as it usually would.

—————————

_Back at home._

The door to my house seemed uninviting, but where else could I go? I pushed it open and slipped my shoes off. Setting them to the side, I slunk into the kitchen, the walls shining an orangey-pink color, due to the setting sun. I felt around for the switch on the wall, but halted asit turned on before I even reached it, the yellow light scaring away the sad, solemn glow of sunset. "Sakura, where have you been?"

"At Sasuke's. I told you before I left." Peering over at her, I noted the dark circles tracing her eyes with a small frown.

"Are you hungry?" She said without really much thought for an answer.

"Yeah. I ate something earlier at his house," I lied. She didn't seem face, and instead began brushing together a small meal for me in hurried haste. I sighed and sat upon one of the wood stools to give my aching legs a rest. Minutes later she set an olive green plate before me, quickly heated pepperoni pizza dressing its surface. Though I hid it with a cough, my stomach growled loudly when the smell reached me. Picking at it, I stuck a string of the smoking cheese into my mouth, it immediately burning my tongue.

Eyes watering, I gulped down a glass of water. "Careful, it's hot." She said slowly as though bothered. Smiling with a twisted hint of sarcasm, I bit off a piece around the edge and chewed slowly.

"How was your day?"

"Uneventful," the pepperonis were plucked off and saved for later. I gulped down more water.

"Is Sasuke doing okay?"

"He's fine," my glass was nearing empty, but I didn't bother filling it again.

"How's his brother? He's in college, right?" Her voice cracked.

"Uh huh. Itachi's fine," I heard her breathe deeply to calm herself and collapse into a chair as well.

A stifled sob reached my ears and my eyes flitted over to her curiously. It's been ages since she last cried. Hesitantly, she spoke, "I'm so sorry that…we have to live like this…Sakura. Maybe if…I hadn't been so careless…you could have a better life… You could wear pink and have sleepovers… You would have so many guys after you… You'd be…popular." The next choking cry broke from her throat and a tear slid down her pale cheek that was lined with age. All her words were delayed as she pushed away sobs that justcame forth anyway.

"It's really none of your business what goes on at school, mom. I have friends, you don't have to worry." I said, almost too icily.

"But, Sakura! I…I've seen the people you hang out with… Actually, just…him. Darling, why are you such good friends with that boy? He's…well, you know… A sinner." My hand squeezed the glass tightly, my teeth grinding together. "He…likes another boy… That redheaded kid too, none the less… Sakura, those types of people are the kind to pull out a gun and shoot a teacher… You're in the wrong group…you'll never be happy—"

I bet by now you'd think I would have snapped and started screaming about how she was wrong, because, she _was_ wrong but… I have control over those emotions. Instead, I spit out a string of the most venomous words I could brew up, and stormed from the kitchen, welcoming the soft glare of the sinking sun from the window in the hall. Lights always did bug me. Especially the unnatural ones.

"You _shut it_ about them. You had friends in high school, right? I wonder what went wrong _then._ Stop trying to get into my life, you already had your chance" The cause and effect of this happened to be more tears and reopened wounds.

"Sakura…" My door slammed shut, the sound rumbling through our little, dark house.

—————————

_SixAM, Friday_

I got absolutely no sleep last night. Not a wink. And there is a specific reason to tag along with it, too. Not because of the fight, or the unfinished homework that mockingly sat before me. Actually, it was the throbbing pain on the side of my leg that drew my attention away from an unreachable luxury like sleep.

Staring down with tired eyes at the creamy white skin, I ran a finger along the two jagged scars that shone silver-white in the light of my lamp. A ripple of pain ran up my leg, making my muscles clench as it passed over me. The screws had dug holes through my bone, holding it together and making it stay, but it still hurt like a bitch. The walk to Sasuke's had proved especially difficult on it, and now I felt the consequences.

Damn you, and damn you into a deep, dark hole of fire, hate and pain and loneliness.

Cars are demons racing down highways, doing the bidding of their satanic masters. And even if you only have the car to visit your sick mother across town, AVOID THE FUCKING TREES! You _think _they're there to be crashed into? God no. They give us _oxygen_, they keep us _alive. _Oh how I hate drunks, and cigarettes, and wine, and porn movies, and…bastardly people. It's all tainting the world an oily black color.

I still have a livid image of the red sports car. The one that had conveniently wrapped itself around that tall oak and destroyed it forever. The tree had never been able to recover, and eventually had to be torn down. It hurt me more than the pain that knit my right leg, to see it in pieces by the side of the road, waiting to be picked up and thrown away, perhaps made into paper.

But that was beside the point. The point was I'd never be able to forgive him for what he did that night, and what he did to us in the process.

Shaking away all negatives thoughts, I watched the sun tilt over the horizon, and a wave of exhaustion swept over me. By now it was much to late to catch evenan hourof sleep, so that was abandoned. I drug myself out of bed and turned the water in the shower to ice cold, so I could maybe stay awake and kick into autopilot.

The smell of the early morning air through the open window and fresh shampoo flared strongly, mixing with the coffee I had begun to make after my shower. Sipping it and brushing my hair out of its wet knots, I felt, for once, at peace. Mother was asleep, so she wouldn't be there to pester me.

I dressed in something a little soft on the eyes, with normal gray sneakers and a black hat to top it off; I grabbed my backpack and left for the bus stop. A dull pain stung my leg still, but the icy water from this morning's shower and a preoccupied mind helped fight it down.

The sun was even prettier than last night. The sky was an odd blue-gray color, with a stain of red and pink lighting through. I sighed and felt better, the scattered thoughts I had yesterday seeming to gain control at the new day.

It would have been such a good day, had the bus avoided being more then an hour late...

**End of Chapter Three**

I am so very sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! I rewrote it because, for some reason, my work is better when I do that. Hope you liked it. I want to get this chapter out, so there aren't any responses this time. Sorry!

_NOTE:_

Like the screen names I created? Want to know where I got them? Both are from the same place. Sakura's, being 4wakening5hould3nsue, was picked from the book sitting in front of me, titled "The World of Salvador Dali." He's a famous artist, and he painted that picture with the weird, skeleton-less clocks. I got the "awakening would ensue" from the summary of one of his paintings called "Slumber." It's my personal favorite. I just changed 'would' to 'should.'

Gaara's comes from the same picture. The picture is of a face-looking thing propped up on twelve different stilts/crutches. The point of it being that if any one of those stilts fell, the face would wake up. So SystemofCrutches12 came from the twelve crutches that held the face up. Get it now?

No? Here, lemme just retype the summary. I do not own any of Dali's awesome work.

**Slumber**

_For slumber to be possible, a whole system of crutches in psychic equilibrium is needed. __Were a single one to fail, awakening would ensue, and in particular the little boat would instantly vanish._

…About the boat…I don't know… There's a boat in the picture, but I don't really get it…

Review!


	4. The Sane Kind of Insane

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music: _Apocalyptic. Song, "Path." **

**_Disclaimer: _…Please. Don't mistake me for someone important. I don't own Naruto, and yes, my hair is yellow.**

_Ah, it feels good to be back at my computer, typing my life away. _

_Everyone be happy. It only took me four hours or so to write this. The words just came automatically, like I had some idea what was happening._

_I guess that's a good thing._

_**Chapter Four: The Sane Kind of Insane**_

**Saturday- 6:56 PM**

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, thinking. His pen was laced through his other hands fingers, perhaps forgotten by now. The blank paper before him seemed to beg words, any words. But he could not find them. Next to that lined sheet was another, several topics written down already. He scribbled another.

_School Bathrooms._

It was immediately scratched out. How many times have people heard that one? He leaned back in his chair, feet propped on the table. Another topic intruded his hazy mind.

_Old People Live Even Longer?_

This drew quite an amused look to his face. Reaching over, he let his hand note that one down, just in case. Suddenly, his chair lost balance and fell back, his body crashing down to earth with it.

Maybe it was the tile whacking against his skull that brought the topic to mind. Maybe it was the throbbing pain that sorted his thoughts and picked the best. Maybe it was just luck. Or maybe, Naruto had finally had what some called, "a brilliant idea."

Grinning like a mad man, the blond hurriedly stood up before the words left him, and began writing. The title shone bold at the top of the notebook paper.

_Homosexuality._

The grin stayed where it was most of the night that followed.

**Sunday- 7:02 AM **

He blinked. His vision improved, if only a little. _Most teenagers aren't even up right now, _something whispered to him. He shook his head, cleared his mind. Standing, he turned and pushed the sliding glass door back open, slipping inside and shutting it behind him. The house was quiet. Everyone was still asleep. But he couldn't sleep. His eyes were blurry again. He blinked. It didn't help this time. His shirt scratched against his stomach, and he looked down at the dark cloth, feeling a little guilty. It wasn't his shirt. He wasn't supposed to be wearing it.

He only wore it on weekends. When was he going to give it back?

Not now.

He wrapped his arms around himself to fend off the cold air conditioning that touched his skin as he stepped up the stairs. He loved the soft feel of the material on his skin. His pale, sleep-deprived, skin.

At the top of the stairs, his eyes darted from left to right, scanning. Everyone was sleeping. He knew it, but had to check. Silently, stealthily, he crept down the hall and into his room. The door was shut behind him. For privacy he needed.

Now he was alone. Again.

He forced back any brooding thoughts and collapsed onto his bed. It was early, but sleep would not claim him. It only taunted him, existing just out of his reach. He reached up and clicked on his radio, thankful that it was close enough. At least that was in reach to him.

Other things weren't. A lot of other things.

He sighed as the music played. He didn't know the song, but was sure someone would announce it at the end. They didn't. He sighed again.

The sun rose high over the horizon, but no light reached past his heavy drapes.

Gaara rolled over, one arm digging under his pillow as he pressed it to his face. His shirt smelled good. Really good. It didn't need to be washed. Not yet. Hopefully not ever. He wanted to keep it that long first, though.

**Monday- 12:34 PM**

"You want me to except _this?_"

"The teachers never read it. It's just for the students. Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax, Uzumaki, when you might as well be handing you life over to a horde of raging homosexuals by asking me to publish this!"

"You better."

"Oh don't even start with me."

Naruto's crystal blue eyes couldn't help but narrow. "You've never refused my work before."

"You've never written about rainbows before!"

Naruto's upper lip twitched in hidden anger. "It's not _rainbows, _dear friend, it's poor, confused, young teenage boys struggling to grasp control of their emotions."

Now it was his friend's turn to scowl. "That's bull, and you know it. I seriously doubt that anyone's going to read it."

"How would you know?"

"How would _you _know?"

"'Cause I'm not much different than them." Naruto gave an off-handed shrug.

His friend scoffed. "Now I know we're not on good terms here, Naruto, but please, I beg you, stop writing stuff like this."

"Are you going to put it in or not?"

"In?"

"In the school newspaper, smart one."

"…I'm not sure."

"Just read it. Don't judge an article by its topic." His gaze was hard and even.

His friend's eyes narrowed. "Alright, alright." His friend began to read.

Not that long afterward, dark almond eyes slipped up to meet pale blue. "It's…good."

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "What did I tell you?"

"Shut up. Just because you're a better writer than me doesn't mean I can't reject this." His friend shoved the papers against Naruto's navy shirt.

"But you aren't going to, are you?"

"…No."

Naruto gave an approved look but didn't move to take the notebook papers. His friend gingerly lowered them to his side, sighing. "You really are something, Uzumaki."

"I know."

"So you really want me to do this? You could get hurt."

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Depends on what effect you have on the audience."

"…Make sure teachers don't read that. Please. I beg you."

"Oh, so now you're begging me?"

"Yes."

"…Fine."

Their conversation ended, both heading in different directions. Naruto had a smug smile on his face. By the end of next week, most of the school would realize just what kind of person he was. For the good, or for the bad.

**Tuesday- 8:53 PM**

Gaara stared straight at the hollow shell that used to be his brother. Well, it still was his brother, but Gaara really thought more of him as a shell. His brother stared back at him. No, through him. And through the wall behind him.

"Kankuro?"

His brother's dull eyes didn't focus on him as he said his name.

"Kankuro!"

He still received no response. Realizing what the problem was, Gaara reached over and yanked the small headphones from his ears.

"Kankuro!" he repeated.

The fogged eyes locked with his. Kankuro blinked.

"Yeah?"

Gaara sighed and broke the gaze, narrowing his jade eyes at the dark carpet.

"You zoned out again." His voice was soft.

"I did? Oh." Kankuro, after waiting several long, agonizing seconds, put the headphones back in his ears and faded away again. Gaara felt like ripping the little black wires to shreds. He really wanted to, but wouldn't. Because he knew Kankuro would just thieve his own headphones from him.

Gaara bit down on his bottom lip. It was painful sitting next to his brother when he knew Kankuro really didn't acknowledge anyone for a long period of time. When had he started to drift from him? Why had Gaara let it happen? Releasing the pressure from his lip, Gaara's eyes darted over to his brother again, before returning to the carpet.

Someone entered the room. They were on the phone, in the middle of a conversation. "—And God only _knows _how long it'll take that fucking bastard to admit it! He just saunters on out of there like he _owned _the world!" She waved her hand, dismissing whatever the person on the other line began to say. "Don't even _think_ that!" Her cold eyes landed on the two on the couch. She frowned. "I'll talk to you later. Yes, yes. I'm fine. Bye." She snapped her cell shut and stuffed it into her jeans pocket.

Her hard gaze didn't soften when they met her youngest brother's. "What's he listening to?" She didn't even have to say whom. They both knew.

Gaara thought for a minute. "The only music he ever listens to. The apocalypse crap."

"You do know it doesn't have words, therefore they can't exactly sing about the end of the world."

"The name sits well enough with me. Apocalyptica." Gaara scoffed. "Proves he's on the edge. How's your friend?" His eyes landed on the phone that was invisible to the world due to a thin layer of cloth.

"Fine. Her boyfriend's cheating on her and her mom just died. Other than that, she's fine." She nodded slowly, eyes now focused on something out the window.

"Oh. Well, tell her I said hi, I guess. When's he going to be home?" He didn't have to say whom either. They both knew. They always knew.

"He said around eleven, but we all know that's secret code for the AM hours." A frown came to her lips again.

"I need a shower." Gaara abruptly stood and exited the room.

She sat down next to Kankuro.

"Hey," she whispered, voice cracking.

He didn't blink.

**Wednesday- 12:43 PM**

He paced impatiently in the office, thoughts racing faster than they should have through his head. He felt like he was going to explode if it took any longer. The door opened. He spun to face it.

"Do you have it?" he asked hurriedly. His face was flushed.

The teenager in front of him nodded and handed him a gray, folded paper. Naruto nearly tore it open, scanning each article, searching, searching. His eyes widened when they landed on his own written work. He read each line with a growing smile. They were perfect.

"Maybe some of those dull kids out there will finally realize they're seeing it in the wrong light."

The teenager only nodded. Then a thought struck him. "Hey, Naruto? Why did you think of this? I mean, despite the fact that you're…you know."

The blond grinned. "Oh, no reason."

"I think you're lying."

"I think you're nosy."

His friend made an irritated sound. "Is it to get someone's attention?"

"Perhaps."

Now he was really interested. "Who?"

"You really expect me to answer that?"

"Aw, come on, Naruto."

"Fine. I want to get… Hmm…"

"Now I know you're just looking for a name to pull out of the hat," he said, frowning.

Naruto grinned again. "Smart indeed."

He gave his friend a glare. "Tell me, please?"

"What's in it for me?" The blonde's eyes were shining a brighter shade of blue.

He suddenly felt…was that fear? "Um, I'll bring you a donut for lunch every Monday and Friday for the next month…?" he suggested hopefully.

"Tempting…but no."

"Damn you," he murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto said, cupping his ear and pretending to listen intently.

"Nothing."

There was silence.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"…I'm not sure," he answered wittily.

He narrowed his eyes. "I've known you for quite a while, Naruto. Just tell me. You know I won't spread the word. I don't have anyone to spread it to. Besides, if it _is _someone in range of gossip, they'll find out. _And _they might even become interested in you, if they knew you were interested in _them._"

The teenager seemed to ponder this for a minute, the school newspaper still clutched in his left hand, but forgotten. "Alright."

He held his breath. "Who is it?"

"You promise you won't go flapping your jaw, Shika?"

"Promise," Shikamaru said, stitching himself in.

"Okay. It's…"

The air in the room seemed to freeze, each breath they took seemed to take forever to come out. Each blink they blinked was slow and delayed. Shikamaru could've sworn his palms were sweating.

"The good friend of my old crush. You've known me 'for quite a while', figure it out."

And he left. Just like that.

Shika twitched visibly.

_Bastard…_

**Thursday- 2:45 PM**

Gaara didn't feel like paying attention. Gaara felt like staring at someone who usually stared at him. Gaara felt a frown make way. He shut his eyes, blocking the image of the raven-haired boy from his mind.

_You're avoiding me._

The thought struck him as odd. Wasn't that what he always wanted? To be avoided by Sasuke? No. That isn't what he always wanted. Really, he wanted to be the one holding Sasuke's hand, instead of Sakura. He wanted to be the one wearing Sasuke's shirt, _with _permission. He wanted to be the one that wasn't embarrassed about sharing a bed with Sasuke to the point of jumping from a two-story window.

Gaara's thoughts were so maddening he wanted to stop thinking about Sasuke.

Wow. Everyone clap.

Problem was, he couldn't.

Gaara glared at the large mass of white board. His gripped the wooden pencil in his fist, not exactly in the mood to draw the nightmare-face. Instead, he tried to take in the jumbles of numbers written in bright red ink on the board.

Problem was, he wouldn't.

As said before: Gaara didn't feel like paying attention. This is repeating itself.

Gaara's eyes locked onto Sasuke again. Then they snapped away. Then they went back again. Then away. Then back again. Gaara clenched his teeth together.

_I hate you._

He examined the thoughtful expression on Sasuke's face. He wasn't smiling, and he wasn't frowning. He was just…staring.

_Not at me. Not anymore._

Gaara tightened his hold on the pencil. He felt like chucking it at Sasuke's beautiful, black-haired head. Did he really want attention? Gaara was pissing himself off. He hated when Sasuke would stare at him, and when he stopped, hated Sasuke because he stopped.

_I miss you._

When he felt the wood in his palm splinter, he almost thought it was his own mind snapping. Several heads swiveled in his direction, saw the broken pencil, and returned to the board.

Gaara wanted to now gouge the jagged pieces of wood in Sasuke's head. He didn't. Instead, Gaara reached in his backpack and got out a plastic mechanical pencil, tossing the remains of the splintered wood into the bowels of his bag.

Now writing nonsense on his open and blank notebook, Gaara narrowed his eyes. What was he writing? He reread it.

_Inside and outside and over and over. It swings back and forth and back again. We can't see the end for it never began. We can't call for mercy, we can't ask for praise. We can't see the victory so we lose it again. Inside and outside and over and over._

What the fuck? Gaara raised an eyebrow. He really was insane. Deciding to let his mind do the writing, he set lead to more paper and scribbled away.

_It comes crashing and screeching, it will. The rain isn't pounding but I hear it still. Beyond the castle, beyond the waves. You'll hear it too; you'll hear it cave. Not an object, not a person. Not anything real, not anything perfect. Just the voice. Just my voice._

He stared down at his own shaky writing.

_Oh, great. I'm an insane poet that makes no sense and doesn't rhyme._

This day just gets worse, and worse, and worse.

"Gaara! Please come to the front of the board and show us how to work this problem. I noticed that you were paying a lot of attention, so I figured you'd know the best how to solve it."

_Fucking sarcastic, sadistic teachers._

**Friday- 9:01 PM**

Everyone had found out at school that day that Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was fake. And in Sasuke's world, all came crashing down.

Naruto wasn't really that interested in social affairs. He had a pretty rough time in middle school, after all, and high school was just another twist in life. Maybe if he had stayed away from the crowds in middle school he would have avoided being a target.

He stared at the black computer screen. His mind didn't seem to want to focus on the report he had to type. Instead it _was _focusing on social affairs. And that was surprising.

It was also surprising how long Sasuke was lasting. Having most of the kids in the school hate him, and the ones that didn't, lust over him just because of the way he looked. And the one person he actually had harbored feelings for had thrown it back in his face.

Or, at least, that's what Naruto was guessing.

You see, the only thing he did pay attention to was the way people acted. If someone was a jerk, they acted like a jerk. If someone was a slut, they acted like a slut. If someone was suicidal, they acted suicidal.

If someone was in love, they acted like they were in love.

That one puzzled Naruto. Because Sasuke acted in love, and then just recently, stopped. Altogether stopped. He stopped trying to talk to Gaara. He stopped trying to catch Gaara's eye. He stopped trying to get Gaara to notice him.

Only then did Gaara react.

It was like they switched places, and it confused the hell out of Naruto.

But at least he now had a chance, if he was reading the signs correctly.

**Saturday, Again- 3:44 PM**

"You better wash that shirt, Gaara. I don't know how many times I've seen it on you, and not once in the dirty laundry basket."

"Fuck off, Temari. It's not like I don't bathe."

She stayed silent, but eyed him suspiciously.

"Gaara?" someone called. The redhead turned back around to come face to face with a nightmare.

"What?"

"Don't talk to your sister like that," they said with a frown. "She's a nice girl. And you need to wash your mouth out with soap. That's probably the only thing you forget to wash."

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I've only been here for a little while, and yet you treat me like I'm worse than dirt."

_But you are._

"Now I may not understand much about you teenagers, but I do know that that is not the way to treat a guest; especially if they might turn out to be your stepmother one day."

_There's no way in hell I'll let that happen._

"It is a possibility though, isn't it?"

_I won't let it happen._

"You know how much I love your father. I would do anything for him. And I would do anything for you too, and your brother and sister. You guys are my family now."

_No. And we never will be, bitch._

A very tight smile came to her lips. "Can't you except me? Can't you try and like me like your mother? Treat me like you would treat your mother?"

Gaara scowled. He felt like voicing hit thoughts this time.

"I never treat anyone fair. That's why father's last twenty girlfriends broke up with him."

A hint of a frown lit her face.

Damn, this one was pretty slow.

_**End of Chapter Four**_

"_Sorry it wasn't as long as I had planned it being," says me. "Chapter three was longer, but I feel this chapter accomplished everything it needed to. Anyone guess who Naruto's trying to draw out? If not, that's okay, 'cause you will soon." _

_I smile. "Hope you all liked it. And don't worry; you'll get to read the article on Homosexuality soon. Just review, and I'll work faster." _

_"New pairings added on. Look for the end of the next chapter, or the one after that for the update, please."_

"_Later."_

**W.V1x3**


	5. Wordless Songs

**Set On Repeat**

_Warnings: _Bashing of peanut butter, some fighting, Literature homework, and smiley-faced boxers. Watch out for hinted pairings, loves.

_Author's Note: _Yes, yes, this story is practically writing itself. I'm very happy with where it is going, and already have the pairings figured out. What I need now is a beta…

**_Suggestions of Music: _Staind, yeah. Song, "Falling." Yeah.**

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own Naruto, yeah. If I did, yeah, then peanut butter would be one of the main bad guys, yeah, not Orochi'. We'd call him "Butter-Sama", yeah.**

_**Chapter Five: Wordless Songs**_

**Monday- 5:55 PM**

The door opened slowly and Gaara raised an eyebrow at the human behind it. She seemed surprised to see him, but quickly got over it to beckon him inside.

"He's in the…living room," she said quietly. The redhead scanned the hall as they walked, his eyes coming to rest on the teenager that lead him.

"I know where that is, you don't have to point me there," he suggested sternly. She nodded and hurried off in a different direction, noise barely following in her wake. Shrugging after lingering in the hallway for another minute, Gaara walked to the end and slipped through the door.

Freezing mid step, he stared at the couch, raising an eyebrow.

Neji was draped all over it, hair out of its usual bind and splayed across the armrest. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a big, yellow smiley on it, and boxers that matched. Gaara bit back the snickers and walked further into the room. Honestly, he thought Neji looked like a guy during his hangover, staring at the ceiling as though it was about to swallow him up.

"Did you bring me flowers?" he asked with a smirk.

Gaara's upper lip twitched, amused. "Was I supposed to?" He sat on the very edge of the dark wood coffee table.

"'Course ya were. How abou' chocolates?" Neji continued to stare at the white ceiling, and only tore his gaze away when Gaara threw a box at him.

"It's not chocolate, sorry. You're not that ill, are you?"

"Who said I was ill?" Neji rolled onto his side and sat up, legs folding crisscross in front of him as he stared at the redhead, a pillow in his lap. His hair was slightly messy, with a few minor knots here and there. Dark circles shone under his pale eyes. He peered down at the box.

"Well you definitely look sick," he said, causing Neji to glare. "Oh yeah, that's your gym clothes. I picked them up for you today at school. We actually start _real_ gym next week."

Neji scowled. "And here I thought you were going to bring me a get-well present. Great friend you are."

"Hey, who's the one who had to go to school today?" he argued, though with a small smile on his face. "Anyway, so how do you feel? Stuck at home watching sappy soap operas?"

"You could say that."

Gaara's eyes took in Neji's appearance again with a smirk. "Nice pajamas."

"What? Did you think I slept naked?"

"Well, you just don't seem like the smiley-face type of guy to me," Gaara retorted.

"May I ask what I seem like to you, then?"

He pondered this for a moment while deeply scrutinizing Neji's tired face, and then taking in the long hair that fell over and down his shoulders like a dark waterfall. "Hm. To me, someone who sleeps in baby blue, cotton pajamas with little purple hearts decorating them."

Neji chucked a toss pillow at him. "Well Gaara, I wouldn't be surprised if you slept naked." His friend snickered and threw the pillow back equally, if not harder.

"Who said I didn't?" he said slyly, inching to the right a little as another pillow flew his way.

"Oh god Gaara that is just…ew, next time keep that to yourself…"

"Don't tell me your _imagining _it, Neji." He shook his head in mock pity. "And to think I thought better of you."

"U-uh Gaara?" a soft voice came from the doorway to the living room. The redhead looked up just in time to have a silky pillow land smack-dab in the middle of his face.

"Dahm hou Nehi!" Gaara said, tearing the offending object from his face and slamming it back against his friend's skull. Not that it really hurt. It was soft fabric, after all, and feather-stuffed to boot. Satisfied when Neji didn't try to pummel him anymore, Gaara turned to the one who had spoken. "Yeah?"

"Phone…" Hinata said awkwardly, glancing at her cousin who was twisting and turning on the couch, scratching at his closed eyes.

He arched an eyebrow, rising off of the coffee table and making his way out of the room.

"…Vivid…images…"

"Shut up, Neji," he said sternly, though smirking all the same as he entered the kitchen and picked up the cordless, white plastic phone. "Hello—"

"_Gaara! Come home this instant!"_

"T-Temari? I just got here!" he said, though a little bothered by her order.

"_Get here as soon as possible. Dad's home, she's not here and…he's fighting with Kankuro. Please, hurry." _Her voice was soft and muffled, as though she had her hand covering part of the mouthpiece on the phone.

"_What_!" he hissed, causing Neji (who had snuck into the kitchen after him) to back up a little. "What'd he do?" Gaara still hadn't noticed Neji.

"_He… J-Just come home. Please." _There was a hasty click as Temari hung the phone up, her hand shaking so much it banged a few times against the other end before correctly cutting the line.

Gaara stood there dumbfounded for a moment, jaw slack at what could possible have caused Temari to lose her nerve so badly. She was usually the one who verbally attacked their father, but to suddenly be afraid to talk? With his thumb he clicked the phone off and set it down, surprisingly calmly.

Turning, he didn't even jump when Neji silently began to question him with his wide eyes. Gaara smiled sadly. "I need to get home." It was a message his friend understood clearly.

He nodded. "I'll drive you."

The redhead was relieved that Neji had offered, otherwise it would have taken a while to get home. Earlier, Kankuro had dropped him off at the strip-mall down the road from Neji's house, and after buying a pack of pencils (which at the moment sat forgotten in one of Gaara's pockets), walked to his house. The walk to his own house was long and treacherous.

Neji, still clad in his boxers and t-shirt, grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and opened the door, glancing at Hinata over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon," he told her, if only to reassure her no one was going to die on this mission they had suddenly set out upon. Well, hopefully.

Gaara raced out the door and nearly tore the door off of Neji's silver car. They were in such a hurry that Neji didn't even seem to care.

During the ride there, Gaara fidgeted in his seat, crossing his arms, uncrossing them. Pulling his legs up to his chest, setting them back on the floor of the car. Flipping on his side and flipping back, his seat belt cutting into his stomach.

Neji set a calm hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax," he said softly before turning back to watch the road. It didn't seem to help Gaara, but he tried to breath in and out, promising himself nothing would happen.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Gaara kicked open the door and ran up to the house. Yanking the front door open, he left Neji behind and skidded into the kitchen. Well, he would've made it into the kitchen, had someone not slammed against him, pushing him back out into the hallway.

**Monday- 6:08 PM**

"I reeeeeeeeeeeeeally hate Mondays, yeah."

"I know."

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeally, really, really, _really _hate them, yeah. Really."

"I _know._"

"Really, really, really, really, really, _really _hate Mondays—"

"SHUT UP."

"—yeah," he finished in a scared whisper. "Sorry."

He didn't say anything, relishing in the silence that followed. Suddenly, a certain someone began to speak again.

"You know what I also hate, yeah?"

"…"

"I hate peanut butter."

"…"

"Yeah. I really don't like peanut butter."

"That's nice."

"It sticks to the top of your mouth, yeah, and you can't get it off."

"…"

"Plus, if you don't have milk, it tastes really bad and…peanut buttery…yeah."

He was going to snap… And when he did, everyone would die. It'd be a giant blood bath! Everyone would be on the ground…dead…bleeding…QUIET. He was going to snap… Really, he was.

"Yeaaahhh…I don't like peanut butter." He grinned, folding his arms disdainfully across his chest. "Hey, Sasori, do you like peanut butter, yeah?"

"It's not very pleasant, no." Somehow, every bit of annoyance was hidden in his voice. It was purely amazing to Sasori himself how he didn't just outright _eat _the blond for being so talkative all the time.

"How about you, Itachi? Do you like peanut butter, yeah?"

"Hmm? Uh. It's…pasty…I guess you could say." The tall raven-haired teenager stood with his back to them, which wasn't abnormal at all, and was most likely thinking about something _completely _different. Itachi found himself half-smirking and half-smiling for some reason. Creepy.

Sasori let a light sigh pass from his lips. The soft white addiction was burning between two fingers, the pale smoke curling up into the air silently. For a second, Deidara watched the smoke, transfixed. His eyes were narrowed as he examined the different patterns the smoke coiled into. Then he frowned, for once, as a new subject popped into his head.

"Why do you guys always smoke, yeah?" Itachi's back went rigid but Deidara continued to watch the smoke waft upwards. Sasori let the half-burnt cigarette drop from his fingers, and he grinded it down with the tip of his sneaker.

This was not a subject either liked.

Scowling unhappily, Sasori watched his blond friend blink a little; surprised with the reaction he received. Suddenly, Sasori felt his scowl melt into a minor frown by the way Deidara was innocently watching him. He really had no idea what he had asked.

Deidara seemed to catch the look in his eyes, the one that screamed "DANGER ZONE," and forgot all about the question. Chuckling nervously to hide his sudden change of mind, Deidara plopped down on the bench that stood just off to the right and grinned again, beginning the rant…of doom.

"Did you know that I'm allergic to peanuts, yeah? Funny really. Yeah, found out when I had peanut butter crackers in kindergarten. Started choking, yeah."

Itachi turned back to them, a slightly amused look in his eyes. He watched Deidara with a half-smile, his expression for once of great fondness for one of his best, and only, friends. Sasori kept his mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the sudden companionable aura that had settled itself around them.

But for some reason, the blond was just the type of person to do that. "Yeah, I was choking, on the ground yeah, and the teachers just…kept staring, yeah, like they'd never seen a kid choke in their life." He grinned from the memory. "And so they called the ambulance, yeah, and they took me to the hospital…on a _stretcher. _Yeah, I just wanted milk, but they insisted on having my lungs checked to see if was anything else that had caused the choking, yeah, besides _their _peanut butter crackers. But of course it was their stupid crackers, yeah, I mean—"

Sasori managed to tune his friend out, sighing.

**Monday- 6:14 PM**

"KANKURO!" Temari shouted as her younger brother went barreling backwards, right into the arriving Gaara's chest. They both hit the wall and Kankuro immediately leapt off his brother to swing a punch at the attacker.

"GODDAMMIT KANKURO, STOP!" she yelled, but to no avail. Gaara peeled himself off the wall, looking slightly puzzled as to what was going on.

"Te…Temari?" he asked.

Temari had to dodge to the left to evade as their father fell heavily back onto the kitchen table. The ever-so-silent Kankuro picked up a pot that Temari was going to use to cook dinner, and threw it at him. A very loud _thwack _was heard as it hit target, and then clanged to the ground noisily.

"You…good for nothing…BRAT!" their father yelled, pulling himself up off the table and grabbing Kankuro by the arm in a show of dominance.

Kankuro sneered. It was a look that even stunned Gaara into silence. He watched, unable to respond, as his brother closed his hand around the offending appendage attached to his arm and _twisted. _

Temari winced just as Neji came hurrying into the room. He took in the scene with wide eyes, immediately going for his cell phone. Gaara, upon noticing this, grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him back out into the hall.

"No!" he ordered, snatching his cell phone away from him.

"Are you _crazy_?" he said, face red with anger. "They're practically _killing _each other in there! We _have _to call the police!"

Gaara lowered his eyes to the ground, shaking a little. "If we do," his voice was so soft Neji had to strain to hear it, "then Kankuro might get taken to jail. And if not, then our dad will, and our family will be broken up in…foster homes." He raised his eyes to meet Neji's, his gaze surprisingly cold. "I couldn't stand to live with that. Being alone…again."

Neji fell into silence, not knowing what to say. More yelling reached their ears, and Gaara ran back into the kitchen, hoping to try and find a way to stop the fight. Now Temari had drug herself into it by trying to hold her brother back, but that only resulted in their father getting a free hit in.

The redhead's eyes were drawn to his father's fingers. Blood that obviously wasn't his. "Holy SHIT! Kankuro! STOP! You're bleeding!"

His brother growled low in his throat, obviously refusing. When the _hell _did Kankuro become so _aggressive? _Was it all of the emotions he had pent up for years that were now rushing on overflow? Gaara shook his head to clear his thoughts and searched for the wound on Kankuro's body. There were four indentions on his older brother's arm, just below the edge of his short-sleeved shirt. And three of the marks were bleeding.

Because of their father's nails.

His fucking _nails._

Before he knew what he was doing, Gaara launched himself at his father, immediately changing the odds of the fight. The two went crashing through the kitchen doorway and into the den. Neji, Temari, and an enraged Kankuro followed just behind.

**Monday- 6:29 PM**

Sasuke twisted the knob to the right a little, the water turning quite a bit colder. He bit his lips shut, eyes closed and nails digging into the tile of the wall in the shower. He set his throbbing forehead against it, the images flashing through his lidded eyes brightly.

Thankfully, the water was cold, clearing his mind considerably.

Then he rinsed some leftover conditioner from his hair, turned the water off, and cracked the glass door open to reach for a towel. He pulled it into the stall and wrapped it tightly around his waist, eyes still shut tightly. As he stepped out of the shower, the cold air bit at his skin, but because of his icy shower, didn't really affect him much.

Still dressed in his towel, Sasuke nearly fell back into the shower stall when the loud piercing ring of the phone sounded. Cursing under his breath, he hurried out of the room to the kitchen, and picked up the phone, muttering a curt hello.

"_Is Itachi-san there?"_ a bored voice asked.

"No. Who is this?"

The phone clicked, signaling the person at the other end had hung up. Rolling his eyes and placing the phone back on the receiver, Sasuke turned back around to fetch some clothes. About half way to his room, the phone rang again. Now outright annoyed, Sasuke (still in his towel) ran back over to the phone and answered it on the second ring.

"What?" his voice bit angrily.

"_Sasuke?" _it was a guy's voice.

"Yeah?"

"_Ah, hi!"_

"…Hello…?" he furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to just whom he was speaking to. "Who's this?"

"_Oh, no one, just a fox working for the school newspaper."_

"Huh?" Working for the newspaper…fox…what the hell? He was puzzled. "Who?"

"_Think orange."_

Sasuke sighed, now very annoyed. "I hate guessing games. Who the hell are you?"

"_Okay, okay, calm down, I'm not here to blackmail you or anything," _he could practically hear them smirk, _"Well, actually, I could but…that's just not nice." _

"…"

_"Aaaanyway, hey Sasuke, it's Naruto, I just had a question about schoo—"_

"NARUTO?"

_"Uh…yes?"_

Sasuke felt like he was having a heart attack just then. How had Naruto gotten his phone number?

**Monday- 7:56 PM**

"Gaara…take the ice pack…please…your forehead is bleeding," Temari begged, offering the cold object again. Her youngest brother refused, averted his gaze to the ground angrily, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need it. Go help Kankuro," he ground out with a raspy breath. Temari sighed but continued to offer it to him.

"Come on…you need it too…if not more," she whispered the last bit to herself.

Neji stood passively in the corner, his fist in his pocket, fingers clutched tightly around his cell phone. The redhead sent him a warning look, and Neji took it, frowning slightly, giving a silent message in return. _If anything happens to you or Kankuro, I don't care about the consequences; I'm calling the police. And if you die from this, I'll kill you again. _Gaara smiled slightly to himself, practically hearing Neji's thoughts.

_Don't worry. I don't plan to die anytime soon, _he promised Neji even if the older boy couldn't read minds. The promise actually seemed more sworn to himself than anyone else.

"God…dam…mit…" their brother hissed, leaning against the counter heavily and trying to get himself to stand up normally. "I'll…_kill _him…" Temari's eyes were drawn toward Kankuro, and she abandoned her post next to Gaara to steady him by clutching his arm. He winced visibly, the bruise around his eye shining dark blue under the glare of the fan's light.

"…Kankuro…what exactly did he…do?" Gaara asked and sent an icy glare to Neji, who at the moment picked up the ice pack and pressed it to Gaara's forehead, just beside his tattoo. Neji ignored the evil look and continued to hold the ice pack in place.

For a moment, Kankuro stayed silent, all attention focused on him. Then he spoke, shakily, softly, "He…said he didn't care about…it."

Temari's brow creased and she frowned at his words. "Care about what?" she asked gently.

But Kankuro had said all he would and exited the room, hands curled into fists and shoulders shaking. Gaara was glad their dad had stormed out of the house earlier, 'else he wasn't sure if Kankuro could control himself a second time.

The door to Kankuro's room closed with a _bang _and everyone winced. Gaara, feeling slightly curious as to what his brother was doing, crept over to the door and pressed his ear against it lightly. He wasn't surprised to hear music, but was freaked out when he did hear one thing.

This song had words.

_You, __In your shell, __Are you waiting for someone to rescue you? __From yourself, __Don't be disappointed when no one comes_

_Don't blame me if you didn't get it (x3)_

_I already told you that falling is easy, __It's getting back up that becomes a probleeem, __Becomes a probleeem, __If you don't believe you can find a way out, __You've become the probleeem, __Become the probleeem_

Gaara didn't know what the words meant, but he pressed his ear harder against the wood, straining to hear and maybe catch on.

_You,_ _All alone, __Are you waiting for someone to make you whole? __Can't you see? __Aren't you tired of this dysfunctional routine? _

_Don't blame me if you didn't get it (x3)_

_I already told you that falling is easy, __It's getting back up that becomes a probleeem, __Becomes a probleeem, __If you don't believe you can find a way out, __You've become the probleeem, __Become the probleeem (repeat)_

_Falling is easy, __It's getting back up that becomes the probleeem, __Becomes a probleeem, __If you don't believe you can find a way out, __You've become the probleeem, __Become the probleeem_

Standing there, listening, was all that the redhead could do. It was all that he could make himself do. He didn't understand the words, but the fact that Kankuro was listening to something other than his cello crap seemed to make ice pulse through his blood.

Kankuro was obsessed with his cello crap.

He never listened to anything else.

Hell, he never listened to anything that had a _singer _in it.

**Monday- Rewind, 6:45**

"…_Are you okay Sasuke?" _

"Y-yeah sure." No, he was not okay! Who was going around and handing out his number? He was positive he had never given the blond his phone number, so it had to have been some else, right? _Right?_

_"Uh, yeah anyway, I just had a question about our Literature homework…"_

It clicked in his mind. Oh, right. In Literature, on the first day of school the teacher made everyone exchange numbers with a friend, or someone they thought would be a good homework-buddy. He had picked Naruto because, well, Naruto had looked like a good guy.

But they never really seemed to…get along. They constantly picked fights with each other. So, all in all, the two never called each other afterward. It confused him as to why Naruto was calling now.

Sasuke suddenly remembered he didn't even _do _his homework, so Naruto was calling for a lost cause. "I didn't do it," he stated simply, casting a look over at his book bag that sat forgotten on the couch. "I do my homework after dinner."

_"Oh. Well did you have dinner yet?"_

"…No, why?"

"_I just figured maybe, well, you could sit down now and…help me with it? Please? I BEG OF YOU!" _

Sasuke blinked. Was Naruto asking—wait no, _begging_—him to help him with his homework? That's a first…

"Fine, fine, I'll just cook some ramen and eat it while I work on it with you," he grumbled under his breath and moved over to the cabinet, completely forgetting he was still dressed in only one article of clothing. Naruto happily began chatting away in his ear, causing Sasuke to wince slightly. _My god, does he ever shut up?_

As he reached to open the cabinet, phone in one hand, handle of the cabinet in another, he felt the towel slipping. Quickly he grabbed the edge before it had a chance to completely slide off and blushed, though no one was watching. It was just…awkward to be on the phone with someone and…be half-naked.

"Hey Naruto?" he asked, interrupting the blonde's sentence. "Gimme a minute, I need to put some clothes on." Eh…something told Sasuke he shouldn't have said that.

_"YOU'RE NAKED?"_

"Well, no, I have a towel on. It wasn't my fault you called right after I got out of the shower."

Still, he heard Naruto begin to choke. Smirking to himself, Sasuke couldn't help but feel the need to tease the blond. "What're you thinking?" he asked slowly, sounding innocent.

"_N-nothing!" _came Naruto's hesitant reply.

"Okaaay…as long as you aren't _picturing _me wearing just a towel then I guess I won't have to beat you or anything… You aren't, right?"

"_Shut up, bastard. Get dressed so we can do the homework. I have to go soon."_

A grin graced his lips, though unwelcome as it was. For some reason Sasuke enjoyed teasing Naruto, even if the two weren't the best of friends. _Who knows, maybe that will change soon?_

**_End Chapter Five_**

_Dodges various objects. "Don't kill me! It's a twist! A twist! I swear!" Begs to be saved._

"_I bet this chapter signaled a lot of different pairings right? I probably had about…five new ones in here…but only two of them are going to actually happen."_

"_Who wants to know them? Well, REVIEW! And in the next chapter, I shall share."_

_Evil grin, evil grin. _

"_Hope you liked!"_


	6. MakeUps of Both Kind

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music: _HIM. "Beyond Redemption." **

**_Disclaimer: _I'm a proud owner of a CD player, a computer, and an imagination. That's about it. Naruto's not under that list, sadly. **

Here it is. Let's all congratulate me for my hard work now!

_**Chapter Six: Make-Ups of Both Kind**_

— _(flashback)_

They're staring at me. They're staring at me like they know what's going on. Like they know how I feel right now, like they know what I should do.

Their eyes are wide, filled with countless emotions, warnings, sympathy—empathy. I can hear the gasps and wonder how this scene must appear to them. Are their hearts pounding faster than mine is, are their ears ringing with their own rasping breath as mine is, are their hands shaking as visibly as mine are?

I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I'm confused. They're all watching me, waiting to see what I'm going to do—to see if I'll scream for help or carry him out myself. Am I a reliable, trustful friend, or one that is too unstable to think in situations such as this?

I stumble and am held back up by a familiar hand. He's afraid too. And now my nervousness just tripled. My heart clenches and releases, over and over, more painful each and every time. Sweat slips down into my eyes and blinds me for a moment. I blink and it clears.

WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo—

A redheaded figure—that girl singer, I think—rushes past me and drags him to his feet. Each cough is like a nail stabbing into my skin. His throat, I know, is so raw—I think he's coughing up blood now…

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod—

"Holy shit…call the ambulance! Move it!"

— _(end flashback)_

**

* * *

**

**F****irst Person**

It wasn't even a surprise. It wasn't even unexpected to be here right now, held against the school building's wall with fellow students glaring at you through narrowed eyes, spitting curses that should never have been created. Curse words are our own creation. They never came from a secret Latin language, or a old Greek coding. They were made by us, to throw at others and see if they fall.

Pain didn't border pleasure for me. Not this kind of pain. This pain was strictly hurtful, meant to rip someone up from the inside out. I had a lingering suspicion, and some double-faced conscience always would warn me, that this would happen. I guess I never listened though. But that's okay. There's always a back exit, right?

My eyes are shut so I don't have to witness what my attackers look like. If the damage is visible, someone is most likely going to ask me who caused it, and if I can just blow them off saying "I never saw them" then I'll be fine. Completely fine.

If I listen, I might be able to comprehend what they're trying to tell me, but honestly, why would I want to understand them? Any more offence and I'll just kick into autopilot, and start defending myself, even if I don't win. I never said I wasn't strong; I'm just not keen to fighting, which is strange, seeing as on the outside I look very much like a happy-go-lucky teen that craves attention, and adventure.

If only, if only.

I have no saviors, no protectors who are ready to come save me, because I've always been the one shielding. I've always had that over-protective vibe over close friends. And when one was even slightly put-off, I would usually attack like a rabid dog. 'Cept that rarely happens anymore, seeing as the only one I think I would defend without thought now is Shika'.

And even he has his limits around me.

My god if only—if _only_ I had listened to _him _more, not those overly hyper voices in my head. _"It'll be okay! Publish it! No one's gonna get angry!"_ Talk about self-assurance.

_They're _obviously angry now. I hope I get out of this unscathed. Or at least a little bit. I doubt I'll survive without a mark.

I wonder if anyone else knew about this planned attack. Am I the only one who had a bad feeling when I woke up early this morning?

**

* * *

**

**Third Person**

When he woke up that morning, Gaara felt like being happy. Not "This is a nice day let's go to the beach!" type of happy, partly because today was a school day and he couldn't go the beach anyway, but more of a "Fuck life, I'll do whatever the hell I feel like," type of happy. He didn't wear any black, which caught the attention of his sister, his step mom, and even his dad. Hey, he never said he was hard-core emo.

So a forest green, long sleeved t-shirt, and dark blue jeans falling just over his toes would work. And his boots, seeing as he didn't feel in the mood for sandals. Take it one step at a time, Gaara. Too much too soon and it'll all come crashing down.

At the table, veiled in silence, he actually _smiled_. Temari was personally freaked out, along with the rest of the family. Gaara didn't feel the need to glare at his soon-to-be step mom either, which was just plain creepy. She raised an eyebrow at his reaction when she handed him a small paper bag with lunch packed inside. Most of the time he'd just refuse, but today…well, today was different.

"Thank you."

Temari paled.

And in the bathroom, he called her and asked if he could borrow _green _eyeliner. No black, no red, no blue…_green._

God save us.

But, Temari reassured herself, this is a good thing. Deep down she always knew that there was a nice Gaara in hiding. Today must be planning something special, to make him this cheerful. She was almost afraid. What if the day was preparing him for something so awful, he'd need a little bit of a positive attitude to contain it?

Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, Temari.

At school he _talked _to some kids, he _got along_ with said kids, and even maybe just slightly…came closer to the line of normality. One girl asked him to walk with her to the library. He didn't know her name, or even had the slightest clue as to what she was thinking, but agreed, and off they went.

_No one _tried to trip, pick on, tease, or mock him the _entire_ day. Gaara was tempted to mark on his calendar "Best Day Ever", 'cept, truthfully, there was only one more thing that could drive him to do so. And the likes of _that _happening was very unlikely.

Which clearly explains his surprise when the owner of the shirt sitting folded atop his desk asked him if they could talk alone for a moment. Gaara practically died on the spot, not even noticing that the same girl from earlier was earnestly listening in on the conversation. That being why Sasuke sighed and made his way over to the _boy's_ bathroom, thank-you-very-much, the panicking redhead in tow.

Happy day, happy day, oh what a happy day.

"Before I get to the point, I have a question," Sasuke said softly, the nervousness that should have been in his voice evaporating instantly.

Pull it together, Gaara.

The smaller boy set a frown into place, the first one all day. "What?" For some reason, a little thought entered his head, concerning the fact that maybe he should be a bit…nicer, if he ever wanted to become the raven-haired teenager's friend, or anything more.

A flash of annoyance crossed into his eyes, making Gaara regret his snappiness. "Do you have my shirt?"

'_Yes, and it smells good.' _"Shirt…?"

"The one I let you wear, at my house."

"Y-yeah. It's at home…"

"Oh, okay. Can you bring it with you to school tomorrow?"

He nodded and quickly averted his eyes, causing Sasuke to continue all in his lonesome. Not that he really cared. He'd much rather Gaara not see the look in his eyes right now. "Why'd you leave so suddenly like that?"

Gaara didn't look up, and only curled his hands into tight fists.

Sasuke sighed. "If you knew how much I…cared…then maybe you'd get it," he whispered so softly, Gaara nearly missed it. And he wished he had, too. It made his heart clench painfully. "The point is, why do you continue to hate me? I understand if you honestly despise the fact that I keep…bothering you…but I've stopped. Can't we…be friends, now? I really like you. I don't want this little war to continue on. We've both been humiliated countless times because of it."

'_Maybe we just…'_

"Y-yeah…I want us to be friends too, but…"

'…_don't get along...don't fit together… Maybe…'_

He swallowed thickly. No. Now way was he going to ruin this. "Never mind." Sasuke almost felt like pressing the issue, but dropped it in fear of bringing on another argument.

"Okay. Well…I'm glad we could clear it up. I'll…see you tomorrow, Gaara." He left the bathroom; feeling like a heavy weight had just lifted from his shoulders.

'_Maybe we just aren't meant to be together.'_

**

* * *

**

**First Person**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _shit…_" I hissed, touching my arm gingerly, though feeling another spasm of pain wash over my body. Today _wasn't _a good day. Definitely not a good day. Not even a mildly bad one. Just…horrible.

I pressed the dampened cotton ball to the mark, wincing as the disinfectant touched it. The burning sensation was minor to some other bad bruises scattered across my chest. And right now, an empty household smiled back with hollow companionship. If I died right now, though it was very unlikely, no one would be here to witness it.

But that's okay.

Finished cleaning all of the wounds that posed a threat, I breathed in sharply, and made my way to the couch. Sitting down carefully, I let my head fall back against the cushion, and stared up at the ceiling, daring it to make a comment. This wasn't my fault; I didn't want this to happen. I never asked for this. Blame it on me to go and mess things up like that. Oh how Shikamaru would be laughing right now if he were here.

The phone began to ring before I even had the chance to position my arm at a non-painful angle. Growling nonsense under my breath, I reached over and picked it up, setting it against my collarbone, but not the one with the bruise.

"What?" I snapped, clearly upset. What I needed now was some damn sleep, not another person to pester me.

"_Is your mother there?"_

This little comment made me blink, confused. "Uh, no…who's this?"

"_Just tell her to call back Mr. Perrell, she'll know who you're talking about."_

Who the fuck is Mr. Perrell? "Alright then…bye—"

"_Bye, kid." _There was a click. And suddenly, something clicked in my brain too. Something that made me drop the phone and completely forget about any pain. Rising to my feet haphazardly, I mentally started cursing the world in my head.

Mr. Perrell, my (foster) mom's ex. _Ex-fiancé. _Oh, fuck no.

**

* * *

**

**Third Person**

Gaara suddenly felt out of place where he was, currently. He didn't like grocery stores. Everyone stared at him. At least at the mall it was so big he could hide in a store somewhere. But here, every aisle had at least a few people occupying it. If he wanted chips, someone's eyes tailed after him. If he wanted to look at the eyeliner, a disapproving frown shadowed him.

It was really starting to get to him.

And not 'slowly yet surely' either. He just really, really wanted to be treated indifferently. Some people wanted the attention. Hell, they _craved_ it. Gaara just wanted it to go away.

Another thing he didn't like was the fact that whenever he came here, he remembered stuff. This was the closest grocery store to their house; therefore it was the only one they really ever went too. Meaning he use to go here a lot when he was little. And mom was there.

She used to like to get him a cookie over in the pastry section. Though only being four-years-old, he always wanted raisin. Most thought that odd, such as Temari, who personally was a big fan of chocolate-chip, but he'd still ask politely for raisin. And his mom would smile, purchase that damned raisin cookie, and pass it over to him.

He stood there, in the middle of the card/supplies/make-up aisle, staring at something. It was an "It's A Girl!" card that had caught his eye. Gaara mused silently to himself what his dear step mom might do if he got her the card. And Temari the Happy Birthday card. And Kankuro the "Best Sister in the World" card. And for his father, the ever so elusive "Get-Well Soon" card.

To several bystanders horror, he nearly started chuckling evilly right then in there, a cute little Hallmark card in his hold, a teddy bear on the front with a pink ribbon tied around its neck for affect. But he didn't, so the world was safe. Instead he set the card back gently.

After a while he ended up following Temari around, ditching the card idea at the thought that it wouldn't really be a good, let's-all-laugh kind of joke. Turning into the candy aisle, he froze, being left behind in the dust as his sister made a beeline for the Hershey bars. Not too far away stood a girl who looked oddly, yet humorlessly out of place. Gaara didn't even have to see the pink hair to know who it was. Actually, he did, but still.

Sakura seemed oblivious to his staring in disbelief, standing just off to the left of an older-looking woman with very light brown hair, and a distant look on her face. If Gaara didn't know any better, he would've guessed the woman to be stoned. But he did know better, which is why he didn't jump to conclusions right away.

'_Is that…is that Sakura's mom? She seems…different.'_

Before he could make a move to leave the candy aisle and take refuge in another, a voice drifted over to him. "Sakura, a friend, I think," causing the pink-haired teenager to look up with wide eyes. Those same eyes landed on Gaara in a matter of seconds, and she seemed innocently miffed.

'_Oh, what? Did she think I never come out into public? That's a little rude.'_

He defiantly crossed his arms and began to walk away. But of course, she followed, so there wasn't much to say about his quick-and-clean exit. Gaara somehow found himself back in the make-up aisle, where he stopped walking when a hand touched his shoulder. Glare set into place, he turned to the girl. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

She glanced down at the ground hesitantly, then bravely looked up and into his pale eyes. "I want to apologize about the other day. I shouldn't have…well…"

Gaara shrugged off her apology like it really wasn't worth it, and pretended to study the million different shades of red nail polish. "Wasn't your fault. You're not the one who's going to be castrated for handing out my screen name."

For a moment, it looked like Sakura was about to laugh, but that moment passed quickly. "I heard you talked to Sasuke today—"

"Can you please _not_ bring him up right now?" he snapped.

Thankfully (and no one really knew how it happened, when just a minute ago he was complaining about never being alone in an aisle), no one seemed to be within hearing distance of the two. She drew back for a second, "Sorry…I shouldn't have just said that—" Something flashed through her eyes briefly. "Wait, why are you so pissed? He said he apologized."

"Just drop it, fairy."

She raised an eyebrow to this. Fairy? That's a new one. "Okay well um…was that your sister back there?" It was just to start a conversation, he knew.

"Yeah. Mind her. She likes chocolate."

This time Sakura actually did laugh, even if it was so soft he almost missed it. Putting aside any other recent tension she might have felt, the "Fairy" walked over and picked up some faded purple eyeliner, eyeing it under the bright light above. Returning back to stand in front of Gaara, she lifted it next to his right eye, and squinted.

"This would look good on you."

He gave her a very, very strange look (though she chose to ignore it), and opted to stay silent.

"Aw come on," she said with a sly smile. "Don't tell me you don't like it?" Setting it back, she began to skim down the various other colors, pulling some different ones out every now and then, but always ending up putting them back. Gaara just watched, almost amused.

Finally, she stood back up with a frown. "Couldn't find it, sorry."

Again, he remained silent.

Not even bothered by his lack of response, Sakura handed him the light purple eyeliner, which she retrieved after looking, and skipped (okay, walked) back down the aisle. Waving over her shoulder, she said her farewell enthusiastically, and disappeared from his view, pink sandals, striped rainbow stockings, white flowing skirt, navy shirt, and black beret in all.

This time, he did chuckle to himself.

Not long afterward, as Temari and him began to set the items onto the counter to pay for, he found himself looking at the eyeliner with much thought. Sighing in defeat, he handed Temari a five-dollar bill, and set the tube next to a bag of Hershey bars. She gave him a look, but decided not to comment. It was best not to question his motives, she reasoned with herself.

* * *

Sasori tried not to make eye contact with the raven-haired college student, for if he did he feared that he would see his own self-guilt reflected in his best friend's eyes. Instead he dropped down into a recliner, head in his hands and nails biting into his scalp.

This night had not gone as planned. It was supposed to be his fucking birthday, not his brush with death! And it was their fault, to add to the pile.

Itachi hung up the phone in the kitchen, and spoke over the kitchen counter to the distressing blond. "She said he'd be fine," was his answer to all of the silent questions directed to him.

"_Fine _isn't enough! It was supposed to be his birthday! We didn't know…" he hissed more to himself than Itachi.

"Try not to think about it too much. He's okay now. That's all that matters," Itachi said, trying desperately to help.

Sasori scowled at the ground. Oh the _evil, evil _ground. "That is _not_ all that matters, dammit…"

An uneasy blanket of silence fell over the living room and adjoined kitchen. Itachi sighed softly, feeling a little bit of the guilt eating away at him grow. God only knows what Deidara was thinking now. They didn't know…they really didn't know…

They didn't know he had a problem with it…with smoking…that if—if he was exposed to enough of it, he'd—he'd get sick…really sick…

They really had no idea.

_**End of Chapter Six**_

_Sorry it was so short! I hope next chapter will be at least a little longer. Couldn't think to add anymore to this go-round. _

_Anyway, pairings, you want? All right all right._

**SasuGaa** _will most likely be the ultimate pairing, and the one I aim for._

**SasuNaru** _will be a side pairing, and also one I work on soon enough. Mainly one-sided._

**SasoDei** _soon! Very soon! Angst chapter comin' up for them!_

**ItaSaku** _MAYBE in the future of this fic._

**NejiTen **_will come, probably after ItaSaku, near the end of this story._

_Oh and a little quick clear-up about the questions concerning _**NejiGaa**_. Sorry, I do not intend to have that in here. They're just very, very good friends. _

_Also, there are other side pairings, but none I intend to share right now. Now review, godsdammit!_


	7. Free Will

**Set On Repeat **

_**Suggestions of Music:** _**System of a Down. "Bubbles."**

_**Disclaimer:** _**Do not own anythin'! I doubt anyone reads these things anyway.**

**_Author Notes: _X3 I'm so proud I got this out within a month. Enjoy, the wheel's still spinning rapidly. **

**NOTENOTENOTE2: This chapter came straight from my keyboard, I didn't have time to edit it. Please excuse the mistakes. **

**_Chapter Seven: Free Will_

* * *

**

_Fish that don't drown, Life in a bubble jungle, I wouldn't frown, Not short another chuckle, Snake in the ground, But I was in there for you, Now leaving town, Life in a bubble jungle._

The blond snickered, despite himself, at the music that leaked from his moms' computers' speakers. Oh the heaven of an empty house. A half-full coke can sat by his mouse pad as he scanned his comments for his artwork at his favorite site. So far, everyone supposedly loved the abstract drawing of a coral reef, but what won't last long.

He narrowed his eyes when they fell upon the very last, and very latest addition to his comment board.

—

you-don't-need-to-know  
**Comment:  
**you suck. i mean really, who'd draw a deformed lump of plant? not me. and it's badly drawn too. i suggest giving up while you're ahead.

—

Deidara outwardly bit into his bottom lip, but controlled himself, and only flicked off the computer screen; even if it wasn't the monitor's fault some people just didn't know how to be nice. Pushing back with his hands on the desk, rolly chair (for lack of a better title) rolling back on its wheels, he stood up and sighed.

Since his mom had _insisted_ that he stay home today while she went to work and dad was away on a business trip (another, might he remind himself), he was alone to entertain himself. Just great. Deidara had never been good at these, self-entertaining gigs before. Guess it was time to learn.

Dropping the aluminum can into a kitchen trashcan, he walked over into the living room and began to shift through some DVDs, looking for a movie to watch and waste time with. Finally battling it over and deciding on Saved, he tossed the box over onto the coffee table, and popped open the DVD player.

Just then, the doorbell rang, causing him to stop, scowl, and the suddenly freak out, wondering who in the world it was. It was a school day! If it was anyone Deidara knew, they were supposed to be in school. But then again, Itachi and Sasori never paid much attention to the rules anyway. Setting down the disk, silver side up, he hurried over to the front door, peeking through the little window first.

A very misplaced-looking Sasori met his gaze, and he couldn't help but smile. What was he doing out of school? Pushing past any earlier unease, Deidara opened the door and that smile turned into a wide grin. "What's up—"

"We need to talk."

He blinked. "Uh, alright, c-come in." Deidara didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous.

The blue t-shirt clad teenager stepped inside, and immediately Deidara noticed something.

'…_He smells like apples…'_

But, honestly, the blond had to admit that was a good thing. He liked apples. And…he…liked Sasori…so… Kill two birds with one stone, right? If that was killing… Eh, maybe he should shut his mind up now.

Sasori took a seat at the kitchen table, looking everywhere but at him. "What's wrong?" The older teen took a deep breath.

"I'm…sorry about the other night…I didn't…didn't know. Itachi would've come here too, but that would have seemed suspicious."

Deidara nodded, waiting for him to continue. Sasori didn't. Smiling now, he said, "It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know, so you had no control over it. Since you're here…wanna watch a movie with me?"

He was almost annoyed Deidara wasn't taking this seriously. Almost, except for the small factor that Deidara was happy right now. He wasn't in a ball on the floor, dying. No, he was offering to watch a movie with him. Oh the sun is shining.

Standing up, he grabbed Deidara's arm quickly, before the blond could return to the living room, and the movie. "I have one more thing to say."

Deidara's world froze.

But instead of speaking, since words never really did express Sasori as much as actions did, the older of the two leaned down slightly, and pressed lips to lips. Only one thought right then translated through the eighteen-year-old's mind.

'…_And he tastes like cigarettes…'

* * *

_

He knew he should break the habit, but it was so addicting. Licking his dry lips, he bit down, picking at the skin with his teeth, and peeling it off, leaving his bottom lip near raw. Gaara did the same to his upper lip. It burned whenever he ate something salty, and surprisingly, he took pleasure in that sting.

It was lunch. And in the cafeteria, Gaara didn't like to sit. He was outside, leaning by one of the vending machines, nibbling on his lip. His apple was untouched, as was his Mountain Dew. The redhead wasn't very hungry, he was nervous. Nervous. As. Hell.

Under his arm was the shirt that he was supposed to give back today, in all its navy blue glory. Gaara wondered if Sasuke would find him here, or just stop him after school. Before he could do anything, he was yanked forward by his collar, the tall person in front of him grabbing the shirt.

Scared eyes looked up into brown, narrowed ones. Not Sasuke. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What's this? A shirt? Are you stealing again?" they said dangerously. Gaara didn't know the guy. Snickering, the older boy let go of his collar and threw Sasuke's shirt at one of his friends. They caught it, a wicked smirk gracing their features.

"We'll be taking this," he said, turning and walking off.

"W-w-wait!" Gaara managed to say, only to be shoved hard back into the wall. With a whimper, he sunk to the ground, the Mountain Dew tipping and splattering across the concrete. In the back of his mind, Gaara wondered why no teachers had seen this act of violence, but really, he didn't care.

The redheaded teenager barely made it through the rest of the day, dreading the end. He didn't have the shirt! Dammit, Gaara knew something like this would happen. What was he going to do?

As expected, Sasuke stopped him on his way to the buses when the last bell rang for dismissal. He didn't bring it up. More like he didn't get a chance to, because as he opened his mouth to say hi, Gaara began to explain, in a fit of hysteric. "Gaara! Calm down! What's wrong?"

Said boy stopped, faltered, and bit into his lip, chewing off some more skin in the process. Sasuke didn't say anything about it, but noticed. "Are you okay?"

"T-t-they t-t-took i-it!" he stuttered, now shaking.

"Shh, shh calm down! It's okay! It wasn't your fault!"

Maybe Gaara's emotions were going haywire. He never showed much, minus a bit of annoyance and anger, to Sasuke. But right now, it looked as though he was about to cry. Ignoring that fact, he grabbed Gaara by the shoulders, and realized that the constant biting of his lip was starting to show.

"Gaara, your lip is bleeding!" Sasuke said, relieved that this hallway had yet to be occupied, save for them. Gaara just looked down at the ground, eyes shut, and seemed to calm for a moment, before reaching up to touch his lip gingerly. Blood dotted his finger.

"Y-y-yeah," he said pathetically. "S-Sasuke I'm ru-really s-sorry, I c-couldn't st-stop them…"

"It's alright, really. I won't die." Sasuke felt extremely bad for the boy, taking note that he freaked out only because he didn't have Sasuke's shirt. Maybe it had been built up over something more? Like worry? "I'm fine," he continued, noticing that the redhead was still shaking a little, wiping at his lip with his sleeve.

Gaara sniffed, and turned away. He didn't respond when two arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a voice said softly, "Are you sure you're okay? You're not yourself." After a moment of tense silence, Sasuke pulled away, realizing what he had done, and glancing away, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I-I-I'm o-okay…t-thanks…"

Sasuke half noticed that Gaara had never stuttered so much in his life around him, ever before. It was a little strange. Why was he acting so unstable? Maybe something had happened, besides losing his shirt.

After another minute of silence, Sasuke turned Gaara to face him, and smiled. Gaara wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly cold.

The intercom beeped to life, telling everyone that such and such a bus was called. Gaara backed away, and then completely turned away and out of his sight, leaving for home.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little happy. He had hugged him, and the redhead hadn't snapped or jerked away. Maybe something really _had_ happened. It made him think.

* * *

When Gaara got home, Temari and Kankuro were already there, with their step mom, Malina. Dad was somewhere else, most likely in his room, or perhaps out. "Where are you guys going?" he asked hesitantly, watching his sister and Malina shove sandals onto their feet, and Kankuro silently drag a brush through his hair once, before giving up and setting it down. 

"To the mall. Christmas shopping, you can't come," Temari said, immediately regretting her icy tone.

Malina smiled that horrible, innocent smile, and apologized for her. "We'll be back soon, you don't have to worry."

'_I wasn't.'_

Absently, Gaara sent Kankuro a look, in which he expertly ignored. Yeah, Gaara knew his brother wasn't exactly good at coping in crowds, and the mall was one to attract. Shrugging, he escaped to his room, not caring that if they left, there were only two people remaining.

He heard the door slam downstairs and the car pull out of the driveway, but somehow missed the other car pull into the driveway, and the front door open again.

Footsteps on the stairs jolted him into awareness.

Gaara paused the CD he had been listening to and stood from his bed, expecting it to be Kankuro, Temari, or Malina. But that was impossible. They had just left. Maybe they forgot something?

The door was opened, and the redhead instantly grew hesitant.

This hadn't happened in so long. He was sure the family had pulled itself together since then. And Malina being here… It seemed there were too many people in the house for _that_ to happen again. Too many people around every day.

The grip on his arm clearly pushed that from his mind, almost immediately.

"Kankuro thinks he's right. He always thinks he's right. The fucking bastard. You're getting what you deserve; it's his fault for bringing this on. Blame your punishment on him. It's his fault," the words were said in a low, dangerous voice.

Gaara felt the impact from the hit before it even fell.

* * *

Shopping was supposed to be a pleasure! I am pleasured to be of service! But right now, Kankuro wasn't _feeling_ pleasured. He was feeling bored, and most of all, ignored. But when did he not feel ignored. I mean come on. This was Kankuro we're talking about. Not his step mom. Which, coincidentally, was exactly who he was with at the moment, _shopping. _

"Come on, Kankuro dear! I know the perfect shirt that will go with those pants!" Insert smiley face and a few bright, red hearts here. He groaned inwardly, but masked it emotionlessly as always, and tailed after the brunette woman.

After another hour of agonizing changing, unchanging, and changing into clothes, the two were done. Or nearly done, as she put it. "One more stop!" she chirped. He guessed her optimistic attitude was to keep him in high spirits, if that was doing anything.

Their next stop was the women's section. The bra and underwear section to be exact. Kankuro blushed furiously and spun to face the exit of the store, mentally screaming at Temari, wondering where the hell she could've gone. His step mom didn't even seem to notice his embarrassed façade, and instead went back to pulling out a purple bra, holding it to her chest, and putting it back.

Oh gods.

At that moment, there was a loud shout, a loud giggle, a loud curse, and a loud groan of anger, as a little kid came skidding out from behind a rack of clothes, grinning with _the most_ evilest smirk Kankuro had _ever_ seen. "HANABI!" a woman scolded, trying to get hold of the child, who only took off running, out of her grip, and back into the main mall walkway. A few voices could be heard talking, then a very depressed looking, longhaired teenager started to hunt down the missing kid.

'_Neji,' _his mind processed almost immediately, knowing that long, dark brown hair anywhere. Turning to his step mom, he muttered a "I think there's a CD I want on sale" and hurried off. He was a man on a mission. Sort of.

Now normally Kankuro hated, hated, _hated _to interact with the outside world, take for example his family. But recently that all changed. If anyone dare get in his way, he would use force to get him or her to move. Call it anger problems; he called it free will.

Kankuro found the two Hyugas wrestling with a doll at the toy store, after asking several people where a screaming child and older teenager had gone, and nearly snickered at the scene. Neji looked like such a little kid. A little kid that desperately wanted his dolly back.

Not voicing a hello, he calmly took the poor doll out of the two's hands, and set it back on a shelf. Stoically, expressionlessly, he stood there, waiting to see what the very angry-looking, baby Hyuga (as his mind instantly titled the kid) would do.

Not surprisingly, she stuck her tongue out rudely, and skidded off, back out into the crowds. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, and turned to a panting Neji. "Rough day," he said simply. The brunette nodded furiously, pushing a few strands of dark hair out of his eyes, and over his ear.

"You wouldn't _believe_."

"I guess you should be going after her."

He nodded again, this time more collected, and gave Kankuro a slight smile. Their current surroundings were something to be laughed at, but Kankuro remained silent. "Hey, uh, say hi to Gaara for me," and off he went, back after the little demon from the fiery pits of hell.

Kankuro shrugged to no one in particular. Just himself. But really, that's the only person he needed.

* * *

The phone rang, and Sakura, out of reflex, pressed it to her ear. She was used to Sasuke not even saying hello, but paused, not expecting Sasuke to be calling right now. Didn't he have somewhere to go today? 

"Hello?"

"_Hey!" _a cheerful voice answered.

Her stomach plummeted. "H-hi dad."

"_I was wondering, would you like to come see us this weekend? We miss you! It's almost Christmas!" _

"I-I dunno. I'll ask mom." She gulped. Mom didn't have anyone for Christmas, he knew that. So why was he asking? Sakura didn't want her mom to spend the holidays alone.

"_Aw that's okay honey. You're old enough to make your own decisions."_

"R-right. Well…I guess so…"

"_That's great! I'll pick you up on Friday at five!"_

Shit.

She didn't want to go. She really didn't. Especially if he was picking her up.

"W-wait dad. I just r-remembered. I'm spending the w-weekend with my…" think girl, come on, "…boyfriend. Mom already agreed. I can't stay the entire weekend."

"_Damn! I was planning a big party too! That's too bad," _she noted the edge in his voice. _"Guess I'll see you later. Bye."_

He hung up, and she shakily did the same.

This wasn't turning out well.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned a large, cat-like yawn, causing several students in the room to raise an eyebrow in his direction. He just blinked, and rubbed at his eyes, suddenly extremely tired. "Yo, Shikamaru, you look beat. Go home," Kiba, some random friend of his, said from across the room, eyes still glued to his computer screen. Why the brunette was _here_ in the first place, no one knew, nor did anyone seem to care. 

A computer lab's a computer lab. Free will is free will.

Saving and closing the document he had begun to work on, Shikamaru clumsily stood up, and pushed the plastic chair back up under the desk.

"When does he _not_ look tired?" an orange-haired girl said teasingly. Some others laughed at this. "Anyway, go home. It's already—shit! It's four-thirty! Ohmigod! I didn't know it was so late!" At this acknowledgment of time, many other kids began to pack up and leave, Kiba excluded. He continued to stare at his screen, deep in thought.

Shikamaru slung his heavy book bag over his shoulder, and exited the room, taking a left and heading toward the front of the school, looking for his ride. Chouji, a blond boy, was leaving the art room at that same moment, causing the brown-haired teenager to breath a sigh of relief. He hadn't left yet.

"Chouji!" he said, catching up to his friend and walked leisurely beside him. "Glad you didn't leave yet."

The blond smiled over at him, pulling a ring of keys out of his pocket. "Oh, Shikamaru, I talked to the Coach today. He seemed worried about Naruto over something. Seemed like Naruto couldn't even shoot a straight basket in gym. Can you believe it? Naruto, doing badly in gym. That's a little scary if you ask me."

Shikamaru blinked, confused. "I haven't seen him since yesterday… Is he avoiding me?" Chouji didn't answer, honestly not having an answer to give. "Hey, could you drop me off there instead today? I need to see if he's okay."

The other boy smiled again and opened the door to his car. "Sure."

* * *

The brunette tapped his knuckles gently upon his friend's front door, patiently waiting for an answer. After several long moments of waiting out on his doorstep, Shikamaru became fed up from the lack of response and tried the doorknob. It was locked. Huffing in annoyance, he circled around to the back of the house and practically kicked down that door to gain entrance. 

"Naruto?" he called into a seemingly empty house. Treading carefully to the mouth of the hallway, Shikamaru peered down it. The lights were off, it was completely dark. Maybe he was sleeping?

That seemed a little ridiculous. Shaking off these thoughts, Shikamaru edged farther down the hall, feeling slightly like an idiot approaching some monster hiding in the dark ready to pounce and kill him. "Naruto?" he voiced again, peeking into a random door, and finding a closet.

Then common sense hit him hard in the chest. Around the edges of a far door was light; obviously someone would be in there, right? Why else would the light be on? He inched over there and tapped the outside of the door with his sharp nail, laying his ear against it gently to catch any sounds. He didn't hear anything out of place, besides a plug-in fan running, and lightly pushed the door open.

A tanned back met his eyes, one covered in quite painful-looking black bruises. A single cut, sliding smoothly from shoulder to mid-back, caught Shikamaru's attention. It seemed newly cleaned and wiped of blood, but the mark still remained. "Naruto?" he whispered, voice laced with confusion and concern.

The blond nearly fell backward off the counter and smacked his skull on the tile. "WHA—Oh my god, Shika' you scared the _shit_ out of me!"

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "You didn't hear me calling your name?"

"…No," he answered, mentally beating himself for taking off his shirt to clean the slice.

"Ah. Okay. Well. Mind telling me about your back, Naruto?" he pressed, a frown gracing his features.

His friend grimaced. "Yes, actually…"

"Spill."

Naruto gulped. "Ya know, there's a little somethin' called free will out there…ever heard of it?" the blond ventured.

"Yeah, I have. But this has nothing to do with that. I've just been worried sick. What the hell happened?"

"Uh…I slipped...and, um...landed on a...uh, knife..."

"Landed on a knife. You slipped and happened to land on a knife," Shikamaru repeated the words as though testing this theory; though obviously knowing it was a lie.

"Y-yeah pretty much." Cold sweat trickled down the other boy's forehead nervously.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Another hesitant gulp. "O-okay."

The brunette sighed, frustrated, and massaged his temples to show just how annoyed he was. "Naruto, normally when someone tells you to shut up, you snap back like a piranha. There is most definitely something wrong besides a misstep leading to a knife gouged into your back. Now. Tell me. I'm only concerned for you, you know that."

"Shikamaru, look. Unfortunately I was too naïve to listen, therefore paid for the consequences," Naruto started dangerously, "and free will has everything to do with this. I don't want to tell you—hell I'm not going to tell you—because it's my problem to fix. Just stay out."

There was a heady silence that Shikamaru just seemed to stand dazed as a result of Naruto's sudden comeback. Lips in a fine line, he watched as the blond exited the bathroom, hand cupping another slice he had failed to notice before, going across his upper arm.

Shikamaru's eyes strayed to the ground. Free will?

Sometimes he wondered what made him deny that. Of course Naruto had free will. It just mattered how he chose to use it.

* * *

Blurrily, his eyelids peeled open, and he looked around tiredly. A flashing red clock greeted his unfocused gaze; happily showing it was nearly nine o'clock at night. A heavy weight upon his chest forced his body back down as he tried to move. Glancing down, his breath instantly caught in his throat. 

Loose strands of blond hair splayed out over his shirt, and Sasori blinked repeatedly, trying to see if it was just his imagination. Deidara was asleep, all curled up against him. If he moved, the blond would surely be disrupted and perhaps wake up.

But he had to go. If he was late in returning home (though as late as he already was), there was no telling what his parents would do. But hey, Sasori was eighteen; he could make his own choices.

'_I really need my own apartment soon,' _he thought absently, trying to ease the other off of his body in an attempt to free himself. After a bit of work, Deidara was safely tucked away, resting against the opposite arm rest. Sasori breathed a sigh of relief, and thought over the afternoon's happenings. It had been more than enjoyable; it had been a dream come true.

Maybe he could push off the subject and fact that there had been…a lot of kissing that followed that first innocent one. Maybe he could wedge himself between a rock and a hard place; avoid every sharp turn in a relationship. But it had felt so right and comfortable to hold him, just that once.

Leaning down, Sasori's pressed once-swollen, pale lips to the younger boy's forehead, and smiled slightly. Then silently, he made his way back out to the driveway and into his black car. For a moment, he wondered where Deidara's parents were.

Slowly, he pulled out of the driveway, and meandered his way home, through horrible long lines of traffic and random men walking the roads selling deep, red roses.

_**End of Chapter Seven**_

_Why is it that I always seem to start a chapter with Deidara, and end it with him? Hm. Strange._

_Anywhom, review review review!_

**For the Reviewers:**

_Okay, well, you see, that last chapter was meant to be confusing for a reason. I wanted to see if you could guess whose point of view it was. Seemed like most of you got the idea. (grin) That's okay if you didn't. I probably wouldn't if I was reading it…but hey, I'm the author, and obviously I know whose POV it is. If I don't, then we have a problem… But I do! So…_

_Also, about the little Gaara-and-his-horrible-EVIL-father bit, I realize how much the abusive thing is overused… I try to avoid it, but you have to admit, you can see his dad easier like that. Not that I like hurting Gaara… _

"_It" will be explained in the future. And yay! Sasori and Deidara! _

**About the Music:**

_A lot of the times I don't get much feedback about the music I suggest. That's okay. I'd be too lazy to say "Hey that song rocks!" as well. Just wondering what you all think of the suggestions. This chapter's song was mainly given because of the lyrics in the beginning, that's what song they're from. And the last chapter, Beyond Redemption reminds me so much of the war going on between Sasuke and Gaara that I just HAD to add it._

_Though sometimes the song may have absolutely nothing to do with the chapter. Like, I could say, "Ecstasy by ATB is really good" when the chapter is about two people getting killed in a car crash. (Ecstasy is about a relationship between two people, I believe). See what I mean? Okay then. _


	8. Digging Up the Past

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music: _Death Cab for Cutie. "Brothers on a Hotel Bed."**

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own the music, or the characters, sadly. Do read on, though. My reviews are like my paychecks. **

**_Author's Note: _Finally! I thought I wouldn't be able to get this done before my foreign exchange student got here! Terribly sorry, but don't expect the next one for a few weeks. Jean-Paul is going to be living in my house. X) **

_**Chapter Eight: Digging Up the Past**_

* * *

_Flashback – Three Years_

* * *

The moonlight glittered against the windowpanes, giving off a calm aura on the four people. Two slept peacefully, a head on a shoulder, a hand on another pale hand, enjoying each other's company unconsciously. 

"Are they always this close?" a masculine voice whispered to his cousin.

"Yeah," he breathed in return, black wisps of hair brushing along his jaw line.

"Why doesn't he just date her already?"

The related teens locked eyes briefly.

Such a simple question. With such a difficult answer.

"He's gay."

Pause. "Oh."

Another lengthy pause.

"That must be tough."

They looked at each other awkwardly. "Yeah," Itachi whispered again. After a moment, "I'm going to bed."

"Can I come?" Shisui winked, flashing a suggestive smirk.

"No," Itachi answered sternly, leaving the room with his cousin, brother, and the girl.

The remaining Uchiha sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hand, and bit back a frustrated growl.

The next day was normal.

But towards the end of the school day at Shisui's separate high school, there was a shootout. Shisui was shot, and died later in the night, clinging to his mother's hand upon the hospital bed, muttering one person's name the entire time, over and over, like a broken record.

No one caught it. Though those were his last words.

_"**Itachi…"**_

His funeral was held the next week.

Itachi refused to leave his room that day.

* * *

_**End Flashback – Three Years**_

* * *

Gaara drowsily walked through the gates to the school, blinking lidded eyes and not even noticing the fact that he ran into about eight people by the time he reached the courtyard. After a few moments, he dropped his backpack onto the concrete, and raised himself to sit atop one of the many picnic tables scattered around.

"Gaara!" someone chirped, too happy for Gaara's liking, latching onto his right arm from behind. He titled his head to glance over his shoulder, and scowled.

"Fairy," he answered.

She grinned up at him. "I see you took my advice."

It was about a second before he understood what she meant, and turned away flushed with embarrassment.

"Aw, come on. Purple looks good on you."

He wished he could reach up and wipe the eyeliner off. Sakura pulled on his right arm, leaning back with just his strength and her grip to hold her up. Instant, white-hot pain shot up his arm, and he yelped, yanking his arm away.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, a little confused, but the concern covering it immediately. Gaara mumbled under his breath, holding his wounded arm to his chest protectively. "You okay?" the pink-haired girl ventured.

"Just dandy."

She gave him an understanding look. He wasn't use to this sudden company.

"'Ello," a new voice said, hopping up onto the table next to the redhead. He smiled slightly, not noticing the pain-stricken look gracing the shorter boy's features. "Fine day to waste being educated, yes?"

Gaara blinked, still horribly tired and confused. "Huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hi?" he tried again, setting his own bag onto his lap to avoid the dirty ground Gaara didn't seem to care about; his backpack lying ignored on it to point that out. The redheaded high school student continued to look extremely lost. "Sorry…" he whispered for no reason in particular.

Something clicked in his mind. "It's…okay…I think…?"

Sakura giggled past her fisted hand.

Gaara gulped and mentally went into a state of shock/hysteria at the fact that there were actually _people_ he'd rather not think about hanging around him. His clothed arm throbbed suddenly against his chest, and he forced back a hiss.

"Hey, uh, I need to…go see a teacher before school starts a-about my absent days. S-sorry," Gaara lied painfully.

"Oh. It's okay. See you later then," Sakura said, a little suspicious. Had Gaara been absent recently? She couldn't remember.

Sasuke was disappointed. He only really got to see Gaara before the bell rang for classes to start. But more than that, when had Gaara started stuttering all the time? That couldn't be a good thing, could it? "Yeah, okay. Later, Gaara," Sasuke said, smiling and hiding his disappointment.

The redhead hurried off without another word, still hugging onto his arm protectively.

* * *

Temari was going to be late for school, she knew, but what did it matter? The important classes didn't start till after lunch anyway. She quickly dragged a comb through her freshly washed hair, hurrying back into the bathroom to hang up her towel and change. 

After dressing decently enough, she moved over to the trashcan to throw a broken rubber band away (putting up her hair was quite tough), and opened the lid, dropping it in. Glancing briefly, she stepped away, before freezing in her steps. Wait. Moving back over, Temari opened the lid hesitantly, and felt her heart plummet. "Kankuro!" she shouted for her brother, but didn't get an answer. Hoping he hadn't left without her, she charged over to his room, only to find him in the process of leaving it.

"What!" he screeched annoyed.

Her face was a mask as she dragged him back over into the bathroom, and pointed to the revealed trashcan. Kankuro peeked in, half-expecting a dead rat, but finding the actual concern tenfold worse.

"Do you think…?" his question was left unanswered.

"I don't know," she whispered, forcing tears back. "We _did_ leave him alone yesterday…and…"

"But is it that, or…"

"I thought he stopped."

"So did I!" Kankuro growled angrily. God, this was so hard.

Temari winced. "Maybe he just accidentally…you know…"

Her brother gave her a sour sneer. "Gaara doesn't shave. He's a guy, remember? Not a woman."

The blond glanced down at the ground. "Guys shave. Look, what if it isn't _that_? What if…what if—"

"What if what! Dad's not doing it agai—"

He gulped, purposely swallowing the rest of the sentence, not wanting to hear the words leave his mouth. It was just too much to bear.

"Maybe it's Malina," Temari suggested pitifully.

Kankuro scowled. "Oh, what? Dad's beating her now _too_? I can't stand this anymore! Why can't—"

"No! I meant…maybe she w-was…shaving…"

"I doubt that."

"Why!" she said, the tears now falling.

"There's too much blood for that, Temari! And if it was Malina, would she really use _toilet paper_ to clean it up! I've seen when you accidentally cut yourself shaving! The blood stops, Temari! This obviously kept bleeding for hours!" the brunette argued, enraged.

She furiously wiped her eyes free of tears. "S-shut u-u-up..." Temari all but muttered.

Kankuro felt a painful chord strike in his chest, but ignored it. He angrily shoved the lid back onto the trashcan, and left the room, retrieving his backpack.

History wasn't repeating itself. Kankuro wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

Deidara hummed happily while he bought his lunch and scanned the café for his friends. They sat not far off, but isolated from the rest of the groups. Ever since Itachi had cast away any attention from everyone, they gave up on him. And Sasori… Sasori was always feared from the beginning. He looked so intimidating—like a bully. No one messed with him. 

But Deidara…

Let's just say girls thought he wasn't manly enough, and guys thought he wasn't girly enough.

He blew the strand of blond hair from his view, only to have it slip back. Setting his bag of chips, salad, and bottled water on the table, Deidara plopped down across from Itachi, and next to Sasori.

The two glanced over at him, and Itachi smiled. …Kind of. Sasori bit into his pizza slice absently. Most likely to avoid a conversation. Deidara ignored his nervousness and began to munch happily on his chips. Fritos though, of course. They were some of his favorites.

Sasori gave Itachi a knowing look as the Uchiha glanced around distractedly. If Deidara hadn't been here right now (though not as though Sasori didn't want him here), Sasori would've confronted Itachi immediately. He knew what was bothering him, but there wasn't a chance to say.

"Hey, uh, did either of you do the essay?"

Sasori slid his over, causing the blond to grin, and Sasori to nearly, _nearly_ blush. Nearly. Deidara got to work copying it, and changing around a few words and sentence structures, to pull off his own form of cheating. If it was an exact replica of Sasori's, the teacher would obviously know what he had done.

After a short lapse of silence, Itachi abruptly stood up and left the table. Deidara blinked in confusion as Sasori stood back up as well. "Uh…"

"I'll be back soon. Haku just walked in; he can keep you company, okay?" Sasori gave a slight little, gentle smile to the other boy, and Deidara just pouted.

"Fine. I'll give you back your essay later."

"Bye," Sasori concluded, following after his friend instantly.

He found the older Uchiha splashing his face with cold water in the closest bathroom to the café. "Itachi?" he approached hesitantly.

The raven-haired student looked up, eyes slightly red from… No, surely not crying.

"What?" he muttered, running his fingers through his hair, and combing the inky black locks back, getting some of his bangs wet in the process.

"Is this about…you know—"

"Leave me alone Sasori," Itachi stated, hating the emotion that the mere thought of the 'reason' had uncovered. Sasori would only be pushed farther to find out why.

"Every year you're like this. I'm not stupid."

Itachi winced. He knew that; Sasori could always notice whatever repeated itself. But he kept silent, hoping Sasori would just…just leave.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" he snapped before he could stop himself.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, but did not shut up in the slightest. "You have to pull yourself together. He's gone now, okay? You couldn't have helped him. It wasn't you fault."

"Yes it was…" Itachi murmured, though slightly uncertain.

"Were you holding the gun?" he ventured.

"N-no…but…"

"Itachi, stop. Seriously. Stop living in the guilt; stop mulling this over and over in your head. You'll just warp the facts with fiction and fantasy. You'll just create your own version of the truth. Get over it. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

He stayed quiet, fearing any more denying Sasori and he would just draw out another lecture. Maybe it wasn't his fault…but he could've prevented it…somehow.

Sasori set a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Really, Itachi. Shisui doesn't want you to keep living like this."

Itachi choked back a sob. A skill only attained from experience. A lot of experience.

* * *

Sasuke turned a corner sharply, hoping that his accidental detour wouldn't cost him a detention for being late. His footsteps echoed down the hall, before coming to a stop. Blinking a little, he looked over at the unexpected surprise leaning against a locker, back to him. 

"Ga—"

He stopped. Maybe he shouldn't. The teenager might not be in the best of moods, based on how he acted this morning. As Sasuke approached the redhead, he grew more concerned. By now the late bell had rung, but Sasuke didn't really care. He wanted to know why Gaara was just…leaning there.

When he reached the younger boy, he noticed that Gaara looked completely zoned out. "Gaara?" he whispered, causing him to snap his head over to the voice, before his eyelids slipped shut again and he crumpled to the ground. "Gaara!" Sasuke voiced in shock, going down onto his knees beside the redhead.

Gaara fell against him, and Sasuke instantly noticed something.

He was asleep.

That was…strange. "Gaara?" he asked, hoping to pull the boy from his sleep before a teacher happened by. _'Okay Sasuke. Pull yourself together. What would someone else do in your position? Oh. I know.'_

He hoisted the sleeping teen into his arms and pulled Gaara's forgotten book bag onto his back along with his own. Leaving it there would only tempt someone to look in it, and that was Gaara's personal business. After a short moment of adjusting to the added weight, Sasuke turned back around and retraced his footsteps, hoping his earlier 'detour' would be as deserted as it had been when he had walked it before. Gaara's head rested on his shoulder, and every now and then his breath would ghost across Sasuke's skin, though unconscious to Sasuke's world.

But still.

It made him shiver slightly. Having someone breathing down your neck, literally, was a weird feeling.

When he reached the double doors to the back hallway, Sasuke had to, thanks to a somewhat skill of flexibility, kick the door open with his shoe. So far, no one was really around. It was a big campus after all. Just a short, quick walk through another building and he'd be at the nurse's office. Almost there, almost there…

"Uchiha!" a curt voice said, halting the opposed right in his tracks.

'_Oh,_ shit._'_

"What are you doing?" the man asked smoothly, approaching Sasuke and glancing the two teenagers over, confused. He also looked appalled, but at what, Sasuke didn't understand.

"He…passed out and I…was going to take him to the nurs—"

"Get to class."

Sasuke blinked, frozen. "W…what?"

"I said get to class. Now." The administration teacher took Gaara from him, and then retrieved the redhead's backpack from Sasuke's back.

"But—"

"Get to class, Uchiha!"

He scurried off, clearly startled. What the hell? Since when did teachers' care about students enough to carry them to the nurse? Sasuke doubted this had anything to do with Gaara passing out. But what was even worse was…

Sasuke didn't think Gaara was on his way to the nurse right now.

* * *

"I will seriously bruise your knuckles with a ruler if you miss a note!" their teacher shouted, waving the object threateningly. Neji couldn't help but smirk a little. 

Mistake? That was unheard of, to him at least.

"Hyuuga! Rhythm sixty-seven! Then major scales, all twelve! Two octaves! At tempo one twenty!"

Some paled.

But Neji wasn't intimidated. This was easy. He had learned those scales last year, when Hinata, though unknowingly, set him up to the dare. It hadn't been required then, but it was now. Talk about a grateful experience.

He glanced around at the watching eyes, and couldn't decide whether to shy away from the attention, or swell with pride.

Delicate, skilled fingers began to play.

* * *

Naruto pealed back the band-aid and winced. It was worse than he had thought. Still red, still puffy, and still bleeding. He ran it under some cold water to wash away the damage as best he could. Then he pulled a clean band-aid from his pocket, and patched it up again. The door to the bathroom opened, and Naruto's eyes widened. 

"Wh-what're you doing here?"

"Skipping, what do you think?"

Silence fell tensely. What was up with Mr. Bitchy? "Uh…"

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry. Hey, do you know that teacher who's really, really mean to students, and—"

"Which one?"

"He's got black hair that is too long, I think, with weird eyes and is all sullen and has that overbearing vibe and—"

"Oh, yeah. Stay away from him. You seriously don't want to cross his path."

Sasuke almost said _'Too late'_, but Naruto caught it.

"Shit, what happened?"

Actually, he kind of didn't want to explain Gaara's little episode, but thought that if anyone would understand, Naruto would. "Gaara passed out and I was carrying him to the nurse when that guy stopped be."

There was brief quiet moment, Naruto thinking it over. "What did he do?"

"Took Gaara back from me, said he'd take him to the nurse, and ordered me back to class."

Naruto didn't really know what to say. "Sorry, all I know is that he's a bastard, and that he likes to see us squirm."

Sounded like him.

"Ah."

They glanced at each other. Sasuke noticed the band-aid wrapper. "You okay?"

The blond instantly slid his hand over the bathroom counter, brushing the paper into the trashcan. "Accidentally scratched my hand on, uh, the concrete, when I fell, yeah."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay." He glanced over at Naruto pass, sitting forgotten by the sink. "Shouldn't you be getting back to class?"

"R-right." He tucked the pass under his arm, smiled weakly, and left.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall and sighed.

* * *

Malina hummed happily as she scrubbed at the dirty dishes of the household. At that moment, the phone began ringing, and she peered over her shoulder to read the caller ID. 

But before she could even make out the entire name, a hand swiped the phone from its hook, and it disappeared. All she had made out was

_Oroch—_

and the number. She heard talking in the next room, making her very, very curious, but she ignored it and went back to scrubbing.

After another minute of hushed and afraid silence, she watched her fiancé angrily put down the phone and walk into the kitchen, grabbing his keys. He refused to look her in the eyes. "I'll be back," he muttered, and the front door was slammed.

Malina blinked, confused, before quickly getting back to work.

* * *

_A/N: I had such an urge to stop it here…

* * *

_

Gaara forced himself to open his eyes and look around, even if the sleep tried to pull his eyelids shut tiredly. He was in an office, at the least. There was a man sitting at a desk scribbling on a piece of paper. Maybe he'd know where Gaara was right now

He sat up and innocently opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when the door opened abruptly. In walked a nightmare. The redheads' eyes widened when his dad nodded slightly to the black-haired man, and then turned to him. He didn't look in the least bit happy.

_'Oh god… What did I do? I can't even remember!'_

His dad began a brief conversation with the other man over his shoulder for another moment, and then motioned for Gaara to come.

Gaara knew he was in trouble.

Big trouble.

In the car, he tried desperately to think about something else, anything else. Would the schoolallow the fact that his dad came and got him? Would Sasuke and Sakura wonder where he was? Were Temari and Kankuro still at school? And worse, was Malina home? God, he hoped so. It was happening again.

"D-dad, I'm s-sorry a-ab—"

"Don't say a _word_," he snapped. "I could crash this car _right now._"

Gaara winced, but stayed silent in pure fear.

After another moment, "Why?" He didn't seem miffed, just annoyed as hell.

The redhead swallowed thickly. "W-why wh-what?"

"Don't play smart with me. Someone could've found out," he growled back sternly.

He had been about to say, _'find what out?' _when he understood. Someone could have found out his dad had punished him. Someone could have found out he wasn't sleeping. Someone could have found out he was barely eating. Someone could have found out, period.

"I p-pass-passed out. I'm s-so-sorry."

Gaara's dad didn't say another word on the way home.

_**End of Chapter Eight**_

_Yawn._

Love you all!


	9. When We Wish Differently

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music: _Nine Inch Nails. "Only."**

**_Disclaimer: _Sometimes in my dreams, I own the world! And Naruto! But dreams are dreams, sadly.**

**_Author's Notes: _Nothing at the moment. This took longer than normally… Psh.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Nine: When We Wish Differently **_

_I'm becoming less defined,  
As days go by,  
Fading away and well you might say I'm losing focus,  
Kind of drifting in the abstract in terms of how I see myself._

_Sometimes I think I can see right through myself.

* * *

_

The phone rang, piercing the calm air in the teenager's empty house like a needle. Naruto mumbled and gave up on the English homework, reaching for the phone. "Hullo?"

He hoped it wasn't—

"_Is your mother there?"_

'_SHIT.'_

"No." And with that he slammed the phone back down.

Standing up with a grunt, Naruto decided to get some eating done before he spent the rest of the night either doing essays, or perhaps even in the bathroom hoping he wouldn't have permanent scars.

There was a knock on the door. "For the love of—"

He waited. Maybe they'd go away? After another string of bangs, the blond sighed, and walked over to the door, peeking through the eyehole, before opening it. A kid around his age stood, quite a bit taller than himself, with a wide grin.

"What's up, Uzumaki!"

"…Excuse me?"

The brown-haired teenager stepped into the house and just kept smiling. "I was in town, and thought I'd stop by."

"Don't you go to my school? I've seen you before…"

"Uh, no?" he said innocently. "Anyway, anyway," the brunette waved his hands to dismiss the subject. "I'm Shika's friend, ya know…?"

"No. No I don't."

He sat down on the couch; sprawling out like it was his house. "Th'name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. I see you a lot in the library, editing articles, summing papers and such. You write for the school newspaper, right?"

Naruto blinked and nodded, but inwardly he panicked. It wasn't another one, was it? They wouldn't come into his house, would they?

"Ah, yeah. I recognize you now. Anywho, the reason I'm here."

Dark brown, intense eyes snapped up and met Naruto's blue ones.

"Shika' has worried himself into a hole about you. I'm here in…honor of him, I guess you could say. I wanna know why you've been acting so weird lately," Kiba stated.

"I don't even know you," he shot back.

"So? Anyway, that's not my point. My point is I've noticed it in gym too. The great Uzumaki failing to run laps without slowing. Now that's unheard of. So what happened? Did someone die?"

'_I wouldn't have been surprised if _I _had.'_

"No." Pause. "Look, I can't tell you."

"Yeah I know. You can't event tell Shika'. If that's not scary, I don't know what is. You two have the strangest relationship. C'mon, what could I do? I don't write for the newspaper." Kiba watched him expectantly.

"I wish I didn't."

"Never say that! I know you love to write," he said with a smirk. "Just spit it out. The only person I _might _end up telling is Shika', and he'd only stab me upon sight, right? Kill the messenger, hm?"

Naruto had another short mental debate, before sighing heavily. He needed to get it out of his system, and what better way to do it by telling a complete stranger he'd probably never see again?

Hesitantly, he pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, and waited for a response of some kind.

* * *

"Kaze, dear! I'm gonna run to the store, 'kay?" Malina said, pecking him on the cheek before near-skipping out the front door over to her cute little minivan bought by her ex-three-times-removed boyfriend.

Kankuro slammed down his pencil the second she left the house. "It's like a little birdie is chirping in my ear _twenty-four seven_!" Temari couldn't help but agree.

Gaara, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts. After a moment, he snapped back into the real world and noticed Kankuro and his father were having a mild argument. That's okay, right? It wasn't like they were throwing anything this time. He didn't think it possible that the two could talk without trying to break open the others' skull.

"It's just a C-, not like I'll fail in life."

"What does a C lead to? A D. And what does a D lead to? Answer me that. It'll just keep going down if you can't bring it up."

Kankuro scoffed. "Oh, and suddenly you care about my grades?"

"Yes. They reflect on me, too. Everything doesn't revolve around just you, Kankuro."

"Lemme guess. It revolves around _you_, am I right?" he couldn't help but mutter under his breath. Temari glanced at him warningly.

"_No_," their father bit darkly. "Everything would include _you_, right?"

Kankuro gripped the edge of the table, but stayed silent.

It seems Kaze couldn't do the same. "And what about Malina? She'd be quite disappointed if you brought home Fs. What about your _family_?"

"She _isn't_ my family."

Something flashed in the older man's eyes dangerously. "If she isn't, I'd like to ask who is."

"…Not you…" Kankuro let slip. Temari screwed her eyes shut, just waiting for the shouting war to brew up to a start.

Gaara moved to stand and leave the room, but Kaze snapped in his direction. "Don't walk out on us, _boy._ This conversation includes you as well."

_Boy_? Wasn't he given a _name_?

He sunk back into his seat and Temari inched a little closer, hoping to shield her youngest brother from any unwanted remarks between the hot-blooded father and son. Kankuro clenched his teeth. "Why not let him leave? You'll just beat the conversation into him _later_, anyway, I'm guessing."

That was it. The cue to begin another spiral downward.

* * *

Kiba jumped off the couch and grabbed Naruto's arm in his grip, mouth wide. "What the _hell _is _that_!"

'_At least it's healing nicely,'_ Naruto thought to himself sarcastically.

The brunette high school boy was examining the back of Naruto arm, where soft, tan skin was interrupted by blue and yellow bruises dotted randomly up and down the bone of his arm.

"Oh…oh my god… Who—who _did _this? No… Who _could _do this!" he breathed in an angry voice.

"Apparently our school," Naruto answered easily. "Don't worry about it; most of it will be gone by next week."

"But…_why_?"

Naruto guessed he didn't read the newspaper, but then how did he know about Naruto being one of the writers for it? When he asked, Kiba just said the only thing that mattered was the sports section. The blond laughed a little.

"Do you know who they were? And please tell me, why did they do it?"

The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes and breathed deeply, but otherwise refused to answer. "You can tell Shikamaru. Actually…I wish you would… God knows I can't face him." He averted his gaze sharply.

"That's all well and good, but I'm still confused as hell," Kiba stated but dropped the subject. "Oh well, take care of yourself now. I mean it." His brown eyes bore into Naruto for another minute, before, "I better go. Catch ya later, man." And he opened the door, briskly making his exit.

Naruto stood for a moment before forcing a wide grin onto his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, somewhat happy for the brief company and happy to finally have that off his chest. "Now. Food." He hurriedly made some ramen, and plopped down onto the couch to watch a few movies, completely abandoning homework.

* * *

—_Well the tiniest little dot caught my eye, And it turned out to be a scab, And I just had this funny feeling, Like I just knew it's something bad, I just couldn't leave it alone, I kept picking at that scab, It was a doorway trying to seal itself shut, But I climbed through._

—_Now I am somewhere I am not supposed to be, And I can see things I know I really shouldn't see, And now I know why, now, now, now I know why, Things aren't as pretty, On the inside—_

A hand reached over and shut off the radio harshly. "Disgusting," the voice then said, more to herself than her daughter, whom was sitting just to left and sulking. Sakura folded her hands in her lap and ignored the fact that she really liked that song. Besides, it was more important to pay attention to the road, even if she wasn't the one driving.

Though she knew where they were going.

"Mom, you know you don't have to," Sakura stated, hoping her mother might get the hint that she didn't like the new change of plans.

But her mother just kept her lips in a thin line, whether unhappy or deaf to Sakura's pleads at the moment, she didn't know. Though Sakura didn't wish to spend the next week of winter break with her dad. School was going to be let out in a few days; she'd have to get to school from there, somehow.

"Why are w—"

"Sakura, please don't question my authority in this." Her voice was cold.

She in return sat back in her chair and gazed out the window as quiet filled the car again. Outside tree after tree passed by in a green blur, and then finally evened out into the ordinary urban fresh cut green grass lawns, blue roof one-story houses, and shiny-like-new cars. It was a scene Sakura wasn't quite use to, but knew would be her surroundings for a little while to come.

The car swerved smoothly into a pasty white cement driveway, and Sakura's breath hitched when she caught sight of someone standing on the doorstep.

They waved happily and practically bounced over.

She forced a safe smile onto her face, heaving her bag onto her shoulder, and climbed out of the car. Her half-sister enveloped her immediately in a bone-crushing hug. The pink-haired teenager looked up into shiny brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like, came! We've been waiting forever to see you again, sis'!" Perfect, inky black bangs brushed against Sakura's forehead as her half-sister went to hug her again, and Sakura thought she glimpsed a new glittery piercing gracing the older girl's ear.

Devi grinned like the sun was shining down on her, grasped Sakura's hand, and dragged her into the house. Voices caught her ear as she blinked in her new surroundings.

"She's here she's here she's here she's here, daddy, she's here!"

"Well how's my little girl?"

"Just in time for dinner too."

"…Yo."

Sakura spun around to hopefully say goodbye to her mother once more, but noticed that the car was already missing from the driveway. She sighed mentally, expecting that.

Devi's mother-by-birth had a red apron on and was stewing up dinner by the stove, her bleach blonde hair up in a neat, twisted bun. Sakura waved weakly to Matel, and looked over at Kris, the little boy who looked like a mirror image of her father; deep brown hair with bright blue eyes to top it. He was Matel and her father's first child. Devi, and Devi's younger brother Lyon were from Matel's first husband. Lyon had his thirteen-year-old back to Sakura pointedly. His hair was purple, either from rebellion or fashion, though she couldn't guess which.

Matel shoved a cookie into her mouth and smiled an angel's smile.

The next week was going to be very long, she realized.

* * *

Sasori was, for the first time in the long existence that had been granted to him for whatever reason, bored.

He had tried reading, he had tried channel surfing, he had tried cooking dinner, he had tried sleeping, even, and he had tried luring a friend over, but it seemed that nothing could cure the little woodpecker pecking away at his insanity.

The clock ticked in rhythm with the bothersome pecking. Minute, after minute, after minute, after every damn minute. He absently wondered (though just for the record he was thinking too much as well) that if hell had frozen over right now and the Devil himself had come to drag him away, he would have thanked God for the opportunity. Not to be depressing; life was just so _boring_ sometimes.

Which was exactly the reason that now, with shoes on and cell phone charged, Sasori decided to go into the outside world to risk buying a pack of cigarettes. He was legal; hell he'd hand over his license and buy ten just to have something to do. People said boredom drove you to do crazy things. Sasori agreed, now having had an experience.

Smoking may not be able to help the boredom in an hour from now, but for the next thirty minutes it'd keep his hands occupied. That was all he expected from cigarettes anyway, a way to pass a piece of time to the void, and something to do with his hands. It's all he really wanted out of it. Oh, and the horrible addiction just added to the pile. But he hadn't even thought of that. Yeah.

He opened the door, and shut it casually behind him, locking it even though if somehow someone broke in, they wouldn't have a clue where anything was; Sasori had a place for everything, and everything in its place, like important stuff in safes scattered around here and there. With codes like 'I-L-O-V-E-D-E-I'.

Ahem. No more lingering on that, though. Pocketing his keys, Sasori got in his car of hard-earned money, and headed towards the nearest drug store. The city around him was alight merrily, though the boredom was still swirling inside him somewhere. Just wait till he got home… The woodpecker was going to have a field day.

As he was about to open the glass door of the little drug store, Sasori's cell phone began to ring fervently. Flipping it open, he pressed the little green button and held it to his ear expectantly. "Yes?"

**Didn't I say not to answer the phone like that?  
Yeah, but—  
And don't use that _slang _with me, mister!  
S-sorry, ma'am.**

"_Sasori! M-mind if we stop by? Please? I h-hafta ask you a favor…"_

"Kankuro?" Sasori questioned, hearing the desperate voice at the other end.

"_J-just… s-see you in ten…ten to twenty minutes, 'kay? Thank you so much… and sorry…so sorry…"_

What the hell? There was a click; he had obviously hung up. But what. The. Hell? Confusion here. Sasori quickly paid for the cigarettes, not really focusing on the fact that he paid the cashier five bucks extra (and not really caring), before hurrying back home.

Kankuro was pacing in the driveway. There was an obvious bruise circling his eye. Had he gotten into a fight, _again_? Sasori thought his rebellious ages were over.

"Kankuro?" the blonde college-student asked, locking the car and approaching the rough-looking teenager. Kankuro was his cousin, as was Temari and Gaara, which he just noticed were sitting in the backseats.

"Look…dad's gotten… Yeah… again… And I was wondering if for, oh I don't know, for like… a week… Could you please watch over Gaara? Please? I'm getting worried about him. Please! I'll make it up for you, I swear! Please, Sasori, just this once—"

To see his younger cousin in such a state of hysteria was unnerving. And he definitely knew what they were talking about. "Wait, wait, wait," he cut in. "Watch Gaara, like, take him to school, feed him, and entertain him?"

A ghost of a smile tugged at the brunette's lips, then disappeared. "Yeah. Look, I'm really, really, really sorry, but I don't know what might happen at home and—"

"Calm down, calm down! I… guess I could… watch him… for a week."

Kankuro threw his arms around the older youth's neck and began to mutter a constant chant of 'Thank You's, before turning and telling Temari that he had agreed.

"Agreed to what?" a hesitant, yet curious little voice asked from the seat beside Temari.

Kankuro sighed sadly. "Gaara, look… I don't want you to be around dad right now… He's really… angry. So you're going to stay here with Sasori for just a week, I promise, and then when everything's back to normal, we'll come back and get you."

"B-but no! What about you guys!"

"We'll be fine," he answered, growing more determined. "And don't think you're abandoning us either. In a week everything'll be okay. Just… stay here and… be good… I'll see you at school." Kankuro hugged Gaara tightly, like he was about to send him to war, and averted his gaze, almost ashamed.

In his head, a voice repeated, **This is your fault, you know.**

He hoped it wasn't right.

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Fu—… Where're my keys!"

The owner of such a name rolled his eyes and decided not to answer his brother in favor of staying comfortably propped up on the couch watching music videos. "How the hell should I know! Gimme a minute, let me pull them outta my ass!"

In another second the older boy appeared, eyelids at half-mass at what would be considered a great annoyance. "That's not a very nice thing to say," he chided mockingly. Itachi suddenly swept into the room and plucked a ring of silver objects from the coffee table. "Aha! Now you have fun, I must go check up on life."

With that final statement, the tall college student perched a cig between his lips and walked back down the hall, and out the door. Now alone, and happily so, for company was so bothersome these days, he bent over to grab the remote, tiring of endless streams of horrible attempts at music videos.

After finding nothing on TV, Sasuke stood and stretched thankfully so, his fingers laced over his head, before retiring into the bathroom to get a hot shower, do some homework, and go to bed.

—

Itachi changed the station angrily. Didn't they play any descent stations these days?

Technically, he was going to check up on his parents at the office. They hadn't told him to, nor did they probably wish to see him at nearly nine thirty at night, but it was worth the brief hello, right? He was their son after all. Itachi and Sasuke hadn't gotten to see them in the past few days either.

It was definitely worth the hello; if they turned him away, well then they'd just have to figure out a way to get him out. He wasn't leaving until they came up with a good enough reason for their absence in his and Sasuke's last week; hell, maybe he'd bring up the past _year_. That would be interesting.

He pulled into the parking lot, and got out, quickly locking the car and stepping up to the front of the building. The windows were dark; surely someone was here. Itachi pushed on the front door, but obviously it was locked. Having been here before, he just took up the dial hooked to the door handle, spun it a few times, and voila, it opened. He stepped inside, and was immediately met with cold, icy air-conditioning on high.

Being in here alone, on a weekday, when sane people were at home was rather unnerving. Itachi retraced well-known steps all the way to the back; around the place he was sure his dad's office was open. The door was locked. No one was there. He tried his mom's office. Same result.

Getting a little annoyed (where had they gone to? The grocery store?), Itachi marched back to the front and halted abruptly at the sound of…giggling? Maybe it was just insane laughter.

But that'd still be creepy.

Turning around, Itachi came face-to-face with another office. He tried the handle, and it opened easily. The pale boy suddenly became even paler at the sight behind the wooden creation.

"Mr.… Um… Guy… Boss, sir…"

Said man turned sharply and flushed. Not a very nice time to be caught with a co-worker. Surely the boy wouldn't talk, yes? Yes! He could threaten the boy's parents! But wait…

"Err… Maria, go home now," the man said quickly, and buttoned up his shirt hastily, trying to make himself half-decent, at the least. "Sorry, boy, I didn't expect company—"

"I-it's okay, sir. Uh…" Itachi's face was now a bright red, but he pushed down the embarrassment, and asked the damn question. "Where're my parents? I thought they were here, working late. Uchiha's the last name, by the way," he added as an afterthought. Perhaps the man didn't know them by their resemblance to the strange teenager who had appeared in his office late one night?

"Oh, definitely not on a day such as this! Definitely not. I'm afraid they left quite a while ago. Say around…four PM." His parent's boss was a well-proportioned man with wavy brown hair and little green eyes. Itachi thought him kindly enough.

"Thank you anyway. If you see them… Tell them—tell them to come home. Itachi," he finished politely, about to offer his hand, before rethinking that maybe it wasn't the best idea since… well…

"Mr. Perrell. Goodbye, Itachi, boy. If I see them I'll be sure to relay your message." He gave a big grin; Itachi hoped he was 'kindly enough', or he was really going to get in a mess.

Itachi stood awkwardly for another second or so, then raised his hand limply as a bye, and left the office building.

Where were they?

* * *

Sasori watched the sleeping boy shift onto his other side more comfortably, before exhaling deeply and becoming still once again.

What was he going to do with Gaara? Send him to school, feed him, make sure he went to bed at the right time, give him a curfew, and offer a weekly allowance? Sasori didn't live with his parents anymore, which was good on its one, but this new task was going to be much more difficult. At least he could have laid the boy's care in his mother's hand.

Maybe not.

She hadn't done a well enough job with just _him_; what would _another _one put her through?

The blonde massaged his temples tiredly. What a week this was going to be.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT _HERE_? You can't just take my child and dump him on some other bastard! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? You _idiot_!_ IDIOT_!"

Kankuro didn't make a move; Temari winced visibly.

Malina would be here soon, and a blanket of uneasiness would drape itself over the house in a matter of seconds…

…Until she left again on another damn errand.

"I FEED you. I TAKE CARE of you. I GIVE A DAMN about your fucking HEALTH, about your fucking GRADES, and this is how you REPAY me? By handing off my kid like he's some PACKAGE OF FREE FOOD?"

Kankuro nearly snickered at his attempt of a lecture. It felt more like a battle to him. A battle he couldn't make a move in. Only glare.

And glare he did.

"LOOK at you, at this HOUSE, at your LIFE. Is this how you want to _live_? With me and your fucking Step mom hanging over your SHOULDER? I'm _ashamed_."

Wait…

That was…new.

"You're _despicable_. Going against my wishes. I don't even want to LOOK at you anymore."

Holy…

Holy shit…

What?

_He_ thought Kankuro was _bad_? What'd Kankuro _do_?

He saved his freaking brother's life from this monster, that's what he did!

Now HE was the monster?

Temari breathed deeply and laid her forehead on her upturned head in an attempt to escape an oncoming headache. It couldn't be avoided.

The doorknob turned at the front of the house. "Hello!" a sweet voice chirped, and a black-haired woman stepped in, all smiles. "How're you…guys…?"

She stopped, noting the tense air.

But it was brushed aside.

"I got hamburgers for dinner!"

_**End of Chapter Nine**_

_Don't kill me! Great cliffhanger, agree? XD_


	10. Problems and How We Fix Them

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music: _Yeah Yeah Yeahs. "Gold Lion." **

**_Disclaimer: _No own. I'll sell you Sasori's cigarettes for twenty-five thousand dollars though. Come on! Any takers?**

**_Warning(s):_ Kissing. **

_**Chapter Ten: Problems and How We Fix Them

* * *

**_

"Shika'."

A dull clicking echoed through the room. It was the only sound besides the lone voice that seemingly came from the doorway. The clicking paused, and thereafter continued.

"Shika'?"

Another long lapse of silence. This time the clicking stopped for all of five seconds, then began again in a frenzy.

"Dammit Nara!"

There was snap in return, and Kiba had the younger high school student by the collar of his shirt in the blink of an eye.

"Bastard! Selfish little bastard! Don't even care what I have to say?" Kiba's eyes were dark and serious; he knew what he was talking about.

Shikamaru, in return, flinched away. "I don't…want to bother with anyone right now. Please leave me alone."

The older boy had to stop himself from shaking some wits into his friend. "Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot… Don't even care, huh? About him? Naruto?"

Before Kiba could even get any closer to the point, Shikamaru's eyes snapped over and focused on him with wild fury etched into them. "What about him?" His tone was soft, almost angry.

A sigh was the answer, and Kiba slowly began to explain. Naruto wouldn't kill him. He might be mad, but what was a little anger if the blond was hurt? "You know the other day when you went over to his house? Well, I went over there yesterday and had a chat."

Shikamaru was still, hiding the agitation. He'd get his verbal argument in soon.

"Turns out poor Naruto was beaten up over somethin'. Said somethin' 'bout a newspaper…I think. Yeah. Well he showed me some of the marks, and I sure as hell was surprised. Those bastards did a pretty little job, too." His brows creased in remembrance. It was harder to get it into words than to think it.

As Kiba's grip loosened on the other brunette's collar, Shikamaru's fingers fell limply away from the keyboard, and his gaze cast downward.

Gods no…

That couldn't be true.

If it was then…then…

He had made a horrible mistake.

Gotten mad at one of his _only friends_ for absolutely _no reason._

Shikamaru stood up abruptly and exited the room. Kiba allowed him, knowing where he was going, and mentally praying that Shikamaru could fix the problems that had bred.

* * *

Temari readjusted the messenger bag onto her shoulder, staring into the sky as she walked up the path to Sasori's little rented place. If you looked straight up and just watched the clouds, you could glimpse the gray pollution up there shifting. It was a little disturbing the way the world was trashed these days. Made Temari want to join a cleaning committee or something of that sort. 

Though it was probably physically impossible to clean the whole world before it died. Maybe one day technology would grow so advanced that everyone would ditch gasoline and go for solar power, so that hopefully Earth could clean itself and cleanse the air again. The medieval war time-period had bluer skies than this, and there was tenfold the amount of violence then.

She knocked on the front door, drawing her mind away from its wandering, and again remembered why Kankuro hadn't come. The door opened. It was Sasori, and he raised an eyebrow at the blonde's appearance.

"Hey, I brought him some clothes," she stated evenly, yet softly. These days she always talked softly.

He nodded and took the bag, setting it on the side table by the door, then stepping outside beside his cousin. "How is it going?"

Temari looked extremely tired, Sasori noticed, for her eyes had circles ringing them of a very faint gray. "I don't know… He's really upset about Gaara, but that's to be expected, I guess."

Sasori leaned against the front door and set a serious look on his face. "Letting up at all?"

"I hope…" was all she answered.

"Well, at least give me some hints on how to deal with Gaara. He annoys the heck out of me. Does he watch TV? Does he listen to music? What does he eat? What does—"

"He's not eating?" she cut in sharply.

Sasori faltered for a minute at her abruptness, but got over it quickly. "He is, but he doesn't eat a lot unless I ask him."

Temari's gaze locked on the ground. "He likes…" Now that she thought about it, she had no idea. Breathing deeply, Temari straightened her back and refused to acknowledge the fact on how poorly she knew her own little brother's interests. "He likes…sweets, I think. Yeah."

"Well he can't live on them."

"He likes sushi."

He nodded. That was a start. "So would he like fish?"

"No. He hates fish."

Sasori bit back a small smile. "Okay. Thanks for stopping by. You can call whenever you want, Temari."

Temari in return faced the direction of the driveway. "No problem. I'll call tomorrow." As she headed back down the path, a question suddenly popped into Sasori's awareness.

"Hey, where's Kankuro? He didn't call today."

The blonde teen stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "He's…" A long pause. "He's not feeling good. Throat hurts, so he can't talk that well."

"Ah."

Sasori returned back inside and went to give the bag to Gaara, who was residing in Sasori's spare bedroom, watching a man across the street desperately try to catch his dog that had gotten of its leash.

* * *

Shikamaru took another deep, calming breath. He could do this. Just walk in and tell Naruto he was sorry. So easy, so easy, so— 

Dammit, he couldn't do this.

In a state of panic, Shikamaru was about to turn and walk back down the street, when the door opened. Naruto stood there with his eyes downcast and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. He hadn't seen Shikamaru yet, and looked as though he was emptying the water from a vase (for what reason, Shikamaru had no idea), when Shika' noticed something.

Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt.

Why they both had gone to such extents to find out about a secret that Naruto was protecting like a child, yet now was showing it to anyone who was willing to stand outside his house, Shikamaru couldn't even begin to guess. All he did know, was one thing:

'_Idiot.'_

Blue eyes snapped up, as though he had heard the thought. Then the tan skin of that face drained of color. "SH-SHIKA'?"

Well, at least he didn't hate him enough to stop calling him by the ever-famous nickname.

But he _did _have to admit that Naruto looked slightly cute and pouty standing there, shirtless, with a thermometer hanging out of his mouth haphazardly. Shikamaru reached over and plucked the thin glass object from his mouth, preventing it from clattering to the ground. "Hi."

When Naruto stood back up completely with a wince, Shikamaru noticed the rest of the secret.

The proof.

It littered his chest like the winning side of a checkerboard, and made Naruto draw back modestly. "Come in if you want," he spat bitterly, all surprise and wonder washed away with the moment.

Shikamaru, with nothing to lose but his best friend of all time, stepped in and looked around. The house was empty, as predicted, but had a hint of loneliness to it. He shut the door behind him.

"Gym misses you."

"Did Kiba tell you?" Naruto all but got to the point, ignoring Shika's turn from the topic.

"Of his own free will," Shika' answered calmly, not wanting and also knowing the term 'free will' would get a reaction.. Maybe when they both were at the breaking point he'd snap back, but honestly that would only make this ten times worse.

The blond sighed deeply and walked over into the kitchen, raising himself to sit atop the counter by the fridge. "He wasn't s'pose to."

"I know. Fact is, he did." Shikamaru walked in after him and stood leaning against the entrance wall, watching his friend carefully. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I…'cause I… didn't want you to be mad," he responded truthfully. It was harder than he had originally thought to face Shika', but he forced himself to tell the truth. He knew lies would only widen the rift.

Shikamaru stepped forward a little. "I wouldn't get mad. Well, maybe for a minute, but I'd get over it and try to _help_, Naruto." He spoke in soft tones, hoping to draw something from Naruto besides another snap.

"Gods… I fucked up bad, Shika'…" It seemed he was talking more to himself than the brunette. "I shouldn't have… I should've listened to you."

"No, you did what you had to do, no matter the consequences. It's just a damn newspaper, Naruto. Just a newspaper. All you did was write your thoughts. A few people are already starting to leave Sasuke alone, you know," he added as an afterthought, remembering how the jeering and constant avoidance of the Uchiha had lessened, even if it was almost unnoticeable.

Same for Gaara, but Shikamaru wasn't about to tell Naruto that. The redhead was still hiding it, after all. Not like Shikamaru was positive or anything. He could just…tell.

Blue eyes rose to meet brown, and Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry," before getting back up off the counter. Shikamaru let a slight smile grace his lips and he just nodded at Naruto. "Really, I am…"

"I know. So am I." That was...easier than he had expected.

There was a long, comfortable silence, before Shikamaru approached Naruto and set his hands on the blonde's shoulders. He looked confused for a minute, and even more so when the brunette leaned in and…and…

Cerulean eyes widened as Shika' closed the distance. _'He's not going to…is he? Oh my god…'_

Their lips connected in that moment, and Shikamaru held it that way for just another balanced moment, before pulling away. He hadn't gotten a response from the blond, at all. Not good.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and drug himself out of bed. It was Saturday, finally. He mentally cheered. Another good…fourteen days of no school. He got to his feet and pulled a random t-shirt over his head, emitting another yawn, before going out into the den. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Itachi was in the kitchen talking to someone sitting on the couch over the counter. Sasuke recognized the voice but was too tired to tag a name to it. Instead he got a glass of water and chugged it.

"Sasuke?"

The raven-haired teenager opened one eye to acknowledge whoever had just said his name, when the cup nearly slipped out of his hand and went shattering to the ground. Thankfully, Itachi caught it before that happened. He smirked knowingly, placing the cup on the counter, then leaving the room.

"G_aara_?" he practically squeaked. "What…what are you doing here?"

The redhead blinked at him. "I was wondering the same thing myself. Sasori had to work…so he dropped me off here."

Sasuke knew who Sasori was; Itachi's college friend had stopped by more than once to just hang around. How did Gaara know him though? "You know Sasori?"

"Apparently he's my cousin."

Long silence. Sasuke's mind was racing. He had been so close to Gaara…and he hadn't known it! What a letdown…

"But I didn't find that out until recently."

"Oh." Well, that was better. "How many hours does Sasori work?"

"Um… I don't know… He said he'd be back around seven or eight…"

Sasuke glanced over at the clock. It was eleven now. What was he going to do with Gaara until then? Play board games?

"I'm going out. There's lettuce in the fridge. Gaara, make yourself comfortable, 'kay? I'll be back within the hour," Itachi announced by the door.

All the color drained from Sasuke's face. Great. Just dandy. Gaara and him were alone for a good forty-five minutes. He didn't think he'd survive… Sitting down on the couch next to Gaara, Sasuke reached for the remote to maybe lessen the tension a bit. "Uh…any requests?"

"No." _'Never get much time to watch TV.'_

Sasuke shrugged and just flipped to his most-watched channel; cheer for pointless music-obsessed sponsors. Currently they were playing a…'suggestive' hip-hop song. Sasuke furrowed his brow in concentration. Was it just him, or did all those types of music videos have something to do with pimps 'pimping out' and driving through the neighborhood in a flashy car, while banging their heads simultaneously? It was getting just a tad overrated.

There was a moment when Gaara actually laughed (Sasuke couldn't help but think of it as more of a giggle) at one part, due to a completely idiotic thing one person did. Sasuke found himself smiling.

After ten minutes they bothbecame extremely bored, so Sasuke turned the television off, and they sat there in silence. "…Want to see my room?"

'_IDIOT. IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT,'_ was what ran through his head. That sounded so…so much like a come on it wasn't even funny. 'Hey Gaara, want to see my room so I can rape you and you can end up jumping out the second-story window again?'

Gaara stared over at him for a minute. "S-sure," he answered softly, and stood up along with his host. "So, um…Sasuke…" he began idly, while following the black-eyed boy down the hall. Why had he agreed anyway? There was no response from the other boy, but he decided to continue nonetheless. "How's…Sakura?"

In front of him, Sasuke paused for a second, then kept on, opening the door to the room that caused Sasuke to glance back at Gaara momentarily. "I don't know… I think she's at her dad's; she hasn't called lately."

"Oh." In the absence of anything to do or say, Gaara walked over to a dresser and stared at the radio for a minute. Then he popped open the CD port, and looked at the CD that had been currently in there.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was having a mental war on how to talk to the redhead. He noticed Gaara messing around with his radio, and got a bright idea. Music! Music was a good place to start!

"'Linkin Park'…'Meteora'…" Gaara read off the CD. "…I've heard this."

The raven-haired youth nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty good. Haven't listened to it in forever, though."

"Well then…" Gaara smiled very slightly to himself. He put the CD back into the player and pressed play, waiting for it to search and finally carry out the demand. When sound began leaking from the speakers, the redhead went over to sit on the bedspread. _Why_ he wasn't nervous when Sasuke came over and sat within two feet from him, he didn't have any idea.

The intro began with the very interesting noise of breaking glass. All the words to every song instantly flooded back to him. This time, he did smile.

* * *

The showerhead sprayed the steamy water onto her scalp soothingly, and Sakura sighed happily. Showers were…heaven. As she finished rinsing the soapsuds from her hair, Sakura cut the water off, and stepped over the rim of the bathtub to get a towel. 

She wrapped it tightly around her, and wrung her hair out slightly. Sakura left the foggy bathroom and entered the bedroom she was staying in, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white-collared shirt with pale pink pinstripes, before dressing quickly. When she was done she left the bedroom and entered the den, spotting Lyon almost immediately.

"Can you drive yet?" He had attempted to comb his hair back, and a line of red streaked under his eye topped the already thick, red rings around his eyes. Lyon sat on the couch with ankle-high, black skull printed converses propped up onto the glass.

"Uh, no. Why? Need a ride?" she asked, blinking at his straightforwardness.

Lyon shrugged and sat up. "Sort of."

"Take the city bus."

At that he stood up, but Sakura's voice stopped him again. "I'm going with you, wherever you're going."

His jaw slacked at the very thought. "Hell no—"

"LYON, HUSH. Kris can hear you, you know!" Devi's perfect voice rang from the other room.

They both brushed her off. Lyon scowled. "No."

"Yes. I'm older than you, and I'll say what I do and don't do. Besides, you need to be watched, you being…well, you."

The purple-haired teen shrugged. "Whatever. Then let's go." Outside and walking along the road to the bus stop, he spoke again, "If it were anyone else I'd throw myself off a building before agreeing."

"Um…thanks?" Sakura responded meekly, in the absence of anything else to say.

Then they were boarding the newly arriving bus in silence. How he had made at just the right time to catch it, she couldn't even begin to guess. When they were both seating side-by-side in one of the seats, Sakura asked her question. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"A friend's party."

"Ah."

Finally, he stood up as the bus pulled to a stop, and beckoned for her to come. When they got off the bus, Lyon stepped quickly along the sidewalk as though there was no time to waste. "Is there going to be, like…alcohol?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. We'll see."

They stopped in front of a nice, suburban home, same as any other along the street, and Lyon proceeded to knock on the door. A moment later the door opened and an older-looking teen stood with a beer in hand and a girl attached to his hip, grinning. "Ly', dude, wassup?"

"Hey, Kans." Lyon smirked a little at the beer bottle, and Sakura shifted uncomfortable.

Kans suddenly pointed at her. "Who's tha' chick?"

Lyon nodded at Sakura briefly. "My stepsister. Sakura. Leave her alone." And he stepped to and by the guy, causing Sakura to hurry and catch up, already becoming a little uneasy around such free behavior. There were even two people going at it on the stairwell on her right, from what she could tell. Sakura had to practically hide behind her younger-by-two-years stepbrother in an attempt not to get hit on by the older drunk guys.

They made it to the den, and things just seemed to take a turn for the worse by that point.

* * *

"You're supposed to be watching the kid, yeah." 

Sasori looked up from his ice water, and smirked. "I know."

There was a moment of silence, in which Deidara gave Sasori a long look. "Well you're responsible, " he muttered sarcastically. "Did ya take a sick day or something?"

"Hn," he answered, ignoring the question. Sasori swished an ice cube around with his pinky, before glancing up at the blond again. "Deidara?" he asked suddenly.

Deidara got up from his seat at the kitchen table. "Yeah?"

"Does…does my smoking bother you?" It was a random question, but one that had been bugging him for a while now, ever since that night they tried to celebrate Deidara's eighteenth birthday.

"Well…no…yeah…no, yeah."

"…What?"

"I mean—I don't know…" He looked frustrated and confused, leaning against the counter. "I don't want it to…but you know…"

Sasori nodded slowly, keeping trained blue eyes on the other teenager, trying to draw more of an answer out of him.

"I… Sasori, I think it's my damn asthma. You know…I can't stand perfume or any kind of spray…especially that fruity crap my mom has in the bathroom, yeah. I remember once—" He was cut off by Sasori's hand over his mouth.

A smile, and one was returned.

"Sorry, yeah…"

Sasori couldn't help but hold his breath when he slowly removed his hand, and found himself inches away from Deidara. The shorter blond blinked, surprised, then became a little nervous, tugging at the hem of his shirt lightly. After a brief second, he leaned in, and then…

…Well, hormones took it from there.

_**End of Chapter Ten**_

_Two down…one to go… …which unfortunately will be handled next chapter. I honestly would have put more to this chapter, but that's not physically possible for me. Unless you WANT to wait another week… LOVE FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. _


	11. Miscommunications Delight

**Set On Repeat**

**_Suggestions of Music:_ Switchfoot, "Adding to the Noise."**

**_Author's Note: _I'm thinking of ending this lufflely story up soon. In maybe another… five chapters, or so. We shall see; there's still_ so much_ to screw up! Also, my wording on this chapter really ticked off my Microsoft Word for some reason… psh. **

**_Disclaimer: _You think in the few months that has changed?**

**_Warning(s)_: Only the usual. Kissing, mwah. Language. Confusing. Anything else? Ah, yes. Gay people. Right. Can't forget that.**

…**God I hate these things…**

**On Another Note: In notice to LETmeCRY's birthday. Thank you for being awesome and always talking to me!**

_**Chapter Eleven: Miscommunications Delight

* * *

**_

Blue eyes remained unnaturally wide, zeroing on a soft brown color almost immediately. The room was quiet and almost deafening to Naruto as he stared at a blushing Shikamaru. Then, all at once, Shika' pushed the awkward moment aside like it was nothing to be bothered with.

"Are you hungry?" he rushed nervously, moving over to the refrigerator with the noticeable pink-tint still lingering on his cheeks. Sure, on the outside he remained cool and collected (somewhat), but mentally, he was beating himself into a bloody pulp.

_Idiot… such a freaking idiot… he'll never act the same again! Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have taken the chance; he's not _gay_. Or at least he doesn't like _me._ What the fuck was I thinking? Dammit, dammit, dammit, such a freaking idiot—_

His thoughts abruptly stopped where they were, mid sentence, when the blond answered, if hesitantly, "N-no, I'm fine."

Shika' could almost see the chance at something to do to get rid of the awkwardness go flying out the window. _Okay, fine. Play the withdrawn, offended, damsel-in-distress, Naruto, _Shikamaru somehow managed to think sarcastically.

Finally, after another good ten minutes of silent what-the-fuck-do-I-say, Shika' made up a plausible enough excuse to leave, and promptly did so, with a quick wave.

Naruto, however, remained in what seemed to be all-out, mortified shock. How he had even answered the brunette when he asked if Naruto was hungry, the blond couldn't even begin to wonder. Pushing such curiosities away, he numbly walked over to the couch, and practically passed out.

Where had that fluttery feeling come from?

Sure, he liked Sasuke. _A lot_, his mind added cruelly. But still.

Shikamaru's kiss was…admittedly nice. So was the accidental one he received quite a while ago (sixth grade to be exact) with a certain someone. But he wouldn't compare the two right now. Another thing was bothering him. Slowly, but it would probably grow in time if he didn't deal with it right now.

_Why the _fuck _did Kiba _TELL _him!

* * *

_

Sasuke wasn't aware of anything around him, not the music, not himself. Not the chiming of the old clock in the living room, signaling seven o'clock. Itachi wasn't back yet, but he wasn't worried. His brother had a mind of his own.

No, the only thing he was focused on was _him._ Gaara. Gaara Sabaku, a childhood crush that had somehow developed into something so much more over the years, sitting _right here _in _his own _room on _his own _bed, looking normal enough, if a little nervous.

He didn't even realize the transition the CD made from track to track, eyes staring at the back of Gaara's head as he rambled; something Sasuke never thought he was capable of doing.

"—'cause Kankuro can be pretty stupid sometimes, Temari too. I didn't know they were tricking me into cleaning the house until it was already spotless… stupid me… but it was funny, now that I think back—"

Sasuke wished he could just go on like Gaara; definitely a very good stress-reliever. Though instead he continued to watch the back of that unmistakable red head. He was simply blown away by the fact that he was here by his own will, and _talking _to Sasuke, nonetheless, but not like the mindless blabber Sasuke had found him in before.

He didn't realize that Gaara had already by now switched subjects. Since when was he so talkative? At school, Gaara was practically a brick wall, showing as much emotion as a locker did when someone slams their fist into it. Worst of all, that was how Gaara treated him at school, too. Was he changing, or did he really just not like Sasuke before at all? Had Sasuke really done something to irk him? Seventh grade was an accident… it's not like he was going to rape Gaara or anything.

Still, Sasuke could understand the cold shoulder. It wasn't everyday your friend came up to you, grabbed your wrist (in front of everyone, might he add), and dead on slam their lips onto yours. That just didn't happen. And to two _guys _for that matter. At thirteen years old… Yeah, Sasuke could understand the cold shoulder.

He was brought from his thoughts by two pale eyes watching him, as though expecting him to answer something Sasuke didn't know. _Oh, crap, don't tell me he asked me something and I wasn't listening…_

Instead, Gaara just raised an eyebrow, and continued ranting.

He sure had a lot to talk about, too.

"Gaara?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?" he responded, turning those piercing eyes on him again, making the black-eyed teen squirm, trying not showing it.

And then Sasuke forgot how to speak, or how to come up with a question to ask Gaara (in hopes of covering up just randomly saying Gaara's name). He sat there, staring into those eyes and wondering why it was so easy to see emotion in them now, if before when Sasuke ever happened to look into Gaara's eyes, all he met was a wall.

Now, he could see curiosity.

_Do I really need a question? _Sasuke asked himself sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him at that moment, or why he did it, or why he needed a reason to do it, but suddenly Gaara's lips just looked so near, and not 'so far away' like they had been back in seventh grade…

He leaned forward, and in an instant, two past-friends-gone-sour let their lips touch, and Sasuke had to admit (in the haze of his own mind), it was the best damn feeling he had _ever_ had before.

* * *

Sakura blocked another drunk guy, who practically tripped over his own feet and made instant friends with the floor. Oh, what a night it was unraveling to be.

Lyon had disappeared a little while ago, a rather attractive Goth chick (though Sakura couldn't help but be suspicious that she was quite a jump older than Lyon) clinging to his hip suggestively. The music was pulsing in her ears and was beginning to get annoying; her mind was screeching, actually, from the constant songs that kept playing without an end, it seemed.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she proceeded back into the kitchen, which was what she considered to be the safest place right now. Unfortunately, that didn't turn out well; two people tangled in their own limbs taking up residence on the counter changed her mind immediately. Another thought that made her pause, glance back, and then keep walking _(fast) _was that they were both girls, and that clothes would most likely soon be removed.

Not that she didn't accept people like that… she just would pass out in embarrassment if she walked in on two people… engaging in such activities with… one another.

With a searing blush on her cheeks, Sakura moved back into the living room, and almost instantly regretted it. Within a few seconds, two guys were trying to back her into the hallway closet. She beat them off without too much difficulty, and made it to the back porch with all her clothes still on.

God, if she had even the _faintest_ idea Lyon was coming to one of _these _types of parties, she would have screamed at him 'no' until all hell froze over.

The pink-haired girl collapsed into a lawn chair as soon as she was free from the lingering scent of smoke and alcohol, and the pulsing hip-hop music wasn't nearly as deafening. Just as soon as she thought she was escaping the horrible nightmare, a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Heeey, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here all by her lonesome?"

She almost expected it to be another hormone-crazed teenager, or sexual predator, or pedophile, but exhaled in shown relief at the sight of the practically harmless boy. Actually, he looked a little too… harmless.

The green-clad boy dropped next to her and promptly folded his legs, a huge grin on his face. Again, that grin was a little too… happy for her tastes. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked like he was about to pass out—

"Th'name's Lee—"

…which he did not long after.

* * *

Gaara was, for lack of better understanding, _Shocked. _And give that a capital S. Better yet, capitalize every letter. _SHOCKED _beyond words. Beyond comprehension. _What_ was happening? Are those _Sasuke's _lips pressed against _his_?

It sure was.

After a frozen minute, Sasuke withdrew, staring at those mint-green eyes, breathing in Gaara's intoxicating scent, and nothing more. Before he knew what he was doing, the redhead had his fingers laced into Sasuke's inky locks, and was pulling him back down for another breathtaking kiss.

This one was longer, and much more deep. Their walls must have been crumbling by the pure ecstasy, because when Sasuke found himself begging entrance by running his tongue along those soft lips, Gaara opened his mouth willingly. The two were unaware of the music changing, track by track, until settling on the instrumental, "Session."

Sasuke practically died inside when he felt the smaller boy moan into the kiss, and had the sudden urge to have Gaara utter _much more _than a simple moan. Oh my _god, _where had his mind _gone!_

Not like he was paying attention, as Gaara's nails dug into his scalp softly, yet the feeling sat in the back of his mind like an annoying little tick. Maybe one of them was a masochist and minded that sort of feeling, but Sasuke wanted nothing more than to hear Gaara make another noise, so he nibbled lightly on his bottom lip.

This time it was a whimper, and Sasuke smirked maliciously against the redhead's pale lips, not helping but pressing Gaara back gently with his hands until his back was against a pillow.

Sasuke had to keep reminding himself (going as slowly as possible) that if he went too far, at any moment Gaara could change his mind.

But dammit if he hadn't waited for this for _so_ long.

When their lips broke in a desperate gaspfor air, their eyes met and Sasuke noticed how pink Gaara's cheeks were. He looked extremely and irresistibly cute like that.

"S-Sasuke…" he murmured, speechless.

So okay, they weren't the best French kissers in the world; it was their first time after all, but they could still enjoy themselves. Sasuke leant down, watching with satisfaction as Gaara's eyelids fell shut in consent as the black-eyed teen kissed his burning cheek lightly, so softly…

Gaara seemed to realize what kind of position they were in when Sasuke's let his pale and delicate hands set themselves on the redhead's hips. His eyes opened to half-mast in alarm; he'd never done this before, oh my god, oh my god… He was practically hypervenalating, but did his best to ignore it as the Uchiha's tongue once again found itself in a very attractive mouth.

This time, Sasuke was the one to moan, catching Gaara off guard. But the redhead unfortunately realized how wonderful it sounded, and couldn't help but close his eyes again.

_Thank you_ god, Gaara thought hazily.

(A/N: Psh. Your typical cheesy make-out scene. XP)

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes at the green lump-of-a-person on the ground, gingerly stepping over him and walking back into the still partying household. She didn't even know whose house this was. Though reentering was obviously a bad idea, because almost at once the guy (Kans, her mind tagged him) came stalking over with a drunken grin.

"S'you."

"…Yeah…" she said cautiously.

A wily look crept over his features.

_Oh, crap_, she thought, backing away quickly and back into the kitchen. He didn't look like he was planning to follow her, but he did continue to watch her even as she disappeared around a corner. Sakura absently noticed the girl with him from earlier was no longer there.

Going into the kitchen was yet another bad idea, because the two girls on the counter were still there, and this time, if possible, were even farther in their… escapade to ecstasy.

She bit back a yelp and ran out of the room through the other door at the far end, a deep blush on her cheeks and a hand slapped over her eyes. In the entrance hallway, Sakura finally realized just how sick to her stomach she felt with the constant smell of alcohol and cloud of smoke in the air. In hopes of getting some air, she made her way over to the door, but not before pausing at a haphazardly open closet door.

"L…Ly_on_?" she questioned to herself in disbelief, hoping that head of dyed hair was _not _her younger stepbrother. It was him. Sakura realized this when his name was muttered by a _female_ voice, inside of the closet.

Annoyed more than anything, Sakura stomped over and slammed the door open, eyes narrowed. She grabbed the boy's ear with two blue-painted fingernails, and drug him out of the Goth chick's clutches. "Come on," she hissed, dragging him all the way out the front door before he could even protest.

"Sakura, dammit—"

"Shut up, we're going home," she cut in sternly.

He fumed. "The bus doesn't come out here this late."

Sakura was about to rip his head off. "You mean to tell me that… UGH! YOU PLANNED THIS!" she shouted accusingly, though her voice not being much higher than the music still blasting, seeing as they were only on the front step of the house.

Lyon just shrugged and glared in a different direction.

"Well, then," she said mostly to herself, trying not to kill him on the spot. "I'll call someone; I have my cell phone after…"

He looked over at her when she failed to finish her sentence. "What?" Lyon snapped moodily.

Sakura sighed. "Only numbers I have are of people who most likely won't be able to come. Oh well. I'll try anyway."

Lyon just went back to glaring at the offending sidewalk in front of them. She began to punch Sasuke's number in, hoping against all hope his brother would be there and would spare them a ride.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang some more.

Just as Sakura had enough and was about to hang up, the machine came on, and Itachi's dull voice (though it always seemed dull to her) said some crisp "Call me back later" sentences and began to list off the numbers to his cell. When he went to repeat it a second time, she dove for a pen in her purse and desperately grabbed Lyon's arm (he sent her a burning glare) to scribble the numbers down in time.

When she finished, Sakura pocketed the pen and Lyon just turned his back, scowling like usual. Then she punched the new number in (after saving it under 'Itachi'), held it to her ear, and waited.

And waited.

On the fourth ring, she began to get frantic.

_Finally, _a voice on the other end picked up. There was silence, before a rushed-sounding, dull voice spoke, _"Hello?"_

"Itachi!" Sakura practically screamed into the phone. She could almost sense his wince and frown.

"_Sakura? What? Call Sasuke—"_

"I did; he didn't answer."

There was a colorful curse on the other end. _"Well what is it? I'm short on time."_

"Well… uh…" When it came to actually asking him, Sakura had no idea what to say. "I'm kind of… stuck at this party, right… and…"

"_Sakura?" _He sounded a little annoyed.

"There's drunk people everywhere and I have no way to get home… with my stepbrother in tow."

Silence. Then, _"Oh."_

"Yeah…" she said awkwardly. "So I was wondering… if at all possible, could you, you know… come get us…"

More silence; it sounded like Itachi was thinking deeply on the other line. _"…Where is it?" _he finally breathed, sighing in defeat.

She smiled, despite the predicament and how pissed off Itachi probably was. Turning to Lyon, she quickly told him the address, and said her farewells, thanking him profusely.

"_I'll be there soon. …Damn Sasuke…"_

Sakura hung up the phone, still slightly smiling at her good fortune.

* * *

Haku glanced at his watch with a pained expression. Wasn't it eleven o'clock _yet_? His watch, though, told him differently. No, it was barely ten-thirty.

He never liked waiting anyway.

At last, with him leaning against the black pole of a dim light by an old sit-and-eat movie theater, the waiting ceased when a teenager approached him, pale features set in a frown.

"Why am I here again, dare I ask?" he drawled to the brown-eyed teen.

Haku just snickered. The other boy could've sworn it was more of a giggle. "Because you love me. At least you came somewhat early; I was _dying _from the suspense!"

"I still don't understand why it had to be so late—"

"Hurry up! They're waiting." The longhaired brunette beckoned, scurrying off down the sidewalk, past the old movie theater a ways.

"Oh, God forbid…" But Neji went along anyway, cursing his agreement the entire time.

When they reached the small store-type shop, Haku hastily pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the locked door. He stepped inside, and Neji did the same, rolling his eyes.

Haku waved momentarily to the brunette girl behind the counter, and she smiled. "What's up? I thought your shift ended." Neji wondered why a place like this even stayed accessible so late at night.

"My shift _never_ ends, dear," Haku snickered (giggled).

Soon, Haku drug the smaller boy into the back room, and pointed at a stack of cages by the back wall, almost overflowing with giddiness. "Look, look!"

Neji stepped over, a little hesitant, and then practically face-vaulted into the ground. Haku suddenly doubted the original reaction he had expected. Boy was he right. "THIS IS WHAT YOU BROUGHT ME OUT HERE TO SEE AT _TEN-THIRTY AT NIGHT!_" Neji nearly screeched, causing the brunette girl in the front of the pet store to wince, even being so far away.

"W-well, yeah… Don't you like them? I just got them this morning! I've been dying to show you all day—"

"I_ hate _cats," he muttered darkly.

Behind him, a white kitten let out a curious mew.

Haku squealed, ignoring a murderous glare from his friend.

* * *

What pulled him back from his dream-turned-reality wasn't the knock of the front door and the announcement that Itachi had returned home. There were two more voices, but neither of the two boys heard it, "Numb" playing loudly in the background. 'Sides, their lips were locked, still, tongues twining.

Thankfully, Sakura _knocked _before pretty much bounding on in there. Gaarasqueaked and yanked back, much to Sasuke's disappointment (he wouldn't have cared if Sakura _had _entered without knocking), the cutest blush on his face. He lay there for a second, under Sasuke, before sitting up abruptly (almost bashing heads with Sasuke in the act) and practically dove under a pillow.

Sakura walked in, looked from Sasuke's wide eyes to Gaara's… well, she couldn't really see Gaara's face from her spot by the door; he had a pillow over his head, and looked like he would rather smother himself than face his pink-haired acquaintance.

"…Uh, I can explain…" Sasuke spoke up softly.

Sakura fixed the black-eyed boy with a knowing look, and then said, "You didn't try to rape him again, did you?"

One could almost hear Gaara whimper. But whether from embarrassment, or restrained laughter, neither knew.

* * *

Lyon glanced the college student over with pure curiosity. He would've looked like your average gothic wanna-be, if it weren't for the eyes and the way his expression was so hard and controlled. Lyon almost backed down. _Almost_. But then again, Lyon _never_ backed down from a challenge. No eighteen-year-old college student could scare him. Even _if_ he was five years younger.

So a glaring match commenced.

Unfortunately, Sakura skittering out of a room down the hall with the most surprised expression on her face interrupted it. Lyon cast an annoyed look in her direction and went to sit on the couch, propping up his ratty old Converses. Not in defeat, no, far from it. Just in temporary stall.

Itachi could really care less, actually. He was just intrigued by how this thirteen-year-old, I-don't-understand-the-functions-of-life-quite-yet, had managed to withhold a leveled glare from his own narrowed eyes. He was about to continue this train of thought, but Sakura's cat-like smirk cut him off, and he raised an eyebrow at her flustered yet overall 'satisfied' smile.

His silence was enough to show Sakura what he was thinking, because she spoke up not a second later, "Your brother, has had his, um… feelings… returned, I guess you could say."

Itachi nearly burst out laughing. But that was a thing much too out of character for him to do. Maybe in an alternate universe.

"Did they use protection?" he asked blandly, expression serious. Sakura automatically swatted him on the arm, and ignored another questioning look from the college teen. "Well did they? I don't want my brother getting an STD."

She cracked an amused look to that. "First of all, they didn't even get that far. And second, I don't think Gaara has any dis—"

"I don't have any what?" a voice asked suddenly, accompanied by the other black-haired brother, which had his head bowed; but one could almost sense he was grinning.

"Uh—" Sakura began, but was cut off.

"—Disregard to life," Itachi interrupted.

"Hey Itachi?" Sasuke said suddenly.

"What?"

"Does that have anything to do with _anything_?"

Luckily, Sakura had the brilliant idea that it was just about time for some sort of dinner, even as the clock regally struck eleven.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Gaara whispered to the black-eyed teenager after they both had gathered enough courage to even glance at each other again.

"Yeah?"

"Sasori isn't back yet."

"I know."

That was to be expected from him. They just prayed he would use protection.

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_

YAY! I FEEL SO… SO ACCOMPLISHED. And wow, this didn't even have a cliffhanger at the end! Praise!


	12. I Play Pretend for Nothing Better

**Set on Repeat**

**Hiatus, anyone?**

**Thank you. Welcome. **

**Music? "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service. **

**Warnings? General apply. Disclaimer? As such. No more of that. You all know.**

**_Chapter Twelve: I Play Pretend for Nothing Better

* * *

_**

The quiet startled him. Swept him up in unsteady arms and wrapped thick, unseeing blankets around his eyes and body. Around everything, making him feel sick and heavy and sore, making him feel listless and lethargic, making him feel bitter at the tell-tale signs of a headache. He could feel the first burn of sunlight on his arms, but was too tired, too drained to roll away from it or jerk his curtains closed.

Several steady minutes passed, and then there was an abrupt knock on the door, jerking him from his feverish half-slumber. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. Who was it?

He didn't answer, but the door came open anyway. A hesitant head slipped through, and he found himself staring at wide eyes of the palest green. "Sasori?" the voice said, somehow incredibly foreign to him, and he wondered if he should recognize it.

He didn't reply again.

"I'm leaving for…school now." There was a pause, and he thought he saw the green-eyed boy swallow, but he wasn't sure. His eyes blurred, watered. "Just thought I'd let you know. Bye." The head withdrew, and Sasori let it. As the door clicked shut again, he moved onto his side, and winced as hunger ripped through him.

When had he last eaten? He couldn't remember. The night before, probably. His metabolism was a devil in itself, too fast, too hyped. Not that he guessed it mattered. He was just tired, and his blood felt far too hot and his skin far too cold. Chills ran up and down his arms like spiders, and he pulled the sheets tighter around him body, pressed his sweat-slicked forehead into the comforter. The sun continued to burn down upon him. He didn't like it.

The quiet swarmed into the room again, and with it, his mind submerged into unconsciousness, succumbing to a feverish, nightmarish sleep.

* * *

Kankuro's fingernails clicked against the glossy wood, resounding back to him as dull as he knew his chewed-down nails were. The headache throbbing behind his right eye hurt like a mother, but he kept his concentration. Only ten more questions. Only ten more questions, and he could get out of this hellhole and check on Gaara himself.

Sounded like a plan.

Still, even while his mind desperately grasped at difficultly worded math problems, brown eyes flickered to the clock. Forty-five minutes left. Would he have enough time to finish?

He wondered what Gaara was doing right now.

After attempting to read the same sentence over again, Kankuro let out a hiss of breath, eyes watering and he blinked it away, trying to get the words not to run together. This wasn't so hard… he just had to focus, _focus._

Ten successful mathematical problems later and with time to spare to check over them, Kankuro finished and stood from his desk, dutifully marching over to his teacher's desk, just as the first bell rang loud and clear throughout the room. Students jumped from their seats, gathering up book bags and heading immediately toward the door.

Oh, sweet joy. Class was over.

Following out through the crowd of students, Kankuro shouldered his book bag up higher, and decided that he could stop quickly by the bathroom to wash his face off with some cold water. Maybe that would help his intensely irritating migraine; it was worth a shot, at least.

Stepping into the bathroom a couple of minutes later, the brunette sophomore sighed and leaned against one white-tiled wall, rubbing furiously at his temple. He was getting ahead of himself, thinking like this. Gaara went to this school, and if he really tried he'd probably be able to seek him out himself, but with classes constantly changing and everyone always on the move, it would only be for a sparse few moments. Not really worth it, in his opinion. And now that the day had already ended, Gaara was sure to be heading home on the bus.

He wondered if Sasori was driving him to school, but the thought was fleeting and short-lasting. Dropping his book bag by the sinks and noting that no one seemed to be in the place, Kankuro switched on the faucet and leaned forward, cupping his hands to catch the cold tap water. With a sigh, he splashed it onto his face and reached for a paper towel, drying it off afterward.

The door behind him opened, but with his face pressed into the paper towel, Kankuro didn't look up. It was only when the person walked up to his side and turned on another sink himself that he sneaked a glance.

Dark hair, dark eyes, tired expression. He didn't know the guy, but they seemed way too familiar.

A moment later, the eyes snapped toward him, and Kankuro arched a brow, not realizing that he'd been staring. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted. "You're Gaara's brother, right?" Calm voice, calm gaze, worn-out tone.

Surprised, Kankuro shrugged. "Yeah."

The younger boy considered this for a second before speaking again. "Sasuke."

It was obviously an introduction, and Kankuro immediately replied, "Kankuro," offering up a customary sort of half-grin, half-smirk. It suited his face but his recent lack of sleep still hampered the effect.

Sasuke returned it, but it was much more muted. It didn't suit him like it did Kankuro. "I'll see you later, then." He turned and left, leaving the brunette sophomore to his thoughts once more.

* * *

"Fucking bitches," the senior hissed, and kicked her locker shut with one laced boot. The noise tore down the hallway like a gunshot, but she didn't show any care at the disruption. "I'll fucking kick their asses."

The pale-haired companion beside the redheaded girl rolled his eyes. "Give them a break, Tayuya. They're idiots. Didn't know any better."

"I don't fucking care. I'm gonna kill 'em."

Tayuya turned sharply and took off down the hall, swinging her shoulder bag over her chest in one movement, unnoticing at the way the cluster of students seemed to flinch out of her raging way. "Wait till I get my fucking hands on those lying shitheads."

The other senior simply tagged along with a look of exasperation and said nothing. The two easily made it back outside, and Tayuya scowled irritably up at the blazing afternoon sun. "Fucking sun," she muttered under her breath. Ukon wondered if there was ever a time that she _wasn't _irritated at everything that took up space.

Eventually they made it out into the parking lot, and Tayuya took a minute to slam her back pack onto the hood of her beat-up car before moving to unlock it, roughly shoving the key into the door. She jerked the metal door open and grabbed her bag, dumping it into the back seat thoughtlessly. Ukon followed lead, sitting in the passenger seat even though he much preferred to be the one driving; Tayuya was the worst driver ever in the history of mankind, and it was terrifying. She got mad at every single person that cut her off, and made a deal about yelling out her window at them, too. Anyone that knew her made it a point not to let her drive on the highway when it could be helped. Sometimes it was amusing. But most, just irritating

Or maybe she was just rubbing off on him.

"Where the fuck's Sakon?" the redhead senior demanded once they'd pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, and Ukon subconsciously dug his nails into the torn leather of the seat as the mile-per-hour gauge crept up, and up, and up.

At her question, he almost snapped back that she'd managed not to notice the other's absence all day, but refrained. Instead, he replied curtly, "He skipped."

"Fucking genius he is."

Ukon's lips twitched and he almost laughed.

* * *

Itachi's cell phone rang, and on reflex, he drew it out of his pocket and answered. He had just gotten into his car, after having said goodbye to Deidara, but he hadn't started it up yet. "Hello?" This was his personal number, so he didn't think any introductions were needed. They would know who he was.

A brief moment later, a playful-sounding voice replied, _"Itachi-san! I've been tryin' to reach you forever." _The Uchiha could practically hear the grin in the other's voice.

Surprised, Itachi took a moment to answer. "Kisame?" he finally questioned, the surprise showing through his voice where it normally wouldn't.

"_Yep. Glad to hear from me?" _A laugh that echoed back to him came after the words, before they went on, as though not expecting an actual response. _"You busy?"_

Having already pushed his keys into the ignition, Itachi clicked them swiftly to the side and flicked the air conditioning on high, then replied, "Not really. Class just ended." He hadn't heard from Kisame in, what, about a year now? They went to high school together, but the older graduate had enrolled in a different college than the Uchiha, so they'd lost contact after that. He was curious as to how Kisame had found him again.

"_Oh good. Wanna catch up?" _

Itachi almost couldn't fight back a small smile; Kisame was exactly as he'd remembered, and he hardly hesitated when he'd said back, "Sure." After a few more words back and forth, and a quick goodbye, the Uchiha ended the call and pocketed his phone.

Kisame had requested the same place that the two had hung out so many months before, back in their last year of high school together. Some casual little restaurant that served the best damn coffee Itachi'd probably ever had. Glancing at the clock, he realized he had an hour to kill before the two were to meet up, but he pulled out of the parking space nonetheless, headed toward the restaurant. It couldn't hurt to be a little early, could it? Maybe he could do some homework while he waited.

Feeling marginally better than he had all day, Itachi turned on the radio.

* * *

Shikamaru was distressed.

It seemed like he'd been hiding out in here forever, in the copying room. Really, students weren't usually allowed back here, but since he worked most with the printing of the literary magazine and the school newspaper, the teachers didn't care. Besides, Shikamaru was a favorite, even when he didn't try to be.

Still, Shikamaru was distressed beyond words. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He thought for the longest time – _Girls? Oh, I love girls. Yeah man. I just don't have the time, ya know? _But now it was all a lie. It all had capsized right before his eyes, and he was stuck drowning under the boat. Damn it all.

When the door opened abruptly, he nearly fell out of his chair to the floor below. A curious Kiba stood watching him, a smirk streaked across his lips. "Dude, you look like you saw a ghost."

Shikamaru winced and considered retaliating, but stayed quiet. After a moment the blunt Inuzuka went on, "Hey, man, how'd it go yesterday?"

The brunette freshman didn't say anything, leaving Kiba to only frown. "Yo, Shika? Ya in there?" He stepped over and Shikamaru only glared.

"We made up but I pushed it too far, things got out of hand, and now he probably would like best never to see me again. That's pretty much it." He was surprised that his voice remained calm, even slightly cold, but didn't dare say anymore.

Kiba blinked in shock at his friend, and an awkward silence fell over the room. Then he muttered, "Man, you must have screwed up bad, then. You look depressed as hell."

Laughing bitterly, Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. "Nothing either of us can do about that."

After another moment of unresponsiveness from the other freshman, Kiba suddenly grinned. "C'mon, we gotta find a way to cheer you up. Have you had lunch yet?"

"There's no way you're going to drag me into the lunch room--"

"Hey, no complainin' here, 'kay?" Kiba grin widened just a bit more, grabbing the brunette's arm and roughly pulling him from his seat. "Don't give me that look; this is for your own good, trust me."

Shikamaru groaned, but made no further protest as his friend drug him from the room.

* * *

Each breath he took hurt his chest, chafed at something inside of him, and as the hunger mounted, Sasori's breath quickened. He felt wrong all over, like there was something crawling around beneath his skin, and the webs of his veins felt like they weren't sitting quite right, like they were wriggling and twisting to the pain as well. His hands were shaking, but if he could clutch onto the comforter with enough of his strength, he could play pretend and make himself forget.

Several caustic comments came to mind at the state he had been rendered to over night, and he was bitterly terrified to find that most belonged to what he'd imagine Deidara would say.

"_You shouldn't have let yourself get so sick, yeah."_

He sucked in a gasp of air, but it hurt his throat.

"_It's the cigarettes, yeah. Or something."_

His head throbbed, and he saw swirling shadows behind his closed eyelids. He saw the erratic pulse of his own body, shaky and unstable and all wrong. He felt all wrong, like he'd been built backwards or he'd been lined up with the wrong pieces. Or he was missing pieces. He didn't know.

"_It's your fault, yeah. You should take better care of yourself."_

At this, Sasori shot up out of bed, and at the action his body exploded with sharp pain. The fever on his skin, under his skin boiled, and with one hand, he ripped the curtains closed tightly over the window. He needed to turn on a fan, something… He needed water. He needed food, but he knew he couldn't eat. His stomach twisted and turned, starved but unable to accept the thought of eating.

Shaking all over and with muscles burning as though set aflame, Sasori moved into a standing position from the tangled bedsheets. Almost immediately his vision swam black, and he felt like he was going to pass out. Luckily, after a long moment, the sensation passed and he felt capable of walking again. But due to standing up, the headache thundered against his skull even worse, as though attempting to fracture itself a hole and escape.

It took all of his strength to stumble into the kitchen, and he leaned heavily against the counter as he dug momentarily through the cabinet for a plastic cup. Gripping it in his trembling hand, Sasori moved to the sink, and filled it nearly to the brim with cold tap water. He lifted it to his dry lips, and drank.

After two gulps, something stuck in his throat and he choked the rest of it out into the sink, cup falling from his hand and splashing everywhere across the counter. With a groan, he sagged forward, and tried not to lose consciousness once more.

What was _happening _to him?

The phone rang, several different times, but he couldn't hear it. Not with the blood pounding through his skull, not with it seemingly overflowing, overwhelming, overtaking him.

* * *

Deidara was twitching, his foot tapping against the sidewalk and his visible eye darting to each side periodically. It wasn't until he stood with the intent to pace that Haku sighed in exasperation, raising a hand up to halt his friend and motion him back down. "Calm down. I'm sure he's fine. It's just one day of school."

The blonde let out a huff of air that sent the long strand of his hair briefly fluttering. "It's not like him to miss school, yeah. Usually he'd call me too. And now Itachi's disappeared."

"I thought you said he was visiting a friend--?"

"He is," Deidara cut in impatiently, drumming his fingers against his jean-covered thigh. "Still, yeah."

Shaking his head slightly, Haku leaned back, his hands clasped together and hooked around his bent knee, brown eyes consulting the dying afternoon sunlight above them. "Why don't you call him, then?" the soft-spoken brunette asked, still watching the orange and red expanse of the sky overhead.

"I did, yeah!" Deidara snapped, frustration welling up at his helplessness. "Like a million times. He didn't answer."

Haku seemed to be thinking about something, so the blonde huffed again and turned away, visibly pouting. The two were sitting side-by-side on the lawn in front of Deidara's house, watching the sky fade, blue to orange to red to black, in rapt fascination. Well, Haku at least. After a moment the brunette finally said, "I'm sure he's fine. This is Sasori we're talking about."

These words at least had some affect on the jittery artist, and he calmed a bit. "You're right on that one, yeah." A dry, scratchy laugh escaped his throat, and it fled to the bleeding sky above their heads, fading away as quick as it had come.

* * *

Kisame was just like he remembered him. Tall, all brawn and still maintaining a charming sort of visage to him, a gentleman and a bully at the same time. His grin was the same, all white and strong, and Itachi felt oddly nostalgic when he mutely returned the look. "Itachi-san," the older of the two had greeted, his voice calm and delightedly excited wrapped into one tone. "It's good to see you again."

The Uchiha nodded, his silence fairing better than words had ever done for him. The two sat across from one another, and it wasn't too long after Kisame had arrived that a waitress approached them, pen at the ready and awaiting their orders. Kisame politely let his companion go first, and Itachi easily ordered the coffee he much adored from months before, the words so rehearsed on his tongue and lips that it felt too natural that he hadn't had to look at the menu. After the taller of the two had gotten his drink order in as well, the waitress left.

Sharp-eyed and still grinning, Kisame jumped right back to the conversation. "So how's it going in life these days?"

Itachi almost rolled his eyes. "Same old thing, pretty much."

"Man, and I was expecting some compelling story, too. Ah, well," he said back with a laugh. "How's college? Got any other aims besides that boring stuff you were studying so hard for back in senior year?"

This time, Itachi's lips twitched into a smirk. "College is fine. And no, sorry to disappoint, but my aspirations are the same as they've ever been."

"Still a business major then, hm?"

"Yeah," he replied, his smirk now more of pride. "And what exactly are you doing?"

It was Kisame's turn to radiate satisfaction. "I'm an English major now."

The answer was surprising, and Itachi blinked once before he could think of anything to say. "You write?"

"Not quite the way you probably expect. English is a much broader subject, Itachi-san," Kisame beamed. "Though I do enjoy the occasional novel from time to time, I much prefer to read them rather than to write them."

An image of Kisame curled up in a comfortable lounge chair, cradling a paperback novel in his hands, amused Itachi. It showed on his face, too, because a second later and Kisame was laughing quietly again. Before the conversation could continue, their drinks arrived, and Itachi accepted his, sipping it deeply and ignoring the brief sting of the steaming coffee on his tongue. It burned for a second, but then it was gone.

Kisame sipped at his glass of water, sharp eyes on his friend. "You going to get something to eat too?"

The Uchiha hesitated. He was hungry, but he didn't like having people pay for him. Kisame was already paying for the drink, that was enough. "No," he lied.

"You sure?"

Itachi nodded, and the taller man shrugged. "Suit yourself, Itachi-san." Then his eyes focused back on the Uchiha, and he was smirking. "Met any girls lately, Mr. Popularity College Guy? I'm sure it's got to be tougher now, being in college all the time and all, but man, it was pretty bad back in high school. They wouldn't leave you alone."

He almost groaned at the memory, and was thankful now that it had actually let up much more. "No, not really. High school was a fenced-in prison for hormone-raging teenagers; college, thankfully, does not incorporate such madness."

"Too true. At least they're grown up and not bawling rivers every time you forget to bring flowers and chocolate." He chuckled softly, and sipped more at his water, pushing a few cubes of ice around with the clear straw.

Itachi didn't mention Shisui, or the fact that he wasn't too interested in any girls at the moment. He figured it'd do better not to know. To play pretend. Maybe then he could convince himself, and forget.

* * *

Neji stared at the room, a concentrated frown crossing his features as he looked on. The walls were bare white, and begged to be claimed by whatever colors someone felt would fit them. He stood wearing jeans that were rolled to his knees, barefoot, hair tied back tightly in a moderately high pony-tail, and a sleeveless white t-shirt that frayed at the ends. It was suiting for him.

Taking a step inside, Neji reached behind him to shut the door, feeling it click closed at his back and quickly moved to lock it. It wouldn't do good to be interrupted now. Paint cans scattered the floor, all of various colors and sealed. Neji approached them. Observant eyes swept over each individual one, until finally he nudged one carefully with his toe, and moved to crack the lid open. With this done, Neji let a fleeting smile curl at his lips, before he began to set to work, assembling all the materials and tools he would need.

A while after, the walls shone a soft lavender, toned with a sweet sort of beige and pink, calm and melodramatic enough to set the scene. He smiled this time, hands crusted over with the paint that also stained his shirt beyond repair, and even streaked pale lines into the blue of his denim pants. The room was thick and heavy with the scent of paint, and he moved to open one of the wide windows, breathing in deeply the gust of wind that swept inside.

A knock went unheard at the door as he began to gather up all of his materials and tools. Only the glimmer of the freshly-painted walls accompanied him, soothing to the eye and consoling his unsettled nerves.

* * *

Keen amber eyes flickered over the papers, scanning, searching, and above all, not finding. His aggravation was mounting steadily, but he wasn't sure there was much more he could do at this point. So many requests, so little time to deliver.

The teacher was disrupted by the sudden ring of his cell phone going off in his pocket, and with a livid curse, he retrieved it, lifting it to his ear.

"Yashagoro Orochimaru speaking. Hello?" But he already knew who it was.

The voice that snapped back was noticeably clipped. _"Orochimaru."_

"Ah, Kaze. A pleasure." The smirk was already tugging at his lips, sinister and deadly. "Calling for the information?" The mutter on the other line was enough of an affirmative as he believed he was going to get. "Good, good. I have it all here…"

* * *

Gaara hesitated before actually bringing his hand up to rap on the door, still not quite used to being here. There wasn't an answer for a moment, and just when he'd reconsidered and turned away, it swung open, the flushed face of Sasuke Uchiha staring back at him. He'd probably had to run down the stairs to get here, or at least that's what it seemed like.

He stood still for a long second, wondering what he should do or say, but instead of having to say anything at all, Sasuke motioned for the redhead to come inside. "Don't worry about it or anything. Itachi's out with a friend, and I think Sakura might drop by sometime soon."

Gaara couldn't help but smile a little bit. He stepped inside, eagerly shutting the door behind him. He figured it would be okay to be here, and had headed over as soon as school had ended, leaving a message on Sasori's cell phone to make sure his cousin knew where he was going to be. Even though Sasori had seemed odd this morning, Gaara had figured it was simply due to having been woken up so early, and didn't think much of it.

Following after the taller boy, Gaara glanced around at the somewhat familiar house. He remembered some things from the last time he'd been here, just yesterday, and he wondered why he'd showed up again. Would Sasuke think he was just seeking attention? Well, maybe not. Sasuke didn't seem like that kind of person.

After arriving in the large vicinity of the living room, the black-haired boy glanced up at Gaara. "You want to watch a movie or something? I was just about to, anyway."

"Sure," the redhead said, not finding any reason why he wouldn't want to. "What movie?"

"Well, it's actually more of just a video, but it's pretty long. It's called Vicious Circle. Dane Cook. Have you heard of it?"

Gaara shook his head, and Sasuke just shrugged.

"You'll like it, trust me."

The two both took a seat on the spacious couch, and about twenty minutes into the DVD, Gaara was in stitches, laughing. He couldn't remember ever laughing this much before, not in his whole life, but it made him lightheaded and giddy, and decidedly…he liked it. He felt good.

Sakura didn't show up, but Sasuke never noticed.

_**End of Chapter Twelve**_

I am amazing. Yes, praise me.

Review?


End file.
